Salazar Slytherin, Ein Leben im Schatten
by astala7
Summary: Salazar Slytherin - gefürchteter Schwarzmagier und Mitbegründer von Hogwarts. Wie verlief sein Leben wirklich? Was wurde aus seiner Familie? Salazars Zeit in Hogwarts neigt sich dem Ende zu und er beschließt, sein Leben zu Papier zu bringen.
1. Chapter 1

"Gesprochenes"  
~Parsel~

**Kapitel 01 **

„WO IST DIESER VERDAMMTE KLEINE BASTARD!"

Salazar trat gerade aus dem Badezimmer seiner oberen Quartiere, als er auch schon gezwungen war zurück zu springen, um nicht mit einem vor Wut schnaubenden Godric zusammenzuprallen.

Slytherins Lippen kräuselten sich leicht bei diesem Anblick. Hätte er nicht im Hintergrund bereits die Schritte der anderen Lehrer gehört, er hätte sein Lachen vermutlich nicht zurückhalten können. Godrics orangerote Lockenpracht, normalerweise schulterlang und zwar etwas zerzaust, aber immer gepflegt, stand heute zu allen Seiten hin ab und war derart aufgebauscht, dass sie von einer Löwenmähne nicht zu unterscheiden war. Dass die einst braunen Augen nun zu gelben, katzenartigen Schlitzen umgewandelt waren, half da nicht gerade weiter. Es war zum Brüllen komisch.

Hinter dem Lord eilte Lady Ravenclaw hinterher. Ihre Arme waren mit einer Vielzahl von Federn besetzt und sie konnte nicht aufhören, mit ihnen zu schlagen. Die Flügel waren jedoch weit entfernt von denen des Adlers, der ihr Wappen zierte. Sie sahen eher aus wie Hühnerflügel; passend zu dem leuchtend roten Kamm auf ihrem Kopf. Sie sah nicht minder wütend aus als Godric.

Etwas langsamer hinter ihnen folgte Helga Hufflepuff. Sie hatte es wahrscheinlich am schlimmsten erwischt. Ihre sonst dunkelblonden Haare waren schwarz-weiß gestreift und ihre Arme waren extrem dick und kurz mit langen Krallen daran. Salazar wunderte sich, wie sie es mit diesen Stummeln in ihre Robe geschafft hatte.

„Bei dir hat er nichts gemacht", knurrte Godric unzufrieden und zupfte an einer von Salazars schwarzen Haarsträhnen. Da er gerade aus der Dusche kam, waren sie noch nass und reichten ihm bis über die Schulterblätter.

„Das warst doch nicht etwa du, oder?", empörte sich Rowena. „Das ist nämlich wirklich nicht lustig! So können wir doch nicht zum Frühstück!"

Salazar hob eine Augenbraue. „Ihr solltet mich besser kennen, wirklich."

„Peeves hat wahrscheinlich einfach nur Angst vor ihm und ihn deswegen von dem Streich ausgenommen", beruhigte Helga die anderen.

„Irrtum", gab Salazar zurück. „Ich bin heute Morgen aufgewacht und statt Haaren haben sich auf meinem Kopf ein Dutzend Schlangen getummelt. Der Trick ist nur so alt, dass ich sogar noch einen Trank in meinem Vorrat hatte, der es wieder rückgängig gemacht hat." Und natürlich waren die Schlangen willig gewesen, ihm dabei zu helfen.

Rowena rollte mit den Augen. „Also schön, hast du Peeves denn dann irgendwo gesehen?"

„Ich habe eben gesagt, komme gerade erst aus der Dusche", betonte er säuerlich. „Wann soll ich ihn gesehen haben?"

„Nun, falls du ihn findest, sag uns Bescheid", meinte Helga sanft und wandte sich ab. Als Rowena ihr auf dem Fuß folgte, wollte Salazar gerade seinen Weg in die Große Halle fortsetzen, da packte ihn Godric am Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Salzar zischte wütend und wollte sich losreißen, doch der Griff war zu stark.

„Was ist?", fuhr er den Rotschopf an. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn ihn jemand ohne Vorwarnung berührte und das wusste Godric auch!

„Wo ist er?", fragte Gryffendor eindringlich – nur dass der Effekt wegen seiner momentanen Gestalt so ziemlich für die Katz war.

„Ich habe dir bereits-"

„Du hast nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass du nicht weißt wo er ist. Ich kenne dich Sal, du versuchst dich ständig mit Halbwahrheiten, Wortspielen oder rhetorischen Fragen rauszureden. Also?"

Salzar zögerte für einen Moment. Aber Godric hatte ihn durchschaut und irgendwann würde es ohnehin rauskommen.

„In den Kerkern", gab er schließlich zu.

„Und?"

„Aufgehangen an den Daumen."

„Und?"

„Über einem dampfenden Kessel mit einem Trank zur Herstellung blutspuckender Furunkeln, und jetzt lass mich los!"

Godric ließ von ihm ab, sah aber nicht unbedingt zufrieden aus.

„Sal, wirklich, hatten wir nicht gesagt, wir wollen Folter von den Schülerstrafen ausnehmen?"

„Wieso Folter? Er hängt nur ein wenig rum. Das hat noch niemandem geschadet. Als wir letzte Woche McLaggan auf dem Hof haben auspeitschen lassen, hast du auch nichts gesagt."

„McLaggan hat ja auch Erstklässler dazu angestiftet, ein Zentaurenfohlen zu fangen und ihm die Haare auszureißen, um irgendeinen dunklen Zaubertrank damit zu brauen. Das hätte uns beinahe einen Krieg mit der Herde eingebracht. Peeves ist harmlos und überhaupt betrifft das uns alle, also sollten wir auch gemeinsam die Strafe bestimmen."

„Nun, stell dir vor, heute Morgen wusste ich noch nicht, dass du vom Blitz getroffen wurdest. Sieh es als Strafe für seine letzten zehn Streiche an."

„Du holst ihn wieder hoch. Sofort."

„Nein. Da unten stehen noch drei Dutzend Kessel, die gesäubert werden müssen."

„Du hattest deinen Spaß. Jetzt lass uns auch noch was von ihm ab haben."

Salazar schnaubte verächtlich. Egal was Godric mit diesem Bengel vorhatte, es würde ihm nur eine Erleichterung sein.

„Du kriegst ihn heute mittag. Nicht früher. Und kein Wort zu den Ladys."

Godric runzelte die Stirn, was ihm nur noch mehr das Aussehen eines grimmigen Löwen verlieh.

„Darüber reden wir noch, Slytherin", meinte er, bevor auch er ihn allein ließ.

Salazar hatte inzwischen nicht übel Lust, das Frühstück ausfallen zu lassen, aber dann hätten die Schüler gedacht, er würde sich verstecken, weil ihm ebenfalls ein Streich gespielt worden war. Also ging er doch in die Große Halle und ließ sich am Lehrertisch nieder, zwischen Rowena und Castel, dem Astronomielehrer, den sie anfang dieses Jahres eingestellt hatten. Castel war zwar nicht annähernd so begabt wie die vier Gründer, aber auf seinem Fachgebiet übertraf er sie alle, da sich keiner von ihnen je wirklich für den Himmel interessiert hatte. Die Schüler mochten den älteren Mann nicht besonders, denn er war streng und funkelte die kleinen Bestien mit seinen blauen Augen immer so böse an, als träumte er von Daumenschrauben. Was er vermutlich tat.

Salazar konnte nicht gerade sagen, dass er ihn mochte, aber er wusste, wie man mit dieser Sorte Mensch umzugehen hatte. Er war der einzige Zauberer gewesen, der nicht frauenfeindlich war, den sie für Astronomie hatten finden können.

Salazar beendete sein Frühstück in nur einer halben Stunde und meisterte es hervorragend, das Getuschel und Gekicher der Schüler nicht zu beachten, die immer wieder zum Lehrertisch deuteten. Helga hatte inzwischen wieder normale Arme und Rowena war den Großteil ihrer Federn losgeworden, aber ihre Frisuren waren immer noch extraordinär. Als Salazar die Halle verließ, begegnete er auf dem Gang Lady Lorsano, der Lehrerin für Arithmantik und Wahrsagen und grüßte sie mit einem Nicken. Lorsano war ebenfalls neu und die zweite Ergänzung im Kollegium seit der Gründung der Schule. Die Schülerschaft war in den letzten Jahren derart gewachsen, dass sie die Häuser nicht mehr zusammen unterrichten konnten, sondern die Klassen teilen mussten. Selbst da die Erst- bis Drittklässler noch nicht alle Fächer belegten, hatten die Gründer schon viel zu viel zu tun und überlegten bereits, weitere Hilfskräfte einzustellen, die ihren Unterricht wenigstens teilweise übernehmen würden. Salazar wäre das nur recht, selbst ihm wuchs die Arbeit aus drei Fächern bei so vielen Schülern langsam über den Kopf.

Vor seiner ersten Stunde hatte Salazar jedoch noch ein wenig Zeit und so begab er sich in seine unteren Quartiere, um ein wenig zu entspannen. Der Gedanke an Peeves heiterte ihn auf, als er sich in sein Versteck tief unter der Schule begab. Weder Schüler noch Lehrer wussten, wo sich seine Kammer befand. Und das war auch gut so, denn hier lagerten all seine Geheimnisse und er wusste es würde nur Streit geben, wenn einer der anderen sie jemals entdecken würde.

~Willkommen zurück, Meissssster~, begrüßte ihn ein sanftes Zischen.

Salazar ließ sich in einen gemütlichen Sessel fallen und wie auf Kommando flackerte im Kamin gegenüber ein Feuer auf. Der Raum war mit dunkelgrünen Stoffbahnen ausgekleidet. Bilder von Schlangen und von seiner Familie, von seiner Frau und seinem Sohn hingen an den Wänden. Der hintere Teil des Raumes wurde von einem Himmelbett mit silbernen Vorhängen eingenommen und an der Seite stand ein großer Schreibtisch. Eine Tür führte in ein kleineres Badezimmer, eine weitere in eine kleine Bibliothek, von der aus er in sein Labor gelangen konnte, an das sich wiederum eine Vorratskammer mit Zaubertrankzutaten anschloss. Die dritte Tür führte hinaus in die Eingangshalle, in der sich eine tiefe Mulde befand, die immer mit frischem Wasser gefüllt war. Dort hielt sich seine Vertraute bevorzugt auf, schwamm herum oder wand sich an den Statuen herauf. Die größte davon beherbergte den Eingang zu ihrem Nest, ein riesiger, runder Raum, stockduster wie eine Tropfsteinhöhle und mit Laub und Heu ausgekleidet, sodass sie es gemütlich hatte. Dort störte sie niemand, nicht einmal Salazar.

Doch heute befand sich Saliha nicht in der Eingangshalle, nicht in ihrem Nest und auch nicht im Pool. Heute lag sie zusammengerollt vor dem Kamin, die Augen entspannt geschlossen und ließ ihre gespaltene rote Zunge hervorschnellen, um seinen Geruch aufzunehmen.

Salazar schlief für gewöhnlich in seinem oberen Quartier im Schloss. Das war weniger auffällig. Wie die Quartiere der anderen lag es in der Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraumes seines Hauses und meistens befand er sich auch dort, wenn mal wieder irgendetwas passierte und die ganze Schule mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Immer öfter kam es aber vor, dass Salazar nirgendwo zu finden war. Dann hielt er sich mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit hier in seiner Kammer auf, dem unteren Quartier. Salihas Gesellschaft beruhigte ihn immer. Dass sie heute in seinen Räumen gewartet hatte, bewies, dass auch sie bemerkt hatte, wie oft er in letzter Zeit zu ihr herabstieg. Natürlich freute sie sich darüber, aber manchmal deutete sie ihm gegenüber auch ihre Sorge an.

Die riesige Schlange, die mit sechseinhalb Metern schon seit fünf Jahren zu groß war, um sie noch überall hin mitzunehmen, wie er es früher getan hatte, schmiegte ihren Kopf in seine Hand, als er ihr über die Schuppen strich und zischte leise und wohlwollend.

~Jetzt will er auch noch die Folterstrafen abschaffen~, meinte Salazar ohne Überleitung. ~Er hat getobt und geschrien, so wütend war er auf diesen Jungen, aber er ist trotzdem gegen körperliche Gewalt.~

~Nicht alle Ssssweibeiner geniessssen essss, anderen weh ssssu tun.~

~Ich doch auch nicht, Saliha. Es geht dabei nicht um Vergnügen. Es geht um Demütigung. Demut lässt sie ihren Platz erkennen. Der Junge hat keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, im Dreck zu leben. Egal was er für Unsinn macht, ich würde ihn nicht so behandeln, wenn er Talent zeigen würde. Hölle, ich bin froh, dass er nicht in meinem Haus ist.~

~Habt Ihr dassss den anderen denn auch einmal sssso gessssagt?~

~Sie wissen es.~

~Sssssicher? Essss gab schon immer unwahre Gerüchte über Euch. Wie sssollen ssssie wissssen, wasss wahr isssst und wassss nicht, wenn Ihr Euch nie erklärt?~

Salazar schwieg für einen Moment und dachte darüber nach. Godric kannte ihn. Die Ladys kannten ihn. Sie arbeiteten schließlich schon seit Jahren mit ihm zusammen. Aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte... Hatte er ihnen jemals erklärt, warum er so handelte, wie er es tat? Nun, vielleicht nicht in aller Ausführlichkeit... Einige seiner Gründe waren schließlich recht persönlich und er hatte schlicht und einfach kein Verlangen, darüber zu reden. Er erklärte seine Handlungen nicht, er hatte immer einen guten Grund für sie und das wussten die Gründer auch... oder?

Wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Godric. Er wusste praktisch alles über den Gryffendorerben. Die gesamte Lebensgeschichte. Aufgewachsen in einer reichen, alten Zaubererfamilie als ältester Sohn einer fünfköpfigen Bande hatte er auch das Meiste geerbt. Fast sämtliches Bargeld war jedoch in den Krieg investiert worden, weil dieser Depp sich ja unbedingt in diese ägyptische Prinzessin verlieben musste. Gryffendor hatte halb Ägypten bereits erobert und die Magier dort unterworfen, als die seine Geliebte kurzerhand umbrachten und ihn wie einen geprügelten Hund nach Hause schickten. Seine Männer hatten zwar immer wieder lang und breit seinen Mut in der Schlacht besungen, aber Godric war vieles, nur kein Herrscher. Er hatte keinerlei Ambitionen gehabt, das eroberte Gebiet zu behalten und, als sein Kriegsgrund tot vor ihm am Boden lag, hatte er einfach alles hingeschmissen.

Es folgte seine Zeit als Hofmagier des Königs, in der Salazar ihn auch kennengelernt hatte. Als Godric dann aber seinen gesamten ererbten Grundbesitz verkauft hatte, um den Bau einer Zaubererschule zu finanzieren, hatte Salazar ihn endgültig zum Idioten erklärt. Immerhin, mit seiner und der Hilfe der Ladys war dann doch noch alles gut gegangen, aber eine finanzielle Einnahmequelle war die Schule natürlich nicht. Sie warf gerade mal so viel ab, wie für ihre zugegebenermaßen üppige Unterhaltung notwendig war. Keinem der Lehrer machte das etwas aus, sie liebten ihr Leben auf Hogwarts. Trotzdem fragte sich die Welt da draußen noch heute, warum die vier großartigsten Zauberer, beziehungsweise Hexen, dieser Zeit ihr Talent verschwendeten, indem sie sich mit kleinen Kindern abgaben.

An Tagen wie diesem fragte sich das Salazar ebenfalls.

Slytherin wusste also alles über Gryffendor und auch eine Menge persönlicher Fakten über die Ladys. Was aber wussten die Gründer über ihn? Was war bekannt über Salazar Slytheirn, den berühmtesten Schwarzmagier dieser Zeit? Kaum etwas, gestand er sich ein. Saliha hatte Recht, wie sollte er bei dem riesigen Meinungsunterschied zu Godric denn jemals einen Kompromiss finden, wenn der andere nichts über ihn wusste und ihn demzufolge nicht verstehen konnte?

Bisher hatte Slytherin die Gerüchte über ihn immer mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan, aber nun erkannte er, dass er nicht... missverstanden werden wollte. Er wollte, dass die Menschen seine Entscheidungen nachvollziehen und seinem Weg folgen würden.

Salazar überlegte eine ganze Weile lang, was er tun sollte und schließlich kam ihm eine Idee. Der Magier ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und setzte sich in den hohen Lehnstuhl. Dann griff er sich eine Rolle Pergament und eine Feder, befeuchtete sie kurz mit der Zunge und tauchte sie in das Tintenfass. Für einige Sekunden schwebte die Feder über dem Pergament, während Salazar die Worte zu fassen versuchte, die ihm angemessen erschienen.

Dann begann er zu schreiben...

_Mein Name ist Salazar Slytherin. Wer diese Memoiren findet, mag sie achtlos beiseite legen, da ihm mein Name nichts sagt. Doch sollte mein größtes Lebenswerk die Zeit überstehen, so will ich hier für alle folgenden Generationen festhalten, wie es zu seiner Entstehung kam. _

_Die Geschichte von Hogwarts ist untrennbar verbunden mit der Geschichte seiner Gründer. Sie ist untrennbar verbunden mit meiner Geschichte. Untrennbar verbunden mit den Erfahrungen und dem Geist unseres Zeitalters, der unsere Entscheidungen beeinflusst hat. Ich kann nicht für die anderen sprechen, aber ich kann erzählen, was mich zu meinen Entscheidungen bewogen hat. Um dies verständlich zu machen, muss ich jedoch weit zurückgreifen. Weit zurück bis auf die Zeit, da ich noch ein kleiner Junge war..._

_Ich stamme aus einer recht ärmlichen, aber alten Zaubererfamilie. Meine Mutter war Heilerin, mein Vater entwickelte Schutzzauber und Flüche, die an bestimmte Orte oder Objekte gebunden waren. Meinen Zauberstab hatte ich von meinem Großvater geerbt. Damals waren sie schließlich sehr teuer. Damit hatte ich als Erstgeborener wirklich Glück gehabt, denn meine drei kleinen Geschwister hatten nie einen erhalten. Mutter und Vater brachten mir schon in jungen Jahren viel Magie bei, denn sie waren stolz auf mein Talent. Damals teilte ich mir einen Raum mit meinem Bruder und meinen beiden Schwestern. Die beiden Jüngsten lagen noch in den Windeln und mein Bruder war ständig krank. Keiner von ihnen gab also einen besonders guten Spielgefährten ab. Aber das machte nichts, denn ich hatte ja meine anderen Freunde. Als ich meiner Mutter einmal von ihnen erzählte, hielt sie mir den Mund zu und raunte, ich solle niemandem von ihnen erzählen. Es waren also meine geheimen Freunde: die Schlangen, die in dem kleinen Wäldchen nebenan leben. Nur ich konnte mit ihnen sprechen. Leider waren sie aber nicht sonderlich intelligent. Aber im Großen und Ganzen könnte mein Leben nicht perfekter sein._

Salazar hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn. Rasch sprach er einen Tempus-Zauber und stellte fest, dass ihn sein Bauchgefühl nicht getrogen hatte. Es waren nur noch zehn Minuten bis zu seiner ersten Stunde; Zaubertränke.

Mit einem Zauber trocknete er die Tinte und rollte das Pergament zusammen. Obwohl seine Kammer absolut sicher war und niemand hier je hereinkäme, legte er eine Reihe an Schutzzaubern über das Papier, bevor er aufstand. Paranoid? Nein, es ist keine Paranoia, wenn sie wirklich hinter dir her sind, das war seine Meinung. Und hinter Salazar waren eine Menge Leute her.

~Du passt wie immer hier auf, nicht wahr?~, flüsterte er Saliha zu.

~Natürlich~, zischte diese und rollte sich wieder zusammen. ~Und... Meissster?~

~Ja?~

~Ich freue mich wirklich immer ssssehr, wenn Ihr zu mir kommt. Aber Ihr ssssolltet Euch trotzdem nicht sssso oft mit ihm streiten.~ Er brauchte nicht einmal zu fragen, wen sie meinte.

Salazar dachte an den Morgen zurück. Wir reden später, hatte Godric gemeint. Der eigentliche Streit stand ihm noch bevor.

Der Zaubertrankmeister seufzte. ~Ich werde es versuchen.~


	2. Chapter 2

„Wir werden heute mit dem Simultanbrauen beginnen", verkündete Salazar der Schar Viertklässler.

„Wir fangen einfach an. Ich möchte, dass ihr einen Trank zum Fiebersenken und einen zum Herstellen von Wundsalbe braut. Beides solltet ihr vom zweiten Jahr kennen. Erinnert euch an den Spruch zum Halten des Trankes aus der letzten Stunde, wenn ihr etwas nachschlagen müsst. Er kann nach Stadium zwei und fünf des Fiebertrankes und nach den Stadien eins, fünf und sechs der Wundsalbe angewandt werden. Wenn der eine Trank im jeweiligen Stadium angehalten wird öder längere Zeit köcheln muss, könnt ihr am anderen weiterarbeiten. Die Zutaten für die Tränke sind ähnlich, also erwarte ich keine Explosionen. Sollte es doch jemand schaffen, seinen Kessel zu schmelzen oder ähnlichen Unsinn anzustellen, gibt es zwei Wochen Nachsitzen bei mir, ist das klar?"

Die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs nickten eilig mit dem Kopf und begannen, ihre Kessel hervorzuholen. Salazar war froh, dass er eine Doppelstunde hatte, als er bemerkte, dass einige von ihnen sogar Schwierigkeiten hatten, ihren Kessel zu verdoppeln. Nach einer Viertelstunde half er den letzten Schülern dabei, jedoch nicht ohne ihnen vorher noch einige Punkte abzuziehen.

Die Unterrichtseinheit verlief ohne Explosionen und geschmolzene Kessel, aber am Ende waren lediglich fünf der bei ihm abgegebenen Tränke gut genug, um sie zum Krankenflügel hochzuschicken. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass vier davon von den Ravenclaws stammten.

Als die Schüler schnatternd den Raum verließen, schwang Salazar seinen Zauberstab und eine Reihe von magischen Schutzwällen hüllte die Wände ein, sowie die Regale mit den Zaubertrankzutaten darin. Seine nächste Klasse war Verwandlung und er wollte heute den Fünftklässlern beibringen, Möbel in Tiere zu verwandeln. Diesmal hatte er Slytherins und Ravenclaws, seine Lieblingsmischung.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde tummelten sich sieben Schweine und fünf Rinder in dem kleinen Raum. Einige von ihnen hatten Holzbeine oder wiesen eine braune Maserung auf, andere hatten Schubladen statt Mäulern und so weiter... Salazar verwandelte diese misslungenen Exemplare zurück in Tische, bevor er die Schüler entließ. Dann betrachtete er die übrigen, gelungenen Tiere mit hartem Blick und hob seinen Zauberstab, als-

KNALL!

Die Tür flog auf und Godric kam herein, gerade als Salazar seinen Schneidefluch sprach. Die Tiere quiekten entsetzt, als einem von ihnen glattweg der Kopf abfiel und Godric, über und über mit Blut bespritzt, stand da wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

Mit gefährlicher Ruhe wischte sich der Lord (dessen Mähne inzwischen wieder ganz natürlich aussah) das Blut aus dem Gesicht und sah Salazar an, als würde er ebenfalls gerne einen Kopf abschlagen.

Es sah urkomisch aus.

„Was. Ist. Das?", fragte Godric langsam, während sich das Vieh verzweifelt bemühte, sich an ihm vorbei aus der Tür zu drängen.

„Das ist Kunst", erwiderte Salazar mit einer ausladenden Geste. „Ich nenne es: der blutbespritzte Trottel."

„Salazar!"

Salazar rollte mit den Augen. Jetzt würde wieder eine dieser Tiraden kommen... Es sei denn – nun, er konnte ja einmal ausprobieren, was es helfen würden, wenn er sich tatsächlich einmal erklärte.

„Ich hatte gerade Verwandlung. Das Vieh geht an die Küche und weil _du _den Hauselfen verboten hast, irgendetwas zu töten, sei es auch nur ein Tier, werde ich sie vorher schlachten. Kann ich wissen, dass du im nächsten Augenblick die Tür aufreißt – mal wieder ohne zu klopfen?"

Godric kochte sichtlich vor unterdrückter Wut, aber er schloss die Tür hinter sich, reinigte sich selbst rasch mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch und verpasste einem der Schweine einen Tritt, als er näher kam.

„Kein schwarzmagisches Ritual, für das du haufenweise Tierblut brauchst?", vergewisserte er sich misstrauisch.

„Es mag dich überraschen, Ric, aber mein Alltag besteht nicht nur aus Ritualen und schwarzer Magie."

„Ach nein, ich vergaß deine Schlangenzucht. Mal wieder was nettes ausgebrütet?"

Salazar verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Erst neulich hatte seine Schwarze Mamba, die in seinem Terrarium in seinem mehr oder weniger zugänglichen zweiten Quartier im Schloss lebte, Nachwuchs bekommen. Nur zwei Tage später waren die Jungtiere zur Welt gekommen – ohne Giftzähne. Salazar war fuchsteufelswild gewesen als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Godric dahinter steckte und die Eier mit einem Verharmlosungszauber belegt hatte. Eine Schwarze Mamba ohne Giftzähne war wie Eunuch im Harem! Die Kleinen würden niemals in der Lage sein, in der freie Natur zu überleben. Den Vorfall hatte Salazar noch immer nicht vergessen.

„Immerhin verbringe ich meine Freizeit nicht mit nutzlosen Schwerkämpfen und albernen Turnübungen dreißig Meter über dem Erdboden. Ich kümmere mich um die mir Anvertrauten."

„Jaa, klar, deswegen hast du auch Peeves aufgehangen, nicht wahr? Scheiße, du behandelst deine Haustiere besser als deine Freunde!"

„Was vielleicht daran liegt, dass du zu letzterer Gruppe gehörst", schnaubte Slytherin sarkastisch.

„Du bist wirklich unausstehlich! Kannst du nicht einmal wie ein normaler Mensch Konversation pflegen? Selbst deine Frau hat Angst vor dir und wann hast du das letzte Mal mit deinem Sohn zusammen Spaß gehabt?"

Oh, nein. Jetzt ging er zu weit.

Mit einem Knall apparierte Salazar direkt vor Godric (was auch nur möglich war, da er ein Gründer war) packte ihn am Kragen und stieß ihn heftig gegen die Tür hinter ihm.

Godric sah ihn erschrocken an, als er sich gegen das kühle Holz gepresst fühlte, Salazars Zauberstab an der Kehle. Die Körper der beiden waren eng aneinander gepresst. Salazar hielt seinen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand und presste mit der linken Godrics Handgelenk gegen die Tür, sodass er weder seinen eigenen Zauberstab noch das Schwert ziehen konnte, dass an seiner Seite hing.

„Wage es _niemals_ mir mangelnde Fürsorge für meine Familie zu unterstellen! Du weißt _gar nichts_ über mich und wie ich die Dinge handhabe! Mein Sohn wird alles von mir bekommen und im Gegensatz zu dir wird er sein Erbe zu schätzen wissen! Noch so eine Bemerkung über meine Erziehungsmaßnahmen, sei es für Schüler oder für mein eigen Fleisch und Blut und ich werde dich eine Lektion lehren, die deine Eltern scheinbar ausgelassen haben! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Godric sah ihn kalt an und und Salazar bohrte ihm den Zauberstab praktisch in die Kehle. „Ich fragte: Hast du mich verstanden!"

Etwas von der Kälte wich aus Godrics Blick und auf einmal war da etwas anderes. Enttäuschung? Zorn? Trauer?

„Früher warst du nicht so, Sal. Was ist nur los mit dir?"

Abrupt ließ Salazar ihn los, nicht ohne ihn noch einmal heftig gegen die Tür zu schubsen.

„Was los ist, fragst du mich? Gar nichts ist los! So war ich schon immer! Ich dachte, du wüsstest das. Ich dachte, du wärst wirklich mein Freund, also habe ich versucht, dir nach und nach zu zeigen, wie ich wirklich bin, dich hinter das Bild blicken zu lassen, dass sich alle von mir machen. Aber du bist einfach zu blödsinnig, zu beschränkt um mehr als nur den Schatten einer Oberfläche zu erhaschen."

Beide wussten sie, dass sich das Gespräch längst nicht mehr um sadistische Neigungen und dunkle Rituale drehte. Hier ging es um mehr. Es ging um ihre Freundschaft, eine Freundschaft, die in den letzten Monaten bereits zu oft auf der Kippe gestanden hatte.

„Sal, ich..."

„Geh!", wies ihn Salazar harsch an und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Geh einfach. Rechts, dritte Abbiegung links und zweite Tür rechts, da findest du Peeves. Ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen."

Godric verließ den Raum wortlos. Salazar machte sich mit einem grimmigen Vergnügen daran, das restliche Vieh zu schlachten. Jedes zweite Schwein schien ihm eine Löwenmähne zu tragen.

Als er fertig war und die Tiere mit einem Flick seines Zauberstabes hinab in die Küche befördert hatte, wo die Elfen sie auseinander nehmen würden, verließ er die Kerker und ging hinaus ins Freie. Am liebsten wäre er wieder hinunter zu Saliha gegangen, aber dann müsste er ihr von dem Streit erzählen und das wollte er nicht. Also setzte er sich ans Ufer des Sees unter eine alte Eiche und starrte aufs Wasser. Sein Gesicht war so glatt und ausdruckslos wie die Seeoberfläche, doch darunter brodelten seine aufgebrachten Gefühle.

Saviero Salazar Slytherin war jetzt in seinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts. Im Unterricht behandelte Salazar ihn wie alle anderen Schüler auch. Jedoch beorderte Salazar seinen Sohn regelmäßig in seine Räume, wo er ihm alles beibrachte, was Hogwarts allein ihm nicht geben konnte. Und Saviero war ein sehr wissbegieriger Schüler. Er saugte jedes Wort seines Vaters auf und hing an seinen Lippen, wenn er von seltenen Tränken und Ritualen sprach, von jenen Zaubern, die nur in Parsel gesprochen werden konnten und von den magischen Kreaturen, die es in fernen Ländern gab und die viel zu gefährlich waren, um sie auf das Hogwartsgelände zu bringen. Salazar sah nicht, was falsch daran sein sollte. Schließlich war es ja nicht so, dass er Saviero gegen dessen Willen Schwarze Magie beibrachte oder dergleichen. Außerdem ließ er nie aus, ihn auf die Gefahren hinzuweisen. Wenn es allerdings an Magie ging, die mit Schmerzen oder Tod zu tun hatten, war der Junge ohnehin zu zimperlich. Um die moralische Sache brauchte Salazar sich also auch keine Sorgen machen. Das hatte Saviero von seiner Mutter.

Warum also hatte Godric gemeint, er solle mehr mit seinem Sohn unternehmen und... Spaß haben? Lächerlich! Godric verstand unter Spaß ja nur Albernheiten und unverantwortliche, selbstmörderische Aktionen. Salazar wäre ein schlechter Vater, wenn er zuließe, dass Saviero solche Art von Spaß hätte. Der Junge würde es ihm schon danken. Mit dem Wissen, dass Salazar ihm gab, würde er einmal ein großartiger Zauberer sein. Dunkel? Vielleicht. Aber er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Er würde seinen Weg gehen und sich nicht beirren lassen, so wie sein Vater. Glück? Liebe? Das wurde überbewertet. Es ging um Überleben und darum, der nächsten Generation möglichst viel mitzugeben. Und wenn man gut war, wenn man das Talent dazu hatte, dann ging es darum, eine Spur in der Geschichte zu hinterlassen. Sich unsterblich zu machen im Gedächtnis der Menschheit.

Genau das hatte Salazar vor.

Er hatte noch ein wenig Zeit bis zu seinem Unterricht, Magische Geschöpfe. Auch wenn er die Greifen vorher noch fütterte, blieb fast noch eine ganze Stunde.

Salazar führte eine komplizierte Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab aus und sprach leise Worte. Kurz darauf erschien Tinte, Feder und die Pergamentrolle vor ihm, heraufbeschworen aus seiner Kammer. Salazar öffnete die Rolle, überflog noch einmal den zuvor geschrieben Text und setzte dann die Feder an.

_Es war knapp eine Woche vor meinem achten Geburtstag, als sich mein friedliche Leben änderte. Meine Schwestern waren beide im vorangegangenen Jahr an Griselkrätze gestorben und seitdem verbrachte ich viel Zeit mit meinem Bruder draußen, aus Angst, die Krankheit könnte immer noch im Haus stecken. Gegen diesen magischen Ausschlag war selbst Mutter hilflos. Meine Angst war nicht ganz unbegründet, denn meine ältere Schwester folgte der Jüngeren knapp drei Monate später. Sie musste sich angesteckt haben. Manchmal hatte ich Angst, dass auch Balthaezar, mein Bruder, diese Krankheit hatte und an mich weitergeben könnte. Aber Mutter meinte zu mir, dass Balthaezars Krankheit im Blut liegt und er deswegen auch immun gegen die Krätze wäre. Wenigstens etwas Gutes._

_An diesem einen Tag jedenfalls spielte ich mit meinem fünfjährigen kleinen Bruder im Sumpf. Das war schon immer unser Spielplatz. In der anderen Richtung führte ein kleiner Pfad zwischen den Feldern hindurch zum nächsten Dorf: eine schmutzige, kleine Siedlung, in der nur Muggel wohnten. Meine Familie trieb schon immer Handel mit ihnen. Meine Mutter verkaufte ihnen Heilkräuter, manchmal auch Verhütungsmittel aus dem Wald und den Sümpfen. Nicht einmal die Hälfte davon war wirklich magisch. Im Gegenzug bekamen wir Lebensmittel. Hin und wieder brachten die Muggel auch einen Leichnam zu uns. Mein Vater brauchte die Toten, an ihnen probierte er seine Flüche aus. Die Muggel hatten davon natürlich keine Ahnung, aber wenn sie die Leichen abholten, waren sie für die Beerdigung immer hübsch anzusehen, egal wie entstellt sie zuvor von Krankheit oder Kämpfen auch gewesen sein mochten. Ich weiß, dass die Muggel deswegen etwas Angst vor uns hatten, aber das war mir egal. Ihre Angst war für mich irrelevant; ich war mit dem Tod ausgewachsen. Für mich war er etwas ganz Natürliches. Ich fand es auch nicht merkwürdig, dass mein Vater so viel mit Leichen arbeitete. Nur manchmal war ich etwas enttäuscht, dass ich nicht an seinen Projekten teilhaben durfte. Im Grunde fand ich seine Arbeit nämlich sehr interessant, auch wenn sie mir damals etwas unheimlich war. Später einmal wollte ich werden wie er und mächtige Schutzzauber weben, die alle beschützten, die ich liebte. Sollten die Einbrecher und Räuber doch mit doppelten und dreifachen Gliedmaßen gestraft werden, wenn sie meiner Familie etwas tun wollten! Nur dass mein Vater die Gräber meiner Schwestern so sehr schützte, das verstand ich nicht. Immerhin, die Toten waren tot und nur noch leere Hüllen. Denen konnte niemand mehr etwas tun._

_Doch ich schweife ab. _

_An jenem Tag war etwas anders. Ich hatte gestern schon davon gehört, dass fremde Priester in das Dorf gekommen waren. Christen nannten sie sich und sie waren auf der Suche nach meinesgleichen. Obwohl wir kaum mehr etwas zu Essen im Haus hatten, verbot meine Mutter mir, ins Dorf zu gehen, einzukaufen und mir die Fremden anzusehen. Ich war früh ins Bett geschickt worden. Neugierig wie ich damals nun aber war, rief ich einen meiner schuppigen Freunde zu mir. Die kleine, braune Schlange drückte sich in eine Kuhle im Lehmfußboden der Hütte und lauschte heimlich meinen Eltern. Leider wurde sie erwischt und fortgejagt, bevor sie mir irgendetwas erzählen konnte._

_Am Abend stand ich am Rand des Sumpfes mit meinem Bruder und sah einen langen Fackelzug vom Dorf aus hoch zu unserem Haus ziehen. Erst, als ich in der Ferne ihre teils wütenden, teils ängstlichen Gesichter erkennen konnte, wurde mir klar, was das zu bedeuten hatte: Sie waren gekommen, um uns zu holen. Verstohlen tastete ich nach meinem Zauberstab. Doch ich kannte nicht viele Verteidigungszauber, die weniger als zehn Minuten brauchen, um ihre Wirkung zu entwickeln. Also ließ ich ihn wieder los. Plötzlich musste ich über meine eigene Dummheit lächeln. Diese Muggel hatten doch keine Chance gegen meine Eltern! Sie würden nicht einmal ins Haus kommen. Vaters Schutzzauber würden sie aufhalten._

Salazar hielt kurz inne, als die Erinnerungen an jenen Tag ihn nach und nach wieder einholten. Er sah die tanzenden Lichter des Fackelzuges vor seinem inneren Auge, hörte das Schreien der Menschen, ihre zornigen Rufe... Muggel. Verabscheuungswürdige, niedere Kreaturen. Vermehrten sich wie Karnickel und waren zäh wie Schaben. Allein ihre schiere Übermacht verhinderte, dass die Zauberer sie nicht schon längst unterworfen hatten. Eines Tages würde das anders sein. Jedenfalls träumte er davon.

_Vaters Schutzzauber hielten sie nicht auf. Gerade mal fünf Minuten rannten die Muggel gegen die Türen an. Ein paar von ihnen wuchsen nach der Berührung mit den Zaubern ein zusätzliches paar Hände oder abstoßende Tentakeln und Pusteln im Kopfbereich. Aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, __weiter gegen die altersschwache Tür anzurennen. Schließlich brachen die Zauber zusammen. Ich konnte nur dastehen und starren, als die Muggel in mein Haus stürmten. Balthaezar schrie erschrocken und wollte hinüber rennen. Geistesgegenwärtig hielt ich ihn fest, beschützte ihn davor, in sein eigenes Verderben zu rennen. Und Verderben war es, das da auf meine Eltern zukam. Die Muggel waren in einer viel zu großen Überzahl. Sie zerren meine Eltern aus der Hütte und zerbrachen ihre Zauberstäbe. Mutter und Vater schrien und wehren sich nicht, als man ihre Hände_ _und Füße zusammen band und sie ins Dorf schleifte. Balthaezar zappelte wieder in meinem Arm. Ich ließ ihn mit mir zu Boden fallen und starrte nur mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf die Flammen, die in den Himmel emporschossen. Die Muggel zündeten unser Haus an. Nur eine halbe Stunde später sah ich ein zweites Feuer unten im Dorf und ich hörte Schreie. Die Schreie meiner Eltern, die bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt wurden, zusammen mit den verunstalteten Muggeln (welche natürlich vorher getötet wurden)._

_Und dann floh ich, suchte mir eine dunkle Ecke im Sumpf für mich und meinen Bruder und weinte mich in den Schlaf._

Salazars Hände zitterten. Er fluchte leise in Parsel, als er einen Tintenklecks auf dem Pergament hinterließ, entfernte ihn rasch mit stabloser Magie und stand auf. Heute würde er nichts anderes mehr fertig bringen. Die Erinnerung an seine verlorene Familie schmerzte zu sehr. Es war ein Erlebnis, das ihn für immer geprägt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gründern nahm er die Bedrohung durch die Muggel durchaus ernst. Er hatte gesehen, wozu diese Monster fähig waren.

Die Schriftrolle wurde wieder versiegelt und mittels Magie zurück in seine Kammer geschickt. Diesmal brauchte er ein paar Atemzüge länger als gewöhnlich, bis alle seine Gefühle wieder in seinem Inneren verschlossen waren. Dann stand er auf und ging zu seiner Klasse hinüber.


	3. Chapter 3

Es war Wochenende und Salazar braute in seinem Labor einige der kniffligeren Heiltränke, deren Vorräte im Krankenflügel regelmäßig aufgefrischt werden mussten. Da öffnete sich die Tür und ein schüchterner kleiner Hufflepuff aus der dritten Klasse lugte herein.

„Äh, guten Morgen Lord Slytherin..."

„Was ist?", knurrte dieser nur genervt. Sein Trank brauchte mindestens vier Stunden lang ständige Beaufsichtigung. Er konnte sich keine Unterbrechungen leisten, wenn er heute noch genug Zeit haben wollte, um noch etwas Felix Felicis zu brauen. Ließ sich hervorragend auf dem Drogenmarkt verkaufen. Und wenn ihn jemand erwischen sollte, nun, das Zeug war ja alles andere als schwarzmagisch, nicht wahr?

„Äh, Entschuldigung, aber Lord Gryffendor schickt mich. Ihr werdet im Lehrerzimmer erwartet."

Slytherin fluchte leise in Parsel und scheuchte den Hufflepuff mit einer Geste fort.

Salazar fügte in rascher Folge geriebenes Zweihorn, Krötenwarzen und einen Scheffel Käferaugen hinzu, bis der Trank Stadium sechs erreicht hatte und matt bläulich schimmerte. Dann sprach er rasch einen Zauber, der den Trank in diesem Zustand halten würde bis er wieder kam.

Verfluchter Gryffendor, dachte er sich, als er mit wehendem Umhang die Kerker verließ. Was dachte der sich eigentlich, wer er war! Ihn ständig zu sich zu zitieren, als hätte er nichts besseres zu tun! Dem würde er wirklich mal die Leviten lesen müssen. So ging das einfach nicht weiter, Freundschaft hin oder her.

„Ah, da bist du ja! Dann sind wir ja vollständig", rief Godric mit großzügiger Geste, als Salazar den Raum betrat. Sein Zorn legte sich ein wenig, als er sah, dass auch die Ladys anwesend waren.

„Du wolltest mich sehen?", fragte er höflich an Godric gewandt. Egal was für Probleme er mit dem Ritter haben mochte, er stritt sich nicht vor Frauen.

„Eigentlich nicht, nein. Hätte gut auf deine Gesellschaft verzichten können. Heute geht's um Rowena, aber sie hat gedacht, mein Name würde dich eher aus deinem Loch locken als ihrer."

Der Blick, den Salazar Rowena zuwarf, war bissig. Der, den Godric abbekam, war absolut tödlich.

„Oh bitte, hört auf!", fuhr die schwarzhaarige junge Lady dazwischen und erhob sich. „Heute soll ein Tag zum Feiern sein! Verderbt mir bitte nicht die Laune, ja?" Sie lächelte Salazar an, klimperte sogar mit den Wimpern. Er schnaubte, teils beleidigt, teils verächtlich. Er war kein dummer, heißblütiger Jüngling mehr! Die Masche zog bei ihm nicht, egal ob sie von seiner Frau oder einer der Gründerinnen kam. Oh, Ravenclaw wusste ihre Schönheit schamlos auszunutzen, das schon. Sie war auch klug, konnte aber nicht den Mund halten. Sie lernte schnell, überließ die harte Arbeit der Umsetzung aber immer anderen. Durch und durch verhätschelte kleine Adelige. Was sie allerdings nicht davor gerettet hatte, von ihrem Vater einen Bräutigam vorgesetzt zu bekommen. Inzwischen war sie zum dritten Mal Witwe und das nicht ohne Grund.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer besten Freundin Helga. Deren Heirat war ebenfalls arrangiert und sie, wie es üblich war, zur Hausfrau und Mutter erzogen worden. Doch anders als Rowena hatte Helga sich nie beschwert. Nur hatte ihr Mann ihre gesamte Mitgift verspielt, bis sie nicht einmal mehr das Geld hatten, um ihre Kinder in die Lehre zu schicken. Sie waren bei den Ravenclaws untergekommen. Mittlerweile war auch Helga eine sehr glückliche Witwe, die in ihrem Beruf als Lehrerin voll aufging. Wenn man die Hintergründe ihrer Freundin kannte, nicht weiter verwunderlich.

Salazar würde den Teufel tun, auf diese Dämonin hereinzufallen. Sie war nur freundlich wenn sie etwas wollte und auch wenn sie bereit war, sehr weit zu gehen, um es zu bekommen, durfte man niemals den Fehler machen, ihr wirklich zu verfallen. Sie hatte etwas gegen Männer, die ihr Heiratsanträge machen wollten.

„Sieh dir das an!", forderte Rowena begeistert und deutete auf den Tisch, um den herum die Sessel postiert waren, auf denen die Gründer es sich bequem gemacht hatten. Darauf lag ein silbernes, mit Edelsteinen verziertes Diadem, das Salazar bekannt vorkam. Ah, genau, es war der Kopfschmuck, den Ravenclaw auf ihrer zweiten Hochzeit getragen hatte. Gerade wollte Salazar fragen; „Ja, und?", als er ein Prickeln im Nacken spürte. Ein Prickeln wie von starker Magie.

Mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Ehrfurcht hob er das Diadem hoch und betrachtete es. Es war ein ganz nettes Schmuckstück, ja, aber das war nur zweitrangig. Durch das Metallgeflecht wob sich eine unglaublich starke Magie. Da waren alte Schutzzauber, Geistmagie und noch etwas, das er nicht erkannte. Was wirklich bemerkenswert war.

„Was macht es?", fragte er staunend.

„Es ist grandios, nicht wahr? Ich habe Monate daran gearbeitet und endlich ist es fertig."

Salazar widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. Danach hatte er nicht gefragt!

„Es erhöht die Konzentrationkraft und Intelligenz des Trägers", sagte die Hexe schließlich, „stärker als jedes herkömmliches Mittel."

Salazar sah sie irritiert an. „Wozu brauchst du das? Du bist doch schon genial."

Rowena wurde ein wenig rot. „Sag doch nicht sowas!", meinte sie spielerisch.

Salazar sah sie verständnislos an. Das war kein Kompliment, sondern eine ernst gemeinte Frage gewesen! Nun, aber das war ja mal wieder typisch Rowena. Sie verschwendete ihren brillianten Geist darauf, etwas vollkommen Nutzloses zu erfinden. Jedenfalls nutzlos für sie.

„Was hast du damit vor?", fragte er, als er widerstrebend das Diadem zurücklegte.

„Oh, nun ich dachte, ich gebe es meiner Tochter, wenn sie heiratet. Aber bis dahin muss es sicher aufbewahrt werden."

Hier schaltete sich Godric ein: „Ich habe bereits eine Reihe von Schutzzaubern darauf gelegt, die es vor Zerstörung bewahren. Aber wenn es darum geht, es vor Dieben zu schützen, dann bist du genau der Richtige dafür."

„Willst du damit sagen, ich sei paranoid?", fragte Salazar und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das auch, aber eigentlich eher, weil du früher selbst mal... Du weißt schon."

Es war gerade mal zehn Uhr morgens und Salazar hatte bereits nicht übel Lust, Godric den Hals umzudrehen. Nannte ihn dieser Bastard doch tatsächlich einen Dieb!

„Er meint, dass du ein toller Fluchbrecher bist", versuchte Helga rasch, den Fehler wieder gut zu machen. „Du hast die meiste Erfahrung in sowas."

„Schön", presste Salazar zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Was für ein Schutz soll es denn sein? Wie viele Gliedmaßen sollen dem Dieb abfallen, wenn er das Ding berührt? Ich könnte ihn auch aus allen Poren bluten lassen oder in das Diadem hineinziehen, sodass sein Geist bis in alle Ewigkeit daran gebunden ist..."

Die Gründer starrten ihn an.

„Ich wollte das Diadem an meine Kinder weitergeben, Salazar..."

„Ach, der macht doch nur Spaß", behauptete Godric. „Er wird dir den Gefallen tun, Rowena."

Die Schwarzhaarige sah zweifelnd zu ihm auf.

Salazar bleckte die Zähne.

„Aber wenn du zu viel zu tun hast, verstehe ich das natürlich auch", meinte sie rasch.

„Oh, keine Ursache", erwiderte Salazar gefährlich freundlich und griff wieder nach dem Diadem. „Vertrau mir ruhig. Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen."

Er tat es natürlich _nicht_ für sie. Aber dieses Diadem war wirklich außergewöhnlich und er brannte darauf, es zu untersuchen.

„Du entschuldigst doch?" Rowena quietschte auf, als Salazar ihr mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung ein Haar ausriss.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass es dich umbringt, wenn du es das erste Mal aufsetzt", meinte er zuckersüß. „Ich werde es an deine Signatur binden."

Ohne die anderen Gründer noch eines Blickes zu würdigen – was fiel denen ein, ihn für jede Kleinigkeit einzustellen wie einen Hauselfen? - rauschte er aus dem Raum.

Er war noch nicht ganz außer Hörweite, als Godric sich zu Rowena hinüberlehnte.

„Du weißt schon, was der alles mit einem Haar von dir anstellen könnte, oder?"  
Rowena wurde blass.

Salazar nahm das Diadem mit hinunter in seine Kammer. Auch wenn es für Rowena nutzlos war, er würde die Macht dieses Schmuckstücks nicht unterschätzen. Es konnte nur zu leicht missbraucht werden. Das würde ihn zwar nicht sonderlich interessieren, aber Rowena war darauf fixiert, das Diadem in ihrer Blutlinie zu belassen. Dafür gäbe es in der Tat eine Menge Schutzzauber, aber das Diadem würde wohl kaum von Männern getragen werden. Es würde also von Mutter an Tochter weitergegeben werden. Wenn eine von ihnen aber nur Söhne hätte, würde sie es an eine Schwiegertochter weitergeben wollen, die nicht das Blut der Ravenclaws teilte. Damit fiel eine Vielzahl an Schutzzaubern weg, die allein an die Blutlinie gebunden waren. Salazar musste einen anderen Weg finden...

Salazar betrat seine Kammer und stellte fest, dass Saliha nicht da war. Vermutlich hatte sie den Ausgang auf den Schlossgründen benutzt, um ein wenig im Wald jagen zu gehen. Salazar machte sich keine Sorgen um sie (ein Basilisk konnte ja wohl gut auf sich selbst aufpassen) aber er hätte hierbei gern ihren Ratschlag eingeholt. Nicht dass die Schlange regelmäßig geniale Einfälle hätte. Aber hin und wieder gab sie doch ein Kommentar von sich, der Salazar zu einer neuen Idee inspirierte.

Tatsächlich spielte er mit dem Gedanken, wirklich einen hässlichen Fluch auf das Diadem zu legen, einfach um Rowena zu ärgern. Aber das wäre unfair gewesen. Er war nicht wirklich wütend auf Ravenclaw. Salazar versorgte das ganze Schloss mit Zaubertränken und es war nur natürlich, dass man seine Meinung einholte, wenn es um dunkle Zauberer oder schwarze Magie ging. Das hätte ihn nicht so aufgeregt, wenn nicht... Wenn nicht Godrics ständigen Kommentare wären. Sie unterschieden sich von seinen gewöhnlichen Albernheiten. Es waren auch keine spitzen Bemerkungen mehr. Es war beißender Sarkasmus. Provokation. Was bezweckte dieser Idiot denn nur? Er musste doch wissen, dass es nicht gerade ratsam war, ihn wütend zu machen.

Frustriert ließ sich Salazar in einen Sessel fallen. Er fühlte sich rastlos und das nicht erst seit heute. Letzte Nacht hatte er gerade mal zwei Stunden Schlaf bekommen. Es war Vollmond gewesen und er war hinunter zum See gegangen, um frisches Flussgras zu ernten.

Salazar sah zu der Tür der Bibliothek hinüber, die sofort aufsprang, genau wie die zum Labor dahinter. Ohne auch nur den Zauberstab zu benutzen, rief er einen Auffrischungstrank zu sich. Kaum hatte er den getrunken, fühlte sich sein Kopf wieder klar an. Für einen Moment dachte er an den Heiltrank, der noch immer im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer auf ihn wartete, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Der Stadiumszauber würde noch mindestens fünf Stunden halten. Bis dahin hätte er die Magie, die Rowena auf das Diadem gelegt hatte, entschlüsselt. Das mochte noch keine Garantie dafür sein, eine Kopie herzustellen, aber selbst wenn nicht... Rowena war nicht das einzige Genie in Hogwarts.

Salazar legte gerade das Diadem vor sich auf den Tisch und zog den Zauberstab, da fiel sein Blick auf die Pergamentrolle, die ebenfalls dort lag. Fast sofort überkamen ihn Erinnerungen an eine längst vergangene, aber ebenso rastlose Zeit. Er zögerte – dann legte er den Zauberstab weg und griff stattdessen zur Feder.

_Der Mord an meinen Eltern war wie ein böser Traum. Als ich wieder aufwachte, war ich stark, jedenfalls äußerlich. Mein Gesicht war eine undurchdringliche Maske und ich hatte einen Plan, was ich nun tun wollte. Obwohl es mir im Herzen weh tat, befahlt ich Balthaezar, allein im Wald zu warten, der sich an den trockeneren Teil des Sumpfes anschloss. Derweil ging ich zu den abgebrannten Ruinen meines Hauses und durchsuchte sie. Ich fand den alten Umhang meines Vaters. Er gab eine gute Decke ab, also nahm ich ihn mit. Glücklicherweise war er durch die Zauber, die darauf lagen, wasser- und feuerfest. Außerdem hat er magisch vergrößerte Taschen, in denen ich ein paar alte Schmuckstücke versteckte, die man zu Geld machen konnte. Dann rief ich meine schuppigen Freunde herbei und befahlt ihnen, nach meinen Eltern zu sehen. Besonders sollten sie nach dem Ring Ausschau halten, den Vater immer an seiner linken Hand getragen hatte. Ein altes Erbstück, das mir sehr wichtig war. Eine Stunde später brachte mir die kleine braune Schlange, dieselbe, die meine Eltern belauscht hatte, den schweren Goldring. Sie beschwerte sich lautstark, dass sie dafür durch Knochenstaub und Asche hatte kriechen müssen, aber ich hörte gar nicht richtig zu. Eigentlich war ich ja auch wütend auf sie, weil sie schon längst wieder vergessen hat, was meine Eltern am Abend zuvor besprochen hatten. Aber als Balthaezar fragte, was los war und ich es ihm erklärte, setzte er sich für meine kleine Braune ein und ich erlaubte ihr, mit uns zu kommen._

_Die kleine Braune half mir, Freundschaft mit anderen Schlangen zu schließen. Sie gingen für mich auf die Suche nach Nahrung und versorgten meinen Bruder und mich. Dann nahm ich Balthaezar an die Hand und wir machten uns auf den Weg, wohin, wusste ich nicht._

_Ein ganzes Jahr wanderte ich durch die Gegend, mied die Dörfer, ernährte mich von den Gaben meiner schuppigen Freunde und kümmerte mich um meinen kranken Bruder. In dieser Zeit nahm ich mir einiges vor. Ich wollte zauberstablose Magie lernen, hauptsächlich weil ich dachte, dass sie schneller wäre. Ich konnte die Höhle oder Laubhütte, in der ich gerade übernachtete, mit Schutzzaubern belegen, die mein Vater mir beigebracht hatte. Aber wenn ich draußen von einem Tier angegriffen wurde, musste ich weglaufen und das gefiel mir nicht. _

Salazar tippte einige Male mit der Feder auf das Pergament. Unwillkürlich betrachtete er den Ring an seiner linken Hand, den er seit jenem Tag immer getragen hatte. Ein überaus mächtiges magisches Artefakt, ein Artefakt, dass er... niemals benutzt hatte. Nicht als seine Eltern gestorben waren und nicht als sein Bruder gestorben war. Erst hatte er seine Macht schlicht und einfach nicht erkannt... Und später hatte er sich davor gefürchtet, was sie sagen würden, wenn sie ihn heute sehen würden.

Diese eine Jahr war schlimm für ihn gewesen. Er hatte den Abschaum der Menschheit gesehen und sich zu ihm gezählt. Er war Nomaden, Zigeunern und Banditen begegnet. In der ein oder anderen Gruppe hatte sich sogar manch ein Magier versteckt. Er hatte einen Bruder und sich vor Dieben, Mördern und Kinderschändern beschützt. Mehrmals war er nur knapp am Tod vorbeigeschrammt. Aus diesen Erlebnissen war seine Vorliebe für giftige und große Schlangen geboren. Sie versprachen Schutz und Sicherheit, auch wenn er schlief.

Schutz und Sicherheit – das war es auch, was Rowena sich für ihr Diadem wünschte. Er sollte sich langsam an die Arbeit machen, wenn er heute noch den Heiltrank fertigstellen wollte. Morgen war Montag und er würde eine weitere Trainingsstunde mit Salviero haben. Der Junge machte sich wirklich gut. Ob er immer noch regelmäßig seiner Mutter schrieb? Salazar selbst sah keinen Grund dafür. Hogwarts war vielleicht alles andere als uninterressant, aber Salazar war kein Mann, der seiner Frau jedes Detail seines Alltags schilderte. Vielleicht würde er ihr von dem Diadem erzählen, wenn er in den Ferien zu ihr zurückkehrte. Aber bis dahin musste er mit der Arbeit auch fertig sein.

Salazar griff wieder zu seinem Zauberstab.


	4. Chapter 4

Salviero Salazar Slytherin stand in der Mitte des kreisrunden Kerkerraumes und seine Augen leuchteten, als er die Formel sprach. Er kannte sie auswendig, hatte sie oft genug in der letzten Woche vor sich her gemurmelt und brauchte nicht einmal das Buch mehr dafür. Die alten Runen, die den Kreis aus Blut begleiteten, den er um sich herum gezogen hatte, leuchteten grell orange, als stünden sie in Flammen. Es war Drachenblut, eine der wertvollsten Substanzen der Welt. Im Grunde war es eine Verschwendung, das Zeug auf den Boden zu schmieren. Aber die Slytherins waren eine ungeheuer reiche Familie. Salviero hatte sich nie darum gekümmert, woher dieser Reichtum kam. Hätte ihm jemand gesagt, dass noch sein Großvater in einer ärmlichen Hütte gelebt hatte, er hätte ihn ausgelacht. Reichtum war für ihn etwas vollkommen Normales. Genauso wie Drachenblut auf dem Boden.

Salviero erreichte das Ende der Formel. Das Licht, das die Runen abstrahlten, war inzwischen so gleißend, dass er Mühe hätte, die Augen offen zu halten. Aber das durfte er ja ohnehin nicht. Der Kessel, der vor ihm stand, dampfte bereits zu sehr. Die Gase würden ihm die Augen verätzen, sobald er die Lider anhob.

Salviero sprach die letzten Worte und ein scharfes Zischen ertönte. Die Hitze, die seit zehn Minuten von dem Kessel aufstieg, wurde durch eine kühle Brise ersetzt. Endlich durfte Salviero die Augen öffnen.

Klap, klap, klap.

Grinsend wandte sich Salviero zu seinem Vater um, der wohlwollend einige Male in die Hände klatschte. Der Raum war rund, aber der ältere Slytherin schaffte es trotzdem irgendwie, in einer schattigen Ecke zu stehen. Salviero hatte seine Anwesenheit dennoch während des gesamten Rituals keine Sekunde lang vergessen. Schließlich machte er das alles hier nur für ihn.

„Sehr gut, mein Sohn. Kein einziger Fehler, weder im Ritual noch beim Brauen des Trankes. Damit hast du einen der mächtigsten Schutzzauber überhaupt gemeistert. Komm her."

Salviero strahlte vor Freude und Stolz, als er aus dem Blutkreis trat. Sein Vater griff nach seinem Arm und in seiner anderen Hand erschien wie aus dem Nichts eine kleine Dose. Salazar nahm etwas von der Salbe daraus und rieb sie über den langen Schnitt an Salvieros Unterarm. Die Wunde schloss sich sofort und verblasste, bis nicht einmal mehr eine Narbe übrig blieb.

„Ein wenig zu tief", beurteilte er mit kritischem Auge. „Du solltest vorsichtiger mit dem Dolch sein. Während des Rituals hast du keine Zeit dich zu heilen und wenn du die Pulsader erwischst... Nun, das brauche ich dir wohl nicht zu erklären."

Salviero erschauderte sichtlich. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen Trank braute, dem er sein eigenes Blut zufügen musste. Es war nur das erste Mal, dass es frisch sein musste und er mehr brauchte, als er durch einen Pikser in den Finger bekommen hätte.

„Jetzt sag mir, wie du den Trank anwendest", verlangte Salazar und sein Sohn gehorchte sofort:

„Ich muss die Runen für Schutz, Blut, Eigentum und eine beliebige Elementrune mit diesem Trank auf das zu versiegelnde Objekt zeichnen. Dafür muss ich einen Pinsel aus Werwolfhaar benutzen. Er darf nicht mit menschlicher Haut in Kontakt kommen, bis er vollständig getrocknet ist, was mindestens eine halbe Stunde dauert. Das zu schützende Objekt kann dann nur noch von mir berührt werden, weil es an mein Blut gebunden ist. Deswegen muss ich zusätzliche Schutzzauber darauf legen, damit niemand es zufällig berührt. Nur wer sich die Mühe macht, solche Zauber zu brechen, kann als Dieb angenommen werden. Derjenige wird dann sofort der Magie zum Opfer fallen, die man durch die Elementrune aussucht."  
„Und die wäre?"

„Wähle ich Wasser, werden sich die Lungen des Diebes mit Wasser füllen, bis er ertrinkt. Wähle ich Feuer, wird er zu einem Häufchen Asche verbrennen. Wähle ich Erde, werden seine Knochen zu Staub zerfallen und wenn ich Luft nehme, wird er ersticken."

„Korrekt. Dein Trank reicht aus, um selbst so ein großes Objekt wie deinen Koffer zu schützen, dann kannst du all deine Sachen immer sicher wissen. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Salviero zögerte für einen Moment. Salazar verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln. Er wusste genau, wie das Hirn seines Sohnes arbeitete. Er brauchte keine Legilimentik, um zu wissen, worüber er nachdachte.

„Naja, der Zauber tötet zwar den Dieb, aber nicht sofort. Ein Ertrinkender hat noch fast drei Minuten, in denen er den Koffer öffnen kann. Jemand könnte auf die Idee kommen, einfach jemanden dafür zu opfern, einen Hauselfen oder so. Dann kann der wahre Dieb mich immer noch ausrauben. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob das die Endform des Zaubers ist oder ob es noch eine Verbesserung gibt."

Jetzt schmunzelte Salazar wirklich. Sein Sohn war tatsächlich etwas Außergewöhnliches, genau wie er. Nicht nur hatte er sofort die Schwächen des Trankes erkannt, er hatte auch seine Lektionen nicht vergessen: Über die Jahre hatte Salazar seinem Sohn oft Dinge beigebracht, die er ein Jahr später als fehlerhaft und nutzlos deklarierte, nur um ihm eine verbesserte Version des Zaubers zu zeigen, die zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt vielleicht noch zu schwer für ihn gewesen wäre. Es gab im Grunde keinen Zauber, der nicht irgendwie noch verbessert oder abgeändert werden konnte.

„Du hast Recht, Salviero, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, auch diesen Zauber zu verbessern. Dazu zeichnest du ein Omega über das Schloss und verlängerst seine Enden so, dass sie das gesamte Objekt umfassen und die Runen durchkreuzen. Dies ist allerdings keine Methode, die du anwenden bräuchtest. Nicht nur, dass ich bezweifle, dass deine Geheimnisse bereits derart gefährlich oder wertvoll wären, dass sie solch einen Schutz überhaupt benötigten. Das Omega muss mit Menschenblut gezeichnet werden und zwar... Mit dem Blut eines Opfers."

„Du... Du meinst ein Mordopfer?", fragte Salviero atemlos.

„Korrekt. Und es muss jemand sein, den du selbst getötet hast. Dieser Schutz wird den deines Blutes aus dem Trank verdoppeln. Aber wie gesagt, so etwas brauchst du nicht zu tun, nicht heute und vermutlich auch niemals sonst in deinem Leben."

Salviero schwieg nachdenklich. Viele dunkle Rituale beinhalteten Menschenopfer aber für einen simplen Schutzzauber – gut, nicht simpel, aber trotzdem – schien das doch ein wenig... extrem.

„Hast du... Hast du das jemals gemacht?", wollte Saviero wissen.

„Du fragst mich, ob ich jemals gemordet hätte, um meine Sachen zu beschützen?" Salazar hob eine Augenbraue, was ein deutliches Zeichen dafür war, dass er diese Frage keiner Antwort würdig befand. Doch die Art und Weise _ wie_ er das sagte, gab Salviero keinerlei Aufschluss darauf, ob es ein sarkastisches Ich-töte-nicht-für-einen-Koffer oder ein Natürlich-tue-ich-alles-wenn-es-um-meine-Geheimnisse-geht war.

„Es wird langsam spät. Füll den Trank ab und mach hier sauber, dann kannst du zurück in deinen Schlafsaal."

„Jawohl, Vater."

Salazar verließ den Ritualraum. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, dass seinem Sohn etwas passieren würde, wenn er mit dem ätzenden Trank herumhantierte. Der Junge wusste, was er tat und mit den Drachenhauthandschuhen, die er ihm zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, konnte ihm nichts passieren.

Da das Ritual ohne Zwischenfälle vonstatten gegangen war, hatte er noch genug Zeit bis er mit den nächtlichen Patrouillen an der Reihe war. Er hatte Lust, an seinen Memoiren weiterzuschreiben, also begab er sich in seine oberen Quartiere. Dort angekommen holte er das Pergament hervor und breitete es vor sich auf dem Tisch aus.

Wie üblich überflog er zunächst den Text, den er beim letzten Mal geschrieben hatte, um die Erinnerungen aufzufrischen. Heute war er selbst ein Lehrer, aber es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da war er der Lehrling gewesen. Von einer Schule wie Hogwarts hatte er damals nur träumen können.

_Als ich zwölf wurde, beschloss ich, dass es an der Zeit wurde, einen Lehrer zu suchen. Das Schicksal spielte mir in die Hände. Ich kam in eine Stadt, in der relativ viele Magier lebten. Mein Bruder jagte fröhlich ein paar Ratten hinterher und ich verlor ihn kurz aus den Augen. Als ich die dunkle Gasse betrat, erlebte ich den Schock meines Lebens: Mein kleiner Bruder hing röchelnd in den Armen eines düsteren Vampirs. _

_Ich schrie auf und stürzte mich auf die Kreatur, schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Das wäre vielleicht sehr dumm gewesen, hätte ich nicht Vaters Ring getragen. Die Zauber in dem schwarzen Stein, der darin eingelassen war, reagierten und ließen den Vampir vor Schmerz aufheulend zurückstolpern. Ich machte mich auf eine Attacke gefasst und stellte mich schützend vor Balthaezar. Meine kleine Braune, die um meinen Arm gewunden war, zischte wütend. Aber der Vampir tat nichts, er sah mich nur entsetzt an und brach in sich zusammen._

_Ich hatte mich lange um meinen kleinen Bruder gekümmert, ich kannte seine Krankheit. Die Bissspuren an seinem Hals wollten nicht aufhören zu bluten, aber ich hatte die Kräuter dabei, die ich darauf legen musste, damit es ihm besser ging. Trotzdem wachte er nicht auf. Eine Weile war ich unschlüssig, sah von meinem schwachen Bruder zu dem Vampir und wieder zurück. Dann fasste ich einen Entschluss. Ich brachte sie beide in meine Hütte in die Slums. Den Vampir belegte ich mit schmerzhaften Flüchen, die aktiviert werden sollten, wenn er versuchte zu fliehen oder anzugreifen. Dann wendete ich meine bescheidenen Heilkräfte auf meinen Bruder an. Schließlich gönnte ich mir selbst ein wenig Schlaf._

_Am nächsten Tag untersuchte ich den Vampir und stellte schnell fest, dass das kranke Blut meines Bruders ihn vergiftet hatte. In diesem Zustand war er zu schwach, um sich gegen meine Zauber zu wehren. Trotzdem belächelte er meinen Zauberstab nur, als ich ihn aufweckte und ihm damit drohte. Ich wies ihn freundlich darauf hin, dass es zwar nicht viele Sprüche gab, die einen Vampir töteten und ich auch wirklich keinen davon kannte. Aber mein Zauberstab war ja immerhin aus Holz, richtig?_

_Das schien den Untoten tatsächlich zu beunruhigen. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fühlte ich mich wirklich überlegen und ich genoss es. Schließlich schlug ich dem Vampir einen Handel vor. Sobald mein Bruder wieder aufwachte und sich damit einverstanden erklärte (zum Glück reichte ein einfacher Biss nicht aus, um einen neuen Vampir zu erschaffen) ließ ich diesen Handel mit einem unbrechbaren Schwur bestätigen. Der Vampir Raer würde uns niemals angreifen oder verwandeln und er musste uns vor jedem Übel beschützen so gut er konnte, bis er aus dem Vertrag entlassen wurde. Außerdem würde er mich in Magie unterrichten. Im Gegenzug verschonte ich einfach sein Leben._

_Das tat ich fünf Jahre lang. Fünf Jahre, in denen ich zauberstablose Magie lernte. Außerdem wie ich die vielen Pflanzen und deren Wirkungen, die ich von meiner Mutter kannte, viel effizienter in Zaubertränken verwenden konnte. Mein Vampirmentor konnte nicht lesen, was mir ihm gegenüber einen Vorteil verschaffte. Raer wollte mir auch Schwertkampf beibringen, aber ich mochte kleine Waffen wie Dolche und Messer lieber. _

_Von Raer lernte ich auch eine ganze Menge Blutrituale, da Vampire selbst gar keinen Zauberstab benutzen können. Mehrmals drängte ich Balthaezar dazu, sich verwandeln zu lassen, da es ihn vor seiner Krankheit retten würde, aber er lehnte immer ab. Ich glaube, er fürchtete, ein Leben als Untoter hätte ihn von mir entfernt. Vielleicht hatte er Recht._

_Zusammen erforschten wir oft die Stadt, immer im Dunkeln bleibend. Als Vampir war Raer bei Magiern und Muggeln gleichermaßen als böse verschrien und ich musste aufpassen, dass niemand von meinen schuppigen Freunden erfuhr. Für mich unverständlich aber wahr: Auch viele Zauberer waren der Religion der Priester beigetreten, die meine Eltern umbrachten. Die Christen verteufelten die Schlange und damit stieß auch ich auf wenig Anerkennung bei ihnen. _

_Tatsächlich hatte ich schon mit 15 den Ruf eines schwarzen Magiers. Es überraschte mich ehrlich, zu erfahren, dass fast alle Flüche und Banne, die mein Vater benutzte, als dunkel angesehen wurden, genau wie sämtliche Rituale, bei denen Blut im Spiel war. Damit war auch klar, warum meine Familie immer so weit weg von anderen Magiern gelebt hatte. Dunkle Künste waren nicht verboten, wurden aber misstrauisch betrachtet. Aber ich weigerte mich, mich wegen meiner Herkunft zu schämen. Trotzig ging ich meinen Weg weiter._

Vollkommen in seinen Erinnerungen versunken bemerkte Salazar nicht, wie die Zeit verging, als er seine Geschichte niederschrieb. Seine oberen Quartiere waren etwas bescheidener eingerichtet als seine Kammer, aber auch hier zierten Bilder von Schlangen die Wände. Sein Tisch stand direkt vor dem Fenster, auf dessen Brett ein Terrarium mit einer Wüstennatter thronte. Sie liebte es, sich im Licht zu sonnen, doch um diese später Uhrzeit schlief sie meistens schon. Deswegen hob Salazar überrascht den Kopf, als er sie leise zischen hörte. Es waren keine richtigen Worte, eher eine unbestimmte Warnung.

Jetzt, wo er darauf achtete, bemerkte er, dass auch die Schlangen in den Bildern unruhig wurden.

Rasch legte er einen Verhüllungszauber auf die Schriftrolle und stand auf. Nur eine Sekunde später klopfte jemand gegen seine Tür.

„Lord Slytherin? Seid Ihr hier?"

Salazar öffnete die Tür. Castel stand davor, der ältere Astronomielehrer und er schien über irgendetwas verärgert zu sein.

„Ah, Ihr seid wach. Sehr gut, es gibt nämlich ein Problem."

„Worum geht es?", fragte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Es gab einen Zwischenfall in den Gärten..."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten rauschte Salazar an Castel vorbei. Mit den Gärten war nicht zu scherzen. Sie enthielten schließlich kein harmloses Gemüse, nein, dort wurden die seltenen und wertvolleren Zaubertrankzutaten angebaut, die Salazar für seinen Unterricht brauchte. Viele dieser Pflanzen waren gefährlich und nicht selten kam es dort zu Unfällen. Die Gärten grenzten außerdem an den Wald (genau genommen reichten sie bis in diesen hinein, aber zu allem was hinter der Baumgrenze lag hatten die Schüler keinen Zutritt) und trotz der jährlichen Warnungen zu Schuljahresbeginn schienen einige Studenten die Bedeutung von Zäunen einfach nicht zu kapieren.

In den Gärten war die Hölle los. Die Teufelsschlinge war aufgewacht und ihre Fangschlingen versuchten die Zauberer zum Stolpern zu bringen, die hier herumliefen. Die beinahe ausgewachsene Japanische Stachelschwinge schlug mit ihren dornenbesetzen Ästen um sich, von denen Blut herunter tropfte. Der Nordische Drachenfuß spuckte pupurroten Schleim aus seinen Blüten, der alles in Asche verwandelte, was er berührte.

Slytherin fluchte leise in Parsel als er sah, wie Godric mit seinem Schwert die Ranken der Tollwütigen Rosenhecke in Schach hielt und ihr die Blätter stutze, während hinter ihm eine Schülerin auf eine Bahre gelegt wurde. Ihr Körper zitterte und zuckte wie unter krampfartigen Anfällen.

Neben der Bahre hockte Salviero, fast ebenso blass wie das Mädchen und mit einem Ausdruck größten Schreckens auf dem Gesicht.


	5. Chapter 5

Helga und Professor Lorsano sahen hilflos auf die verletzte Schülerin herab und ließen die Bahre gerade schweben, wahrscheinlich um sie hoch zum Krankenflügel zu bringen, als Salazar dazu kam.

„Was ist passiert?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Helga sah erleichtert aus, als sie ihn sah. „Wir wissen es nicht genau – anscheinend wurde sie aber von diesem Ding da angegriffen!" Sie deutete auf die Stachelschwinge.

Wieder fluchte Salazar. „Leg sie wieder ab, sofort!"

Helga tat wie er befahl.

„Warum zum Teufel hab ich zugelassen, dass du so ein gefährliches Ding mit auf das Gelände bringst!", fragte Godric, der die Rosenhecke inzwischen zu Kleinholz verarbeitet hatte und nun herüber kam.

„Weil man aus ihren Wurzeln einen Trank herstellen kann, mit dem man Runen zeichnen kann, die einen Zauber zum Schutz vor Vampiren weben. Du hast selbst befohlen, dass ich so etwas entwickle, nach dem Zwischenfall mit diesem bulgarischen Grafen!"

„Wir sollten sie zum Krankenflügel bringen", meinte Lorsano.

„Unsinn! Die Stachelschwinge ist giftig, wenn ihr mich nicht sofort zu dem Mädchen lasst, ist sie in zwei Minuten tot!"

Die Professoren waren einander unsichere Blicke zu.

„Jetzt bewegt euch schon", befahl Godric schließlich und auf ihn hörten sie.

Salazar kniete sich neben dem Mädchen nieder – und zuckte zurück. Sie trug Rowenas Wappen an ihrer Schuluniform und ihr Gesicht war Salazar vollkommen unbekannt. Was bedeutete, dass sie ein Schlammblut war.

Schlammblüter wurden in Hogwarts geduldet, weil es gefährlich wäre, junge Hexen und Zauberer frei herumlaufen zu lassen, die ihre Kräfte nicht kontrollieren konnten. Aber die hochkomplizierten Künste der Zaubertränke, das Wissen um die alten Runen und magischer Geschöpfe blieb ihnen verwehrt. Salazar unterrichtete grundsätzlich keine Schlammblüter. Er kannte keines von ihnen. Nur so konnte er ihre Anwesenheit in der Schule überhaupt ertragen.

„Salazar...", flüsterte Godric, der seinen angewiderten Blick bemerkt haben musste.

Salazar riss sich zusammen.

„Helga, such nach einem Strauch mit roten Blättern und bring mir von den gelben Beeren, die er trägt. Lorsano, ich brauche die Knospen der Mönchsblume, leicht zu erkennen an ihrem bläulichen Stiel, etwa zwei Hand hoch, dort hinten links."

„Was... Was kann ich tun?"

Salazar wandte sich um. Da stand Saviero, blass und mit zitternden Händen. Salazar hatte seine Anwesenheit gar nicht wahrgenommen, als die Gärten betreten hatte, aber natürlich war er hier.

„Bring mir drei Blätter Morgenwurzler."

Salviero nickte und rannte los.

Nur eine halbe Minute später hatte Salazar alle Zutaten beisammen. Rasch zückte er eine Phiole mit Wermutaufguss. Das war eine der sechs Grundbasen der Gegengiftchemie, von denen er immer etwas bei sich hatte. Rasch gab er die Zutaten hinzu. Bei dem Morgenwurzler zögerte er, wenn auch nur eine Sekunde lang. Die Blätter waren von dem des Eisenhuts nicht zu unterscheiden. Eisenhut wäre in der Konzentration nicht giftig, würde aber den Trank wirkungslos machen...

Salazar murmelte ein paar Worte und schwenkte die Phiole. Dann drückte er dem Mädchen nicht gerade sanft den Kiefer auf. Ihr Gesicht lief bereits blau an, als er ihr den Trank einflößte. Er schlug ihr einmal hart auf den Hinterkopf, damit sie schluckte.

Plötzlich wurde die Schülerin ganz still. Sie atmete einmal, zweimal...

Salazar schwenkte seine Hand erneut über ihrem Kopf. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch er sprach den Zauber nicht laut aus. Und dann...

Keuchend kam das Mädchen wieder zu sich und riss die Augen auf. Helga seufzte auf und Godric lachte sogar erleichtert und schlug Salazar auf die Schulter. Das Mädchen sah sich verwirrt um.

„Ist ja schon gut, meine Liebe, ist ja schon gut", beruhige Helga das Mädchen und strich ihr über den Rücken.

Salazar stand auf und wischte sich die Hände an seiner Robe ab. Schlammblut. Widerlich.

„Kannst du uns sagen, was passiert ist?", fragte Lorsano.

Das Mädchen sah die Hexe nur verwirrt an.

„Wenn sie länger als fünf Minuten unter Einfluss des Giftes stand, kann das Heilmittel einen Verlust des Kurzzeitgedächtnisses als Nebenwirkung haben", sagte Salazar nebenher. Was natürlich glatt gelogen war. Aber niemand hier hatte genug Ahnung von magischen Pflanzen und Tränken um das zu wissen. Es war die perfekte Ausrede für seinen kleinen Gedächtniszauber „Du solltest sie also lieber fragen, ob sie weiß, wer sie ist."

Das Mädchen wusste, wer sie war und auch, dass sie heute abend draußen spazieren war, um den Himmel zu betrachten und Castels Astronomiehausaufgabe fertig zu stellen. Was danach passiert war und wie sie in die Gärten gekommen war, wusste sie nicht zu sagen.

„Weiß du, was passiert ist?", fragte Godric Salviero, der immer noch neben der Bahre stand und ziemlich elendig aussah. „Du warst doch dabei, oder?"

Salviero sah unsicher und sogar etwas ängstlich von seinem Vater zu dem Gryffendor und wieder zurück. Salazar sah ihn nur abwartend an.

„Also... Ich war hier und... Und hörte nur die Schreie und hab einen Lehrer geholt..." Zum Ende hin wurden seine Worte immer leiser. Er sah aus, als würde er gleich im Boden versinken wollen.

Salazar seufzte gespielt, als wäre ihm eben erst etwas eingefallen. „Ich habe den Zweitklässlern letzte Woche gesagt, sie sollen in Vorbereitung für den Wundbrandtrank einige Alraunenwurzelspitzen bei Vollmond schneiden und zur morgigen Unterrichtsstunde mitbringen. Vollmond war vor zwei Tagen, Salviero! Wenn es nicht Vollmond ist, wird der Trank in Stadium sieben explodieren. Halt dich gefälligst an deine Anweisungen! Eine Wochen Nachsitzen bei mir und zwei Ellen Pergament über die Risiken des Wundbrandtrankes. Bis morgen. Ich schlage vor, du fängst an."

„Ja, Vater", sagte Salviero geknickt.

Godric warf den beiden noch einen seltsamen Blick zu. Dann aber sagte er: „Gut, den Rest kriegen wir wohl allein hin. Entschuldige, dass wir dich geweckt haben, Sal."

„Schon gut. Ich löse dich gleich von deiner Schicht ab, jetzt wo ich schon mal wach bin."

Godric nickte und Salazar ging zum Schloss hoch, um seine Patrouillen aufzunehmen.

Er hatte die Eingangshalle gerade mal zur Hälfte durchquert, als Salviero hinter einer Säule hervor kam. Er sah so aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, schloss dann aber doch nur betreten den Mund und sah zu Boden.

Salazar legte seinem Sohn die Hand auf den Kopf und strich ihm durch das Haar, nicht unsanft aber doch so, dass Salviero den Blick heben und ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

„Hast du deine Lektion gelernt?", fragte Salazar ernst.

„Ja, Vater. Es... Das war nicht richtig von mir, ich dachte... Ich wollte es halt perfekt machen und... Und sie ist ja nur ein Schlammblut, dachte ich..."

Salazar seufzte und kniete sich nieder, um mit seinem Sohn auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Sal, ich habe dir diesen Hinweis bewusst gegeben, in dem Wissen, dass du es ausprobieren würdest. Mit all dem Wissen, dass ich dich lehre, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du die letzte Grenze überschreiten wollen würdest. Du weißt, dass ich ein schwarzer Magier bin und dass ich bereits getötet habe – viele Male – aber du bist nicht wie ich. Das musstest du herausfinden. Es bedeutet in keiner Weise, dass du schlechter bist als ich oder weniger talentiert. Im Gegenteil, vielleicht wirst du sogar einmal ein besserer Zauberer als ich. Auf jeden Fall aber ein besserer Mensch. Ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du nicht von deinem Weg abgekommen bist. Egal ob hell oder dunkel, ein Slytherin folgt seinem Weg, ohne sich von der Gesellschaft, Freunden oder Familie beeinflussen zu lassen. Das ist es, was uns ausmacht. Jeder von uns soll frei sein zu wählen und das Recht haben, auf seiner Wahl zu bestehen. Vergiss das nie, mein Sohn."

„Das werde ich nicht... Vater."

Salazar schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und stand wieder auf. „Ach, und übrigens... Wenn die Runen, die du mit deinem Trank für den Schutzzauber zeichnest, mit Blut in Berührung kommen, geht das zu schützende Objekt in Flammen auf. Hättest du es tatsächlich ausprobiert, hätten wir dich wohl zu einem professionellen Heiler bringen müssen."  
Salviero wurde noch blasser.

Drei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang beendete Salazar seine Patrouillen und wechselte mit Rowena. Doch in dieser Nacht war zu viel passiert, als dass er noch hätte Schlaf finden können. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Tatsache, dass Godric ihn noch nicht zur Rede gestellt hatte bedeutete, dass er ihm seine Geschichte abgekauft hatte oder dass er die Sache lediglich später mit ihm klären wollte, wenn sie beide ausgeschlafen waren. Die geschenkten Stunden konnte er jedenfalls genauso gut noch ausnutzen und so kehrte er in seine oberen Quartiere zurück, um dort weiter zu machen, wo er unterbrochen worden war.

Die Schriftrolle lag noch immer genau dort, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Als Salazars Feder über dem Pergament schwebte, rief er sich das Gefühl des Ekels in Erinnerung, das ihn überkommen hatte, als er dieses Mädchen gesehen hatte und die Worte seines Sohnes, 'Sie ist ja nur ein Schlammblut'. Dann begann er zu schreiben.

_Ich war 17 als mein stiller Begleiter, mein Bruder Balthaezar, starb. Ermordet von einem muggelstämmigen Zauberer im Duell auf offener Straße, allein wegen seiner Verbindung zu mir und Raer. Lichtzauberer schimpfte sich diese Brut. Tatsächlich wurde Balthaezar nicht von einem tödlichen Fluch getroffen. Das wäre ja noch schnell und schmerzlos gewesen. So aber erlag er wegen seiner Krankheit seinen zahlreichen offenen Wunden, bevor ich eine Chance hatte, ihn zu retten. Das schürte meinen Hass gegen die Muggel im Allgemeinen und die Schlammblüter im Besonderen, die Verräter der Magie. Ich verfluchte den Mörder meines Bruders aus der Ferne, ließ ihn einen grausamen und qualvollen Tod sterben, ohne dass irgendjemand die Spur zu mir hätte zurückverfolgen können. Hass vergiftete mein Herz, das Herz eines Mörders._

_Jetzt hielt mich nichts mehr bei Raer. Ich begann, durch die Welt zu reisen und besuchte die großartigsten Bibliotheken der Welt, um meine Studien fortzusetzen. Meine Duellierfähigkeiten verbesserten sich enorm. Notgedrungen, denn ich wurde oft herausgefordert. Von Lichtmagiern, die mich besiegen und dadurch Ruhm ernten wollten und von Schwarzmagiern, die Konkurrenz in mir sahen. Ich besiegte vielleicht nicht alle, aber ich kam immer mit dem Leben davon und meine Gegner starben immer. Manchmal Tage, manchmal Wochen, Monate später, aber immer durch meine Flüche. Nur einer hätte mich beinahe erwischt, als er in meinen Geist einbrach und meine schlimmsten Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche brachte, um mich im Kampf abzulenken. Ab diesem Moment konzentrierte ich mich in meinen Studien auch auf Legilimentik und Okklumentik._

Salazars Gedanken schweiften wieder ab. Die Müdigkeit holte ihn jetzt doch ein und er entschied, vor dem Frühstück noch etwas zu schlafen. Wie üblich belegte er die Rolle mit Schutzzauber, zog sich aus und stieg in sein Bett. Unwillig schob er die riesige Boa zur Seite, die sich darin breit gemacht hatte. Er erlaubte seinen Haustieren, mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen (seine Freunde liebten die Wärme seines Körpers) aber jetzt hatte er keine Lust auf Gesellschaft.

Die Boa zischte beleidigt und spielte nun stattdessen Bettvorleger.

Langsam driftete er ab ins Traumland.

Salazar erwachte von diversen polternden Geräuschen und einem wahren Sturm an wütenden Zischlauten. Dazu gesellten sich seine eigenen Flüche in Parsel. Er hatte heute morgen zwei Freistunden! Wer wagte es, ihn zu wecken!

Noch halb im Schlaf setzte Salazar sich auf. Er ließ sich extra Zeit, als er sich die Augen rieb, bevor er den Blick zur Tür wandte. Dort kämpfte Godric gerade mit einer anderthalb Meter großen Anakonda, die (unter den lautstarken Anfeuerungsrufen der Schlangenporträts) gerade damit beschäftigt war, ihn zu erwürgen. Godric stolperte hin und her und stieß immer wieder gegen die Möbel in seinen verzweifelten Versuchen, die riesige Schlange loszuwerden. Sein Zauberstab lag vergessen auf dem Boden, sein Gesicht lief gefährlich blau an.

Salazar schwang gelassen die Beine aus dem Bett.

~Bring ihn nicht sofort um~, flüsterte er, gerade so laut, dass Maira (so hieß die Anakonda) es hörte, aber Godric, dem er den Rücken zuwies, das Zischen nicht von dem der anderen würde unterscheiden können.

So hatte Salazar nicht die geringsten Skrupel, sich in aller Ruhe anzukleiden, während Godric mit dem Tod rang.

„S-Salazar... könntest du bitte...?", brachte Godric zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus und deutete auf die riesige Schlange, was nicht ganz einfach war, da diese in ihrer Umarmung auch seine Oberarme an seine Seite presste. Salazars Schlangen wussten um das Schwert, das Godric immer bei sich trug.

Salazar legte den Kopf schief, als müsste er erst noch nachdenken. Nun ja, er hatte ja 'bitte' gesagt.

~Du kannst ihn loslassen, Maira.~

Die Schlange löste ihren Würgegriff. Godric hob sofort die Hände hoch um sie zu packen.

„Ah!", machte Salazar und hob warnend den Zeigefinger. Der Ritter starrte ihn wütend an, doch er griff die Schlange vorsichtig und setzte sie auf dem Boden ab.

„So ist es richtig. Jetzt darfst du dich setzen."

Salazar deutete zu einem kleinen runden Tisch mit zwei Sesseln daran.

Godric beäugte ihn misstrauisch, als er sich ihnen nährte.

„Was habe ich eigentlich getan, dass deine Schlangen mich ständig umbringen wollen!"

Salazar zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich vermute mal, du hast mal wieder nicht angeklopft."

Und weil Godric schon wieder aussah, als würde er gleich die Fassung verlieren, ließ sich Salazar dazu herab, etwas genauer auszuführen: „Während ich schlafe liegen Schutzzauber über sämtlichen Türen meiner Gemächer. Wenn jemand eintritt, ohne vorher angeklopft zu haben, verschwinden automatisch die Eisenstangen mit den Fackehaltern, die über jeder von ihnen angebracht sind. Sie sind die bevorzugten Schlafplätze meiner schuppigen Freunde. Hättest du geklopft, wären sie auf deine Ankunft vorbeireitet gewesen und hätten mich gerufen. So hast du sie überrascht und erschreckt, als sie ganz plötzlich herunterfielen und, nun, der Rest ist Instinkt. Eine bessere Alarmanlage gibt es nicht."

„Wozu brauchst du eine tödliche Alarmanlage innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts!"  
„Um dich zu ärgern. Also, was willst du zu dieser frühen Stunde hier?"

Godric knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und verschränkte die Arme.

„Also, _eigentlich _ bin ich gekommen, um dir dafür zu danken, dass du dieses arme Mädchen gestern gerettet hast. Aber das habe ich mir inzwischen anders überlegt."

„Sehr gut. Ich nehme nämlich keinen Dank für die Rettung von Schlammblütern entgegen. Um genau zu sein müsste ich mich dafür fast schon wieder schämen."

„Wieso bist du nur so... argh! Du hast eine gute Tat vollbracht! Sei gefälligst stolz drauf!"

„Warum sollte ich? Es sind meine schlechten Taten, die mich berühmt gemacht haben."

„Salazar! Hör endlich auf damit! Ich bin nicht gekommen, um mich schon wieder mit dir zu streiten!"

„Dann solltest du vielleicht aufhören, jeden Satz mit einem Ausrufezeichen zu beenden", schlug Salazar nonchalant vor.

Godric sank wieder in seinen Sessel zurück. „Ich – okay, ich reg mich schnell auf. Aber du legst es auch wirklich jedes Mal drauf an!"

„Du machst es schon wieder."

„Was?"

„Mir die Schuld zuweisen. Ich bin immer euer Sündenbock. Allein in den letzten zwei Wochen: erst Peeves, dann meine Familie, gestern der Unfall in den Gärten, heute dein Rendezvous mit Maira... Immer ist es die Schuld des bösen, schwarzen Magiers. Aber wenn ihr mich braucht, sei es für die nächste Fuhre Heiltränke, sei es für Ravenclaws dummes Diadem, dann darf ich antanzen. Ich bin es langsam leid, Godric."

Godric sah aus wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Was... Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Es gab auf der Welt schon immer Schwarzmagier und Lichtmagier, Ric. Sie alle haben ihre Lehrlinge genommen. Schwarzmagier waren schon immer die Mächtigeren und Lichtmagier waren schon immer in der Überzahl. Das hat das Gleichgewicht gehalten, über Jahrhunderte. Als ich dich kennen gelernt habe, hast du mir gezeigt, dass diese zweite Seite der Magie nicht durch und durch wertlos ist. Hogwarts war deine Idee. Einen Job als Professor hier hätte ich von vornherein abgelehnt, aber du wolltest mich als Gründer. Ich dachte, an dieser Schule würden wir sowohl Lichtmagier als auch Schwarzmagier ausbilden. Letzteres wäre meine Aufgabe und nichts hätte sich am Gleichgewicht geändert. Aber du willst eine reine Lichtschule. Wo ist da Platz für mich?"

„Sei... Sei doch nicht albern! Schwarze Magie ist verpönt... Ich dachte du wärst froh, diesen Stempel loszuwerden! Dass du... Naja, neu anfangen willst."

Salazar starrte ihn an. Hatte er Godrics Dummheit wirklich so sehr unterschätzt? Hatte er die Kluft der Missverständnisse zwischen ihnen so sehr unterschätzt?

„Wenn du das wirklich gedacht hast... Dann hast du gar nichts verstanden", sagte Salazar kalt. „Ich bin kein Revolutionär, Ric. Ich bin traditionell, konservativ... Hogwarts war lediglich in dem Hinblick ein Neuanfang, dass ich mehr Schülern bei ihren besonderen Studien helfen kann. Sie kommen noch immer zu mir, Ric. Sie kommen heimlich und unter dem Mantel der Verschwiegenheit, aber sie kommen zu mir. Sie fragen mich um Rat, sie bitten mich um Geheimnisse. Ich bin diesen 'Stempel' niemals losgeworden und das hatte ich auch nie vor. Ich bin berühmt dafür, ein Schwarzmagier zu sein und ich bin stolz darauf. Ich habe diese Macht und möchte sie nicht missen. Nichts an dieser Magie ist böse, Godric. Es kommt immer nur darauf an, wie man sie einsetzt. Es ist schwer, einem einzelnen Lehrling das richtige Gespür für den dünnen Pfad zu geben, auf dem man sich bei dieser Magie bewegt. Doch mit all den anderen Schülern, die so versessen sind auf das Licht, in dieser Umgebung gedeihen meine willigen Schüler besser und lernen gleichzeitig, sich zu verstecken. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich nicht sofort abgesagt habe, als klar wurde, was für eine Art Schule Hogwarts sein würde. Und, beim Rufe des Hauses Slytherin, willst du mir sagen, dass du das nicht gewusst hast?"

Godric knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Vielleicht habe ich es gewusst... und nur nicht wahrhaben wollen. Du ziehst dir lauter kleine Mörder heran. Irgendwann wird aus deinem Haus jemand kommen, den der Machthunger so verdorben hat, dass er die ganze Welt erobern will und Tausende Unschuldige tötet!"

„Genau da liegt aber der Denkfehler, Godric. Aus meinen Methoden mögen mehr Schwarzmagier entstehen, dafür aber weniger hirnlos mordende Serienkiller. Meine Slytherins vertrauen mir. Dadurch kann ich den Weg, den sie für sich wählen, bis zu einem gewissen Maß beeinflussen. Ja, ich halte es für töricht, das alte, mächtige Wissen einfach in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen. Wenn es andernfalls nämlich einer deiner 'kleinen Mörder' doch einmal findet, wird es niemanden geben, der ihn wird aufhalten können."

„Also sind deine Motive im Grunde durch und durch ehrenhaft, was?", fragte Godric ironisch.

Salazar überlegte kurz. „Nun... ja. Und ich habe eine sadistische Ader."

Godric sah ihn an – und dann lachte er.

„Ha! Für einen Moment hast du mich gekriegt. Ich dachte echt kurz, du wolltest..."

Salazar legte den Kopf schief, lächelte. „Was wollte ich?"

„Nicht so wichtig. Du bist Sal und alles ist in Ordnung."

„Sehr schön. Nun, da wir das große Geheimnis um meine wahre Identität geklärt haben, können wir vielleicht zum wahren Grund deiner frühmorgendlichen Störung kommen."

„Ah, genau. Also, weil du gestern so nett zu diesem Mädchen warst, habe ich mich gefragt, ob wir nicht noch einmal darüber reden können..."

Salazar hob eine Augenbraue. „Worüber?"

„Du weißt schon. Darüber, dass du Muggelgeborene in deinen Verwandlungsunterricht lässt."

Slytherins Miene verhärtete sich sofort. „Nein."

XxX

Diese FF wird doch länger als anfangs gedacht. Ich bin schon bei Kapitel elf und denke über eine Fortsetzung nach. Meine eigenen Welt zieht mich in ihren Bann. Geht euch das auch so?

Reviews sind wie Sonnenschein nach einem langen Winter. Sie zaubern ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.


	6. Chapter 6

[„Ah, genau. Also, weil du gestern so nett zu diesem Mädchen warst, habe ich mich gefragt, ob wir nicht noch einmal darüber reden können..."

Salazar hob eine Augenbraue. „Worüber?"

„Du weißt schon. Darüber, dass du Muggelgeborene in deinen Verwandlungsunterricht lässt."

Slytherins Miene verhärtete sich sofort. „Nein."]

„Ach komm schon, Sal! Ich hab's begriffen, okay? Du willst keine Muggelgeborenen in besonders mächtigen Positionen. Rowena hat sie ja deswegen sogar von Runen ausgeschlossen, Lorsano von Arithmantik und Castel von Astronomie... Aber Verwandlung ist eines der Grundfächer! Verwandlungen gehören zu den ersten Anzeichen zufälliger Magie, die kleine Kinder zeigen! Sie _müssen_ lernen, wie sie damit umzugehen haben."

„Ich werde keine Schlammblüter unterrichten. Niemals. Schlag dir das endlich aus dem Kopf", sagte Salazar hart.

„Sal, ehrlich, das ist doch albern. Sie sind nicht anders als wir."

„Sie sind eine Gefahr für uns. Ich mag zugestimmt haben, dass sie an dieser Schule bleiben dürfen, aber nur damit sie die Klappe halten und nicht mit ihrer unkontrollierten Magie um sich werfen, um damit unsere Art aufzudecken. Bei Hufflepuff lernen sie genug, um das zu verhindern. Ich sehe keinen Grund, ein System zu ändern, das bisher tadellos funktioniert hat."

Godric sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Sal, das ist... Wir müssen wirklich einmal darüber reden. Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der so denkt."

„Du meinst, du bist nicht der Einzige, der überhaupt nicht denkt."

„Heute nachmittag, fünfzehn Uhr im Lehrerzimmer. Wir werden darüber abstimmen, Sal. Ich dachte... Naja, ich dachte, ich sag's dir vorher."

Salazars Miene erstarrte zu Eis. Godric wusste, was er von Abstimmungen hielt. Als Schwarzmagier war er es gewohnt, in der Minderheit zu sein. Daraus resultierte zwangsläufig, dass er aus dem Hintergrund heraus agierte, dass er manipulierte und überredete. Nur wenn sich mehrere Lichtmagier gegen einen Schwarzmagier stellten, konnten sie sich des Sieges sicher sein.

Godric aber setzte ihm ein Ultimatum. Die Zeit, die er hatte, würde unmöglich ausreichen, eine solche Abstimmung zu manipulieren. Damit war er der Möglichkeiten beraubt, die ihm als Slytherin rechtmäßig zustanden. Der Ritter setzte ihm praktisch den Zauberstab auf die Brust à lá Friss-oder-stirb. Das, in einer Angelegenheit die _seinen_ Unterricht betraf, kam einer Kriegserklärung gleich.

„Wenn du willst, dass Schlammblüter die Kunst der Verwandlung lernen", zischte er, bebend vor Zorn, „dann schlage ich vor, du suchst dir einen anderen Lehrer dafür."

Salazar stand so abrupt auf, dass sein Sessel hintenüber fiel. „Und jetzt verschwinde hier, bevor ich etwas tue, das ich später bereuen würde."

„Sal..."  
„Raus. Sofort."

Godric sah aus wie ein geprügelter Hund. Salazar scherte sich einen Dreck darum. Er rief auch seine Schlangen nicht zur Ordnung, als sie, seine Wut spürend, nach Godrics Beinen schnappten und ihn aus seinen Gemächern jagten.

Salazar hatte die zitternden Hände zu Fäusten geballt und starrte noch immer die Tür an, als sein – ehemaliger? - Freund schon lange fort war. Eine seiner jüngsten Nattern wand sich an seinem Bein hinauf und zischte ihm tröstende Worte zu. Es half, wenigstens ein bisschen. Seinen schuppigen Freunden gelang es immer wieder, sein Temperament zu zügeln. Dankbar verwandelte er eine nahe Blumenvase in einen Korb voll lebender Mäuse. Er überließ seine Reptilien ihrem Morgenschmaus und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Kammer. Er musste jetzt mit Saliha sprechen.

Fünfzehn Minuten später betrat er seine unteren Quartiere. Seine Laune besserte sich sofort, als er seine Vertraute sah. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil Saliha sich gerade häutete und ihr Anblick, wie sie sich aus ihren alten Schuppen versuchte herauszuschälen, war einfach nur komisch. In seiner jetzigen Laune reichte es dennoch gerade einmal, ihn zum Lächeln zu bringen.

Saliha zuckte vor ihm zurück, als sie seine Gegenwart spürte und wäre sie ein Mensch gewesen, wäre sie bestimmt rot geworden, dass er sie in dieser peinlichen Lage sah. Aber zum Glück war Saliha ja kein Mensch. Mit Menschen war er noch nie gut klar gekommen.

~Lass mich dir helfen~, flüsterte er seiner Vertrauten liebevoll zu.

Saliha hielt still, als er sie mit bloßen Händen von ihrer alten Haut befreite. Mit Magie wäre es schneller gegangen, aber er spürte das seltene Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe. Er genoss das Gefühl ihrer glatten Schuppen unter seinen Händen, ihre starken Muskeln und ihr noch leicht feuchter Kopf, der sich vertrauensvoll in seine Hand schmiegte.

Sie befanden sich in der Eingangshalle, jenen mit Schlangenstatuen geschmückten Raum, der sogar einen kleinen Pool für Saliha bereithielt. Salazar lehnte sich an einen der Steinpfeiler, der Kopf der hochgiftigen Schlange ruhte friedlich in seinem Schoß. Für einen Moment war die Welt vollkommen in Ordnung.

Der Magier ließ den Blick schweifen und er blieb an einer riesenhaften Statue hängen. Vage erinnerte er sich, dass er dort einen Steinpfeiler erbaut hatte, mit Mustern darauf, die ihn fast wie einen Baum hatten aussehen lassen. In seiner Krone hatte er den Eingang zu Salihas Nest verborgen. Aber dieser Pfeiler sah jetzt anders aus. Er zeigte nun die Statue eines riesigen Menschen in langen Zaubererroben.

~Wer soll das denn sein?~, fragte er Saliha verwirrt.

Er hatte diese Kammer selbst erbaut, als Hort für all seine Geheimnisse. Aber in die Eingangshalle kam er selten. Das war Salihas Revier und wenn sie mit ihm reden wollte, kam sie ohnehin meist in die dahinter liegenden geheimen Räume und rollte sich vor dem Feuer zusammen. Wenn er sich recht entsann, war es tatsächlich schon mindestens ein Monat her, seit er zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war.

~Aber dass ssseid doch Ihr, Meissster!~, protestierte Saliha. ~Hab ich toll gemacht, nicht wahr?~

Salazar erstarrte. Das sollte er sein?

~Ähm, Saliha, ich habe keinen Bart.~

~Ihr ssssolltet Euch einen wachsssen lassssen. Würde Euch bestimmt gut stehen.~

~Dieses Ding hat mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem aufrecht stehenden Affen als mit mir.~

Saliha zischte verärgert. ~Dasss war mein ersssster Versssuch! Und wie sssoll ich denn auch wissssen wie Ihr ausssseht...~

In der Tat, wie sollte sie? Saliha musste ihre Augen stets geschlossen halten, wenn auch nur irgendein lebendes Wesen in der Nähe war. Sobald sie ihre gespaltene Zunge ausstreckte und seinen Geruch auch nur von Weitem wahrnahm, schloss sie sofort die Augen, um ihn nicht aus Versehen mit ihrem tödlichen Blick zu treffen. Saliha hatte ihn noch niemals angesehen. Angesichts dessen, dass er sie auch kaum jemals Menschen hatte töten lassen, unter dem zahlreichen Vieh, dass er als Futter für sie heraufbeschwor, aber auch manchmal exotische Exemplare wie Affen waren, war es kein Wunder, dass sie sich solch ein Bild von ihm machte.

~Naja... Wenigstens die langen Haare hast du getroffen. Auch wenn sie weder weiß noch lockig sind.~

Saliha gab einen Laut von sich, der fast so etwas wie ein Schnurren war und ihn aufforderte, sie zu streicheln.

Saliha war eine mächtige magische Schlange. Dennoch fiel es ihr schwer, die Magie so einzusetzen wie Zauberer das taten. Sie konnte Dinge schweben lassen, wenn sie sich sehr konzentrierte. Sie konnte die Wärmezauber, die auf ihrem Nest lagen, allein aufrecht erhalten oder sie aufheben, um in eine Kältestarrte zu fallen, die die Zeit spurlos an ihr vorübergehen lassen würde. Und wenn sie viel Zeit und viel Langeweile hatte, konnte sie auch auf ihre Umgebung einwirken und die Kammer nach ihren Wünschen verändern.

~Magst du die Schlangenstatuen nicht?~, fragte er nach einer Weile.

~Es isssst, als wäre ich von Spiegeln umgeben. Mögt Ihr essss, ständig Euch ssselbst zu sehen? Ich sssehe lieber Euch. Esss hilft mir durch die Einsssamkeit, wenn Ihr nicht da ssseid.~

Salazar ließ die Worte einen Moment auf sich einwirken. Sanft strich er mit seinem Daumen über Salihas geschlossenes Augenlid.

~Sieh mich an, Saliha.~

Die Schlange reagierte nicht.

~Sieh mich an, Saliha. Ich habe meine Augen geschlossen.~

Nach wie vor hielt er den Kopf des Reptils in seinen Händen, doch seine Lider waren gesenkt. Aber als Saliha zischend die Luft einsog, wusste er, dass sie seinem Befehl gehorcht hatte.

~So sehe ich aus, meine Liebste.~

Der Kopf bettete sich wieder in seinen Schoß, bevor sie ihn wegdrehte.

~Ich finde meine Versssion schöner.~

Salazar lachte leise und öffnete die Augen wieder. ~Oh, habe ich dich desillusioniert?~

Sie zischte etwas, zu leise um es zu verstehen und ihr Schwanz schlug unruhig hin und her.

Doch nach einer kurzen Weile murmelte sie ~Danke~ und das war alles, was Salazar brauchte.

Es wurde später und später und Salazar, der sonst immer die Pünktlichkeit in Person war, scherte sich nicht darum, dass er eigentlich längst in Zaubertränke hätte sein müssen. Er fuhr fort, Saliha zu kraulen. Irgendwann war sie eingeschlafen und er beschwor die Schriftrolle aus seinen oberen Quartieren zu sich. Es wurde Zeit niederzuschreiben, wie er und Saliha sich kennengelernt hatten.

_Auch meine kleine Braune wurde irgendwann vom Alter eingeholt. Sie war nie sehr eindrucksvoll gewesen, aber sie hatte mich an meine Heimat erinnert. Jetzt wollte ich mir eine neue Gefährtin suchen, auch weil ich wusste, dass sich die Lebensspanne der kleinen Braunen nicht mehr lange magisch ausdehnen lassen würde. Lange recherchierte ich, bis ich endlich genau das Richtige für mich fand: der Basilisk. Hochgiftig, unheimlich treu, intelligent und durchdrungen von Magie. _

_Ich erstand ein Ei auf dem Schwarzmarkt, nicht größer als das eines Huhns, in Rumänien und verbrachte Monate damit, die richtige magische Umgebung für seine Entwicklung zu schaffen. Das war nicht leicht, weil das Ei von einer Kröte ausgebrütet werden musste und diese wollten nie an einem Ort sitzen bleiben. _

_In dieser Zeit brachte ich mir hauptsächlich eine Menge über Verwandlung bei, ein Thema, das leicht anzuwenden war, wenn man erst einmal die Grundlagen verstand. So konnte ich meiner neuen Gefährtin, Saliha, ein paar verstärkte Augenlider geben, die ihrem Todesblick standhalten konnten. Es tat mir schon Leid, sie (wenn sie nicht gerade für mich auf der Jagt war) zu einem Leben in Blindheit zu verdammen, aber alles andere wäre zu gefährlich gewesen._

_Saliha war die beste Freundin, die ich jemals hatte und eine hervorragende Gesellschafterin. Anfangs wand sie sich wie ein Armband um mein Handgelenk, aber sie plante schon bald, zu meinem Hals umzuziehen, wenn sie lang genug war. Jetzt konnte ich meine kleine Braune gehen lassen. Doch bevor wir Abschied voneinander nahmen, beschloss ich, ihren Geist mit Legilimentik zu untersuchen._

_So erhielt ich den dritten großen Schreck meines Lebens._

_Ich traf nämlich auf die Erinnerung des letzten Gesprächs meiner Eltern. So erfuhr ich, dass meine Mutter bei sich erste Anzeichen der Krankheit festgestellt hatte, die auch meine Schwestern dahin gerafft hatte, und dass einige Wochen bevor die Priester kamen, ein Experiment meines Vaters fürchterlich schief gegangen war. Beide trugen bereits den Samen des Todes in sich, als sie sich entschieden, lieber gemeinsam zu sterben und zu einem Zeitpunkt, da mein Bruder und ich nicht da waren. Das war der wahre Grund, warum die Muggel sie so leicht hatten töten können._

_Diese Erkenntnis brachte mich natürlich nicht dazu, den Muggeln zu verzeihen. Es machte ihre Mordlust und den Tod meiner Eltern nicht ungeschehen. Aber es gab mir eine neue Sicht auf die Dinge und ich distanzierte mich von den gewohnten Ansichten, dem Denken in schwarz und weiß. Ich beschäftigte mich sogar etwas mehr mit Lichtmagie, die zuweilen ganz nützlich werden konnte. Verwandlungen aller Art wurden zu meinem Hobby. Außerdem stellte ich magische Experimente, an die fast so gefährlich waren wie die meines Vaters._

Die Mittagszeit kam und ging. Salazar wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht gut war, wenn er hungrig zu der Besprechung ging. Andererseits, was konnte er schon noch tun? Sie hatten vermutlich schon im Voraus alles bestimmt. Er würde an ihrem Beschluss nichts mehr ändern können. Aber er würde auch nicht den ganzen Tag eingeschnappt in seiner Kammer sitzen. Er würde ihnen die Stirn bieten, wie er es immer tat.

Also bettete Salazar seine Vertraute sanft zu Boden, als die Zeit gekommen war, und stand auf. Diesmal nahm er den Ausgang durch die Rohrleitungen. Auf Parsel befahl er Hogwarts, eine Treppe für ihn zu bilden und verließ seine Kammer durch ein paar leere Toilettenräume im ersten Stock.

Er war etwas zu früh und außer Lorsano und Hufflepuff war noch niemand im Lehrerzimmer. Wortlos und mit grimmigen Blick ließ er sich auf seinem Platz an dem runden Tisch nieder, gleich neben der Tür, sodass wer eintrat ihn nicht sofort sah. Stablos legte er einen schwachen Bemerkmichnicht-Zauber über sich und wartete auf die anderen.

Punkt fünfzehn Uhr fehlten nur noch Godric (der immer die Zeit verpasste) und Rowena (wahrscheinlich wieder irgendwo festgelesen) aber nach weiteren zehn Minuten waren auch sie da.

„Schön, dass wir endlich alle da sind", sagte Hufflepuff mit einem strengem Blick, der sich so gar nicht mit ihren weichen Gesichtszügen vertrug. „Heute geht es um die Regelungen fürs neue Schuljahr. Wir wollen unsere Erfahrungen austauschen, neu ordnen und aus ihnen lernen." Jetzt wandte sie sich an die beiden neuen Professoren. „Wir haben Hogwarts mit einigen wenigen Fächern begonnen und seitdem immer mehr hinzugefügt. Ich finde, dass es Zeit ist, sich auf diese Grundfächer zu besinnen und auf ihnen aufzubauen."

„Was Helga damit sagen will", warf Rowena ein, „ist, dass die Schulfächer nicht alle gleich wichtig sind. Viele unserer Schüler, die hierher kommen, haben noch überhaupt gar keine Bildung genossen. In Literatur muss ich ihnen erst einmal Lesen und Schreiben beibringen. Anderer Schüler brauchen dieses Fach überhaupt nicht. Das ist in anderen Fächern ähnlich..."  
„Wie zum Beispiel Godrics Flugstunden", murmelte Salazar.

„Ganz genau. Aber es gibt Grundfächer, die einfach jeder belegen muss und zwar durchweg bis zu den letzten Prüfungen. Die wollen wir heute bestimmen", meinte Helga.

„Ich denke, da sind unsere Fächer schon einmal nicht mit drin", meinte Castel und deutete auf sich und Lorsano. „Um einfache Haushaltsmagie zu benutzen, brauch man sich mit Sternen nicht auskennen."

„Oh, ich finde wenn ein Schüler Anzeichen zeigt, dass er das zweite Gesicht hat, ist Wahrsagen unbedingt ein Grundfach", widersprach Lorsano. „Aber je nachdem, wie stark ausgeprägt diese Neigungen sind, kommen sie erst in späteren Jahren zu tragen. Deswegen würde ich vorschlagen, hier bei der Regelung zu bleiben, das Fach erst im dritten Jahr anwählen zu können."

„Ich denke aber, jeder Zauberer sollte ein wenig Zauberkunst beherrschen", meldete sich Hufflepuff. „Das ist auf jeden Fall grundlegend. Ebenso wie Geschichte. Das formt schließlich am meisten den Charakter unserer Studenten."

„Gut, dann führen wir deine Fächer durchgehend, Helga", sagte Godric. „Aber nur, wenn dir das nicht zu viel Arbeit wird?"

„Literatur werde ich nur in den ersten drei Jahren unterrichten, weiter hat es keinen Sinn", beschloss Rowena, „und das auch nur für die, die es nötig haben. Wissenschaft habe ich bisher durchgehend unterrichtet, aber das möchte ich gerne ändern. Manche Schüler sind einfach so offensichtlich desinteressiert an den wissenschaftlichen Errungenschaften der Antike, dass sie nicht würdig sind, sie zu erlernen. Ich brauche dort reifere Schüler."

„Gut, wenn wir Wissenschaft in die Wahlfächer aufnehmen, kannst du dann vielleicht die Studenten der ersten drei Jahre in Geschichte unterrichten? Wenn Runenkunde ein Wahlfach bleibt, sollten Helga und du mit der Stundenzahl wieder gleichauf sein", schlug Godric vor.

„Kein Problem. Wir werden uns da schon absprechen", meinte Helga und lächelte ihre beste Freundin an.

„Wenn wir so viele Wahlfächer im dritten Jahr dazuschalten", warf Salazar ein, „wird es den Schülern schnell über den Kopf wachsen. Ich bin dafür, dass wir die Flugstunden rauswerfen. Welcher Idiot fliegt schon auf einem Besen?"

„Waaas? Das ist das einfachste und praktischste Transportmittel das jemals erfunden wurde! Und es macht irre Spaß!"  
„Ja, genau, und wegen all der fliegenden Besen sind die Muggel inzwischen dazu übergegangen, haufenweise unschuldige Hausfrauen zu verbrennen, nur weil die mit ihren Besen den Hof ausgefegt haben..."

„Aber die Schüler _lieben_ die Flugstunden!"

„Tut mir Leid, Godric, aber ich muss Salazar recht geben", schaltete sich Rowena ein. „Wir wollen den Schülern beibringen, ihre Magie zu kontrollieren. Fliegen ist wie Reisen mit Flohpulver, man hat es einmal gelernt und gut ist... Sie brauchen kein jahrelanges Training dafür."

Godric sah zutiefst beleidigt aus, aber da legte ihm Helga beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Vielleicht können wir ja so etwas wie eine... Arbeitsgemeinschaft oder so einrichten. Dann können die Schüler in ihrer Freizeit immer noch fliegen."

„Ich... Ich... Na schön, aber ich will, dass sie wenigstens ein Jahr lang durchgängig Flugstunden haben! Das ist das Mindeste, um herauszufinden, ob sie gut darin sind oder nicht."

„Dann nehmt am besten das zweite Jahr dafür", schlug Castel vor. „Im ersten müssen sie sich erst an die Schule gewöhnen, im dritten kommen schon so viele andere neue Sachen und danach werden sie es nur kindisch finden."

Godric schoss dem alten Professor einen Todesblick zu, der Slytherin stolz gemacht hätte, wäre er nicht zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, sich seelisch und moralisch auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Seine Fächer waren die Letzten, die noch diskutiert werden mussten.

„Also, Verteidigung bleibt auf jeden Fall ein Grundfach", meinte Godric. „Fehlt nur noch..."

Jetzt wandten sich alle Blicke zu Salazar.

„Salazar, Verwandlung ist wirklich ein Grundfach", versuchte Rowena, auf ihn einzureden, „und Zaubertränke eigentlich auch..."

„Da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu, Rowena", meinte Salazar zu der großen Überraschung der anderen Lehrer. „Beides gehört zu der Grundausbildung jedes Magierlehrlings. Für das, was ich alles gerne im Unterricht schaffen würde, reichen vier Jahre kaum aus."

„Also stimmst du zu, deinen Unterricht für die gesamte Schule zu öffnen?", fragte Helga begeistert. „Auch für Muggelgeborene?"

„Das habe ich nie gesagt."

Enttäuschung machte sich auf dem Gesicht der Hexe breit.

„Salazar, du musst doch einsehen, dass-"

„Ich muss überhaupt nichts einsehen", blockte Salazar ab. „Ich denke nicht, dass Muggelgeborene es wert sind, überhaupt durch die Tore von Hogwarts zu gehen. Ich habe nicht vor, meine Kraft und Energie an diese Möchtegernmagier zu verschwenden. Mit Freuden bin ich bereit, sowohl Verwandlung als auch Zaubertränke ab dem ersten Jahr aufwärts zu unterrichten, wenn Schlammblüter davon ausgeschlossen sind."

„Sag dieses Wort nicht!", fuhr ihn Godric wütend an.

„Wir können die Schülerschaft nicht aufsplitten, das ist unmöglich", meinte Rowena. „Sie würden sich vollkommen ausgeschlossen fühlen, mehr noch als ohnehin schon, da sie deine Wahlfächer nicht belegen dürfen."

„Wieso können wir nicht einfach in Frieden mit ihnen leben?", fragte Helga traurig. „Ich bin sicher, dass auch ein Muggelgeborener einen guten Zaubertrank brauen könnte."

„Darum geht es nicht, Helga", sagte Godric zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Sal _will_ nicht, dass sie lernen, großartige Magie zu benutzen. Er will sie unterdrücken, so sieht's aus."

Salazar hatte genug. Er stand auf wandte sich an das Kollegium.

„Wenn ihr auf eine Änderung des derzeit absolut perfekt laufenden Systems besteht, dann rechnet nicht mit meiner Unterstützung. Sucht euch einen anderen Lehrer für Verwandlung. Sucht euch einen anderen Zaubertrankmeister. In dem Augenblick, in dem es an dieser Schule keine Klasse mehr für mich zu unterrichten gibt, die nicht von diesen Schlammblütern verseucht ist, werde ich Hogwarts verlassen."

Er sagte es ohne Zorn. Nicht als Drohung, nicht einmal als Warnung. Er stellte lediglich einen Fakt fest. Diese Art und Weise wie er es sagte... so _müde_ von den ständigen Streitereien, zeigte deutlicher als jeder Wutausbruch es je gekonnt hätte, wie ernst es ihm war.

Die anderen Gründer konnten nichts weiter tun, als ihn in Schock anstarren, als er den Raum verließ.


	7. Chapter 7

_[i] Ich war 21, als mein Leben sich für immer änderte. _

_In der Welt der dunklen Künste sind alle Schwarzmagier Kollegen und Rivalen gleichzeitig. Niemand lässt sich gern in die Karten schauen, da bilde ich keine Ausnahme, aber ab und an tauschen sie Wissen gegen Wissen. Ich war einer der berühmtesten Schwarzmagier unter ihnen, nicht zuletzt auch, weil es mächtig Eindruck schindete, dass ich Saliha so perfekt kontrollieren konnte. Manche gehen sogar so weit zu behaupten, dass ich den Untergrund beherrschte, denn ich hatte die Angewohnheit, mächtige Magier aus der Ferne zu verfluchen, deren Ansichten oder Handlungen mir nicht gefielen – was meistens die Massenmörder und Vampirjäger betraf. Allerdings fand ich solche Gerüchte immer ein wenig übertrieben._

_Es war ein regnerischer Tag und ich war mal wieder auf einer solchen Jagt. Ich hatte von einem Schlammblut gehört, dass offiziell Hofmagier des Königs und angepriesener Lichtmagier war, in aller Heimlichkeit sich aber auch einen Namen im Untergrund machte, weil er mit Nekromantie herum experimentierte. Das war praktisch eine persönliche Beleidigung. Durch meinen Vater sah ich die Arbeit mit den Toten gewissermaßen als mein Revier an und darin wilderte ausgerechnet ein heuchlerisches Schlammblut. Ich kann diese Menschen sowieso nicht ausstehen, aber wenn sie dann auch noch vorgeben, Lichtmagier zu sein, erinnert mich das einfach zu sehr an den Mörder meines Bruders. Deswegen musste dieses Schlammblut sterben._

Wieder schweiften Salazars Gedanken ab. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer und überwachte die Strafarbeit dreier Unruhestifter, die zu dumm waren, einen einfach Schlaftrunk zu brauen. Dafür durften sie jetzt drei Stunden lang Kessel schrubben. Ohne Magie, versteht sich. Hin und wieder warfen sie ihm verärgerte Blicke zu, ansonsten ignorierten sich beide Parteien geflissentlich.

Unruhig tippte Salazar mit der Feder auf das Pergament. Es war nicht leicht für ihn, diese Erinnerung niederzuschreiben, erst recht nicht nach seinem letzten Streit mit Godric. Irgendetwas musste er deswegen tun. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihm diese Brut auch noch seinen besten Freund nahm. Aber war Godric das überhaupt noch? Hatten sie sich nicht schon bereits viel zu weit auseinander gelebt?

Wo waren sie hin, die Zeiten, da sie gemeinsam im See geschwommen und Grindelohs gejagt hatten? Wo blieben die langen Gespräche über Politik und ferne Länder, die sie halbnackt und schweißgebadet auf den halb fertigen Mauern des Schlosses sitzend geführt hatten? Wo war sein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen in Godric geblieben, als er seinen Freund ohne zu Zögern zum Paten seines Erstgeborenen ernannt hatte?

Und die Ladys - wann hatte Rowena aufgehört, ihn mit kaum versteckten Flirtversuchen in ihr Bett zu kriegen? Seit wann beschäftigte sich Helga mehr mit Streitschlichtung als mit Hausaufgabenhilfe? Wann nur war alles so furchtbar schief gegangen?

Salazar konnte sich nicht erinnern.

_[i] Als ich ihn endlich fand, war mein Konkurrent allerdings beschäftigt. Scheinbar war ich nicht der Einzige, der sein falsches Spiel durchschaut hatte. Einer der Ritter des Königs, ebenfalls ein Magier, stellte ihn und es kam zum Duell. Das sie sich mitten in einer Stadt befanden, in der es zwar schon dunkel war, aber immer noch Zivilisten in die Schusslinie kommen könnten, schien sie nicht zu stören. Munter begannen die Flüche zu fliegen und ich ließ mich auf dem nächsten Dach nieder, um zuzusehen. Saliha feuerte den rothaarigen Ritter mit den blauen Augen kräftig an und selbst ich spürte im Laufe des Kampfes, wie mich Aufregung erfasste. Dennoch nervten mich die Kommentare der blinden Schlange etwas, denn sie konnte zwar sehr gut riechen und Magieströme feststellen, aber sie hatte eben keinen Durchblick. Deswegen fing ich selbst leise an, das Duell für sie zu kommentieren. Dann aber war der Ritter am Boden und das Schlammblut stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab über ihm. Immerhin, der Schwarzmagier würde jetzt geschwächt sein, leichtes Spiel für mich, dachte ich._

_Da bat und bettelte Saliha und bearbeitete mich lange, während sich die beiden Magier unten einen letzten verbalen Schlagabtausch lieferten. Schließlich gab ich nach. _

_Obwohl ich einfach von meinem Dach hätte springen können, apparierte ich lieber und landete mit einem vernehmbaren Knall hinter dem Schlammblut. Dieser fuhr herum und schickte einen Fluch in meine Richtung. Ich blockte ihn mit einer lässigen Geste ab. Sofort zog er einen Schutzschild um sich, aber das brachte ihm natürlich nichts. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und zeigte wortlos auf ihn. Er sah erst nur irritiert aus, betrachtete meine Hand – und sah Saliha in die Augen._

_Sofort fiel der Magier zu Boden, nicht einmal meines Zauberstabs würdig, schlaff wie ein Sack Kartoffeln und offensichtlich tot. Saliha jubelte leise._

_Da plötzlich rappelte sich der Ritter wieder auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer ich war, schien auch meinen Namen nicht zu erkennen, als ich ihn ihm nannte. Ich meinerseits hatte schon von ihm gehört, von Godric Gryffendor, dem temperamentvollen Kämpfer für die Seite des Lichts. Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben wollte ich mich abwenden, aber der Rotschopf ließ mich nicht gehen und bestand darauf, mich auf einen Drink einzuladen. Schließlich gab ich nach, weil Saliha ihn mochte und ich keine Lust hatte, so früh am Abend schon zu meinem Bett zurückzukehren._

Oh, Godric. Sie hatten sich immer gestritten, aber meist waren es einfach nur Kleinigkeiten gewesen. Godrics Mangel an Manieren, wie er schmatzte und rülpste am Tisch und auch noch stolz darauf war. Damals hatte Salazar ihn einfach nur zurecht gewiesen, ihm vielleicht eine Kopfnuss gegeben und Godric hätte ihn einen Spießer und Spaßverderber genannt und sich für den Rest der Mahlzeit zurückgehalten. Heute würde Salazar ihn dafür schelten, dass er sich nicht wie der Reinblüter benahm, der er eigentlich war und Godric würde eine zornige Diskussion über angeblich vollkommen unberechtigte Vorurteile gegen Halbblüter und Schlammblüter vom Zaun brechen.

Damals hätten sie gemeinsam Drachen und Chimären und Acrumantulas besiegt, sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern geklopft, einander gelobt und den Vorfall am nächsten Tag vergessen. Heute würde Salazar die Gelegenheit nutzen, Teile der besiegten Kreaturen einzulegen um sie für Zaubertränke zu verwenden, da er nicht mehr die Freiheit hatte, umherzustreifen und das nötige Geld besiegten Schwarzmagiern abzunehmen, um diese Zutaten zu kaufen. Dann würde Godric fragen, warum er die Ruhe dieser magischen Kreaturen auf so taktlose Weise störte und ob er nicht schon wieder an einem schwarzmagischen Ritual arbeitete.

Früher einmal hatte Godric panische Angst vor Schlangen gehabt. Da hatte Salazar eines Nachts Saliha beauftragt, ihm einen Schrecken einzujagen. Vierzehn Stunden lang hatte sie ihn in ihrem Griff behalten und gegen ihn angekämpft. Irgendwann aber hatte selbst Godric die Müdigkeit überkommen. Er war in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen und als er wieder erwachte, lag Saliha ganz friedlich und unschuldig neben ihm. Salazar hatte heimlich beobachtet, wie Godric sie verblüfft angesehen hatte – um dann langsam eine Hand auszustrecken und sie zu streicheln.

Später hatte Godric ihn nicht (wie erwartet) zum Duell gefordert, sondern sich sogar bei ihm bedankt, dass er ihn von seiner Angst vor Schlangen befreit hatte.

Wenn Salazar ihm heute erzählen würde, dass Saliha eine der tödlichsten Schlangenarten überhaupt war und dass sie in einer geheimen Kammer unter dem Schloss lebte... Egal was Saliha für Godric getan hatte, egal ob sie es war, die sie beide überhaupt erst zusammen geführt und die sich immer für ihn eingesetzt hatte: Wenn Godric das erfahren würde, würde Salazar heute sicher nicht mehr um ein Duell herumkommen.

Er konnte sich nur nicht erklären... warum.

_[i] Godric, stellte sich heraus, verträgt eine ganze Menge und so verbrachten wir die ganze Nacht im Pub. Ich war überrascht, dass man eigentlich ganz wunderbar mit ihm reden konnte. Ich dachte bisher immer, die Lichtmagier wären alle dümmliche Schwächlinge, die Angst davor hätten, Mächte zu gebrauchen, die sie nicht verstanden. Aber Godric war nicht dumm und erst recht war er nicht feige. Er war nur leider nicht ganz vorurteilsfrei. Aufgewachsen am Hof des Königs beschäftigte er sich so gut wie nie mit der schwarzen Magie, nicht aus Angst, sondern weil es sich dort nicht gehörte. Jedoch war er überaus erstaunt, als ich ihm erzählte, dass die meisten 'dunklen' Blutrituale überhaupt nicht dazu geeignet waren, anderen Menschen Schaden zuzufügen. Im Gegenzug dazu schockte er mich mit dem Wissen, dass es tatsächlich einen Zauberspruch gibt, mit dem man einen Dementor in die Flucht schlagen kann. Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, einen solch mächtigen Spruch wie den Patronus ausgerechnet in einem Buch der Lichtmagie zu suchen._

_Da Godric kein Schwarzmagier war, war es leicht, ihn zu einem Wissensaustausch zu überreden, wie ich ihn früher schon einmal mit ein paar Kollegen gemacht hatte. Prompt lud er mich, seinen 'Lebensretter', auf sein Anwesen ein._

_So begann meine Freundschaft mit Godric Gryffendor. Und was für eine Freundschaft das war! Godric war intelligent und witzig und man konnte ihm irgendwie nie böse sein. Tatsächlich war er der Einzige, in dessen Gegenwart ich meine kühle Maske einmal ablegte und ihm durch ein kleines Lächeln zeigte, wie wichtig er mir war._

_Natürlich war unsere Beziehung nicht immer nur friedlich. Das wäre langweilig gewesen. Im Großen und Ganzen gab es aber nur drei Themen, bei denen wir uns wirklich heftig stritten. Das erste war Religion. Godric war Christ und ich war, was man als Heide bezeichnete. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie Godric an solch dummen Vorstellungen wie Himmel und Hölle festhalten und dann daraus auch noch moralische Leitsätze ableiten konnte._

_Das zweite Thema waren natürlich die dunklen Künste. Godrics ewige Beschwerden wegen meiner kleinen Rachefeldzüge gegen andere Schwarzmagier fand ich überaus lästig. Als er sich dann aber auch noch beschwerte, weil ich diskret einen seiner Konkurrenten bei Hof entfernte (womit ich ihm eigentlich einen Gefallen hatte tun wollen) reichte es mir endgültig und ich beschloss, meine Tätigkeiten nicht mehr unter seiner Nase durchzuführen. Zwar war Godric klar, dass ich nicht komplett damit aufgehört hatte, aber er ließ das Thema ebenfalls fallen, sobald die Sprache darauf kam._

_Der letzte Streitpunkt waren Muggel und Schlammblüter. Godric war ein strahlender Verfechter des friedlichen Zusammenlebens von Magiern und Muggeln, was komplett unverständlich ist, da es ja seine Glaubensbrüder die Christen sind, die mit ihren Hexenverbrennungen dieses Verhältnis besonders schädigen. Ich bin der unumgänglichen Meinung, dass Magierwelt und Muggel strikt voneinander getrennt werden sollten. Gegen Hexenverbrennungen kann man sich für gewöhnlich ja wehren. Was wirklich gefährlich ist, sind die Schlammblüter, die sich den Muggeln in ihrem Kampf anschließen. Besonders unter den Kreuzrittern und Inquisitoren gibt es eine Menge von ihnen, aber bei denen ist Magie natürlich eine 'himmlische', keine 'dämonische' Gabe. Am besten wäre es, wenn diese Personen einfach nie erfahren würden, dass sie Magie besitzen._

Zehn Uhr war vorbei und Salazar beendete das Nachsitzen. Um den erschöpften Schülern noch eins auszuwischen säuberte er die letzten drei Kessel, die sie nicht mehr geschafft hatten, mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. Die Schüler sahen ihn missmutig an, wagten aber nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen.

Salazar entließ sie und räumte sein Schreibzeug zusammen. An diesem Abend hatte er wahrscheinlich mehr zu Papier gebracht als in der gesamten Zeit davor. Das zeigte ihm nur wieder aufs Neue, wie viel Platz Godric in seinem Leben einnahm. Irgendetwas war doch an diesem Bild verkehrt.

Salazar kehrte müde zu seinen oberen Quartieren zurück. Drei Tage waren seit den Beschlüssen im Lehrerzimmer vergangen. Salazar wusste, dass er nicht allzu bald mit einer Antwort würde rechnen können. Wahrscheinlich erst am Ende des Schuljahres oder Anfang des neuen. Er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, dass er sich darauf freute.

Als Salazar um die Ecke bog, zögerte er einen Moment. Dort, vor dem großen Gemälde mit dem Dschungelmotiv, das den Eingang zu seinen Räumen darstellte, stand Godric und trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Erstaunens ging Salazar unbeirrt weiter.

„Was willst du?", fragte er, ohne Godric anzusehen.

~Schattenwurzel~, zischte er gleich darauf. Eine kleine weiße Schlange, die sich in dem Bild um eine Liane wand, hob bei der Erwähnung des Passworts den Kopf und ließ das Gemälde aufschwingen.

„Ich wollte dich nur mal besuchen", behauptete Godric. „Kann ich reinkommen?"

Salazar warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, bevor er nickte.

Seine Quartiere hatten zwei Eingänge. Der Haupteingang, den er hier benutzte, war mit einem Passwort in Parsel gesichert. Der zweite, mehr versteckte Eingang lag hinter dem Bild einer riesigen Boa, die den Auftrag hatte, nur Salazar und Godric einzulassen. Selbiger Boa war es neulich ein besonderes Vergnügen gewesen, Godric zu so früher Stunde zu ihm zu schicken, obwohl dieser vergessen hatte zu Klopfen. Was darin resultiert hatte, dass dieser fast erwürgt worden war. Vermutlich war das der Grund, warum Godric ihn diesmal hier abgefangen hatte, anstatt in seinen Gemächern auf ihn zu warten.

„Also, was willst du?", wiederholte Salazar, als sie es sich in seinem Wohnzimmer gemütlich machten.

Godric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur ein bisschen reden. Über alte Zeiten und so. Wir gehen immerhin schon auf die vierzig zu, da kann man ruhig mal nostalgisch werden, oder?" Er lachte nervös.

Salazar zuckte mit keiner Wimper. Er hatte die Hände gefaltet, die Ellenbogen auf den Lehnen seines Sessels abgestützt und sah ihn über seine Fingerkuppen hinweg nur abwartend an.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht wirklich... dunkel bist", begann Godric langsam. „Nicht machthungrig oder so. Sonst hättest du ja niemals diese Schule mit uns erbaut. Du bist eher... grau. Offen für beide Seiten. Damit unterstützt du natürlich auch diejenigen Schüler, die für sich entschieden haben, dunkel zu sein. Schüler, die wir anderen sofort aus Hogwarts verstoßen würden. Ich... Ich hab versucht, das als eine Art Toleranz zu sehen. Ich denke, diese Schüler sind eine weitaus größere Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt als Muggelgeborene, die sich mit Muggeln verbünden. Für mich ist das vollkommen logisch und klar... Aber aus irgendeinem Grund denkst du genau umgekehrt und... Und um deinetwillen kann ich das akzeptieren, denke ich. Es ist nur so, dass... Meine ganze Familie hat schon immer gegen Schwarzmagier gekämpft, die Unschuldige bedroht haben. Ich weiß, dass nicht alle Schwarzmagier so viele Leute töten. Aber alle Magier, die so viele Leute töten, sind Schwarzmagier! Für mich ist... ist einfach selbstverständlich, dass die böse sind."

„Dann verrate mir doch mal", sagte Salazar leise, „wie viele Schwarzmagier hast du schon getötet, im Auftrag des königlichen Hofs oder um 'Unschuldige' zu beschützen?"

Godric runzelte die Stirn. „Weiß nicht. Neun oder zehn vielleicht."

„Und wo genau... fängt bei dir 'viele Leute töten' an?"

Gryffendor starrte ihn an.

„Du tötest mit genauso wenig Skrupel wie ich das tue, Godric. Vielleicht benutzt du andere Methoden. Vielleicht sind auch deine Motive anders. Aber am Ende sind es unsere Handlungen, die uns ausmachen. 'Unschuld' ist ein sehr vager Begriff. Ist die Frau mit ihren Kindern unschuldig, die zu Haus bleibt, während ihr Mann in den Krieg zieht? Sie schickt ihm Kleidung und Essen zu, damit er weiter morden kann, sie füttert die Söhne, die ihm folgen werden. Ist der Muggel unschuldig, der jeden Sonntag in die Kirche geht? Wenn der Zug der Hexenverbrennung an ihm vorbeizieht, rührt er keinen Finger, um zu helfen. Ist der Bettler unschuldig, der auf der Straße lebt? Täglich stiehlt er Essen, um zu überleben und hin und wieder schneidet er einem Wanderer die Kehle durch, um ihn auszurauben."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Es gibt keine 'Unschuld'. Es gibt kein hell und dunkel. Die Bedeutung dieser Worte liegt allein im Auge des Betrachters. Definitionen werden von den Stärkeren geschrieben, von denen, die sich durchsetzen, die sich der Gesellschaft anpassen. Was gut und was böse ist, hängt davon ab, wer gegenwärtig den größten Einfluss hat. Wusstest du, dass sich manche Schwarzmagier einzig und allein deshalb als 'böse' bezeichnen, weil dieses Wort ihnen Schutz bietet? Schutz vor einfachen Räubern und dummen Banditen. Der Ruf ist alles, was zählt. Jemand kann nie einem anderen Menschen ein Haar gekrümmt haben. Aber wenn er allgemein als böse betrachtet wird, dann wird er gefürchtet und von den kleinen Übeln dieser Welt gemieden. Selbst Lichtmagier wie du werden sich nicht mit ihm abgeben, wenn sie nicht unbedingt müssen.

Der Ruf eines Schwarzmagiers ist für viele meiner Schüler genau deshalb erstrebenswert, weil es sie vor all diesen dummen, beschränkten Idioten schützt, die immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollen. Meine Slytherins sind größtenteils Einzelgänger. Es sind gebrochene Kinder, die von ihren Eltern misshandelt oder ignoriert wurden. Es sind Waisen und Einsiedler, die wissen, dass sie sich selbst helfen müssen. 'Böse' zu sein ist ihr Schutz, ein Schutz vor erneuten Verletzungen und Enttäuschungen. Manchmal sind es auch die Sprösslinge großer Familien, auf denen ein ungeheurer großer gesellschaftlicher Druck lastet. Wenn sie nicht tun, was man ihnen sagt, wenn sie kein Vorzeigefamilienmitglied werden, dann werden sie verstoßen. Der einzige Weg, dem zu entkommen, ist, selbst noch größer zu werden und sich zu beweisen. Mein Haus bietet ihnen diese Möglichkeit. Mein Haus bietet ihnen Schutz und ermuntert sie, ihr Schicksal in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen.

Die wenigsten von ihnen haben wirklich Mordgelüste, Godric."

„Ja, aber die, die sie haben, denen gibst du die nötigen Waffen in die Hand!"

„Die Waffen der dunklen Künste, die sie in jeder besseren Bibliothek finden würden. Wer so versessen darauf ist, Menschen abzuschlachten, der wird schon einen Weg finden, egal in welchem Haus. Jedenfalls gilt das für die Reinblüter, die wissen, wo sie suchen müssen."

Womit sie wieder beim alten Thema wären. Ein Zauberer mit Zugang zu den Dunklen Künsten war gefährlich. Ein Schlammblut mit Zugang zu den Massen der Muggeln ebenfalls. Aber mit beidem konnte man klarkommen. Wirklich gefährlich war die Kombination der Dunklen Künste in den Händen der Muggel. Die Zaubererwelt lebte seit Jahrhunderten mit diesen Möglichkeiten. Für die Muggel wäre es eine neue Entdeckung, die sie, mit ihrer Leidenschaft für unsinnige Kriege, sofort ausprobieren würden. Niemals würden sie diese Waffe wieder aus der Hand geben, was zwangsläufig dazu führen würde, dass sie die Zaubererwelt angreifen würden. Hogwarts als Ausbildungszentrum der Magie schlichtweg wäre da natürlich das erste Ziel. Warum nur verstand Godric das nicht?

„Gut, aber... Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn du Dunkle Künste unterrichten würdest. Ich meine, Zaubertränke zum Beispiel. Die können für dunkle ja genauso wie für helle Zwecke genutzt werden, wie die Magie selbst. Dann ist es doch okay, wenn die Muggelgeborenen helle Zaubertränke lernen."

„Godric... Ich bin diese Diskussionen Leid. Der viele Streit hat mich müde gemacht. Mir ist es inzwischen vollkommen egal, ob Mugelgeborene Zaubertränke oder Verwandlung lernen oder nicht. Auch wenn mir Letzteres immer noch lieber wäre. Ich muss mich nicht auf Biegen und Brechen durchsetzen. Aber das ändert nichts an meiner persönlichen Abneigung gegen sie. Ich _[i] kann[/i] _ einfach keine Klasse unterrichten, in der die widerlichen Abkömmlinge dieser niederen Spezies sitzen. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Muggel haben meine Eltern getötet, ein Schlammblut meinen Bruder... Darüber kann ich nicht hinweg, Ric. Es tut mir Leid."

„Das... Das hast du mir nie erzählt, Sal", sagte Godric bestürzt.

„Es ist keine besonders angenehme Erinnerung. Ich hoffe nur, du verstehst jetzt, warum ich auf meinem Standpunkt bestehen muss. Du magst vielleicht versuchen, meine Meinung zu ändern, aber nichts was du sagen könntest, könnte meine Gefühle diesbezüglich verändern."

„Das... Das tut mir Leid, Sal. Ich wünschte, ich hätte das eher gewusst. Aber ich bin froh, dass du's mir gesagt hast. Jetzt kann ich dein Denken wenigstens einigermaßen nachvollziehen."

Aber Salazar ließ sich von diesen Worten nicht täuschen. Seine Vergangenheit änderte nichts am gegenwärtigen Problem. Godric würde dennoch weiterhin darauf bestehen, dass Muggel Zugang zu allen Fächern hätten und zwar noch in diesem Jahrhundert. Eine Lösung des Problems war nicht abzusehen. Aber vielleicht... Vielleicht würde es wenigstens ihre Freundschaft retten.


	8. Chapter 8

_Es wurde Winter und ich saß gerade zusammen mit Saliha an einem Kessel im Keller unter Godrics Anwesen (früher hatte ich in den verlassenen Häusern meiner Konkurrenten gewohnt, aber irgendwann war ich klammheimlich und ohne es selbst zu bemerken bei meinem Freund eingezogen, der nicht das Geringste dagegen hatte) und experimentierte mit Drachenblut, als der Rotschopf herein kam. Das war selten, denn normalerweise hielt er sich wegen der nicht ganz ungefährlichen Dämpfe aus meinem Revier fern. Heute aber kam er hereingestürmt, beschwor sich lässig einen Stuhl herauf und ließ sich hinter mir darauf fallen. Gekonnt ignorierte ich ihn und bearbeitete weiter meine Mondwurzeln, aber Godric wand sich ungeduldig auf seinem Sitz und wollte offensichtlich etwas sagen. Ich hatte ihm vor zwei Wochen verboten, auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben, wenn ich arbeitete. Immerhin könnte ich abgelenkt werden, eine falsche Zutat in meinen Trank geben und das ganze Anwesen in die Luft jagen. _

_Schließlich aber gab ich nach, hielt in meiner Arbeit inne und drehte mich zu Godric um. Ich fragte ihn was los war und sofort erging sich der Rotschopf in einem langen Redeschwall. Er hatte vor drei Tagen einen neuen Lehrling aufgenommen, jetzt schon der fünfte, und das Unterrichten wurde ihm schon wieder langweilig. Er fragte, warum ich noch keinen Lehrling aufgenommen hatte und ich zuckte mit den Schultern._

_Eine Schule, das wäre es doch, sagte er, in der man eine ganze Klasse hatte und verschiedene Altersgruppen, da wäre es nie langweilig. Und ich dachte darüber nach und wie ich magische Kinder nach meinem Willen formen könnte, sodass die Welt weniger Vorurteile gegen dunkle Künste hätte und nickte gedankenverloren. Wir redeten eine Weile darüber, halb im Spaß, halb im Ernst und Godric entflammte in Begeisterung. Nur war es diesmal anders als sonst, stellte ich fest, als er nach vier Wochen noch immer davon redete. Normalerweise konnte sich Godric nie lange auf ein Thema konzentrieren, aber hier gelang es ihm ohne Probleme. Als er hinter meinem Rücken ein riesiges Stück Land in Schottland erstand, wurde mir aber doch etwas mulmig. Ich begriff, dass es ihm ernst war mit dieser Sache und dachte zum ersten Mal wirklich darüber nach. Saliha jedenfalls war begeistert von dieser Idee und, ich weißt nicht genau wie, aber irgendwann war ich überredet._

Fast zwei Jahrzehnte war es jetzt schon her, dass sie Hogwarts gegründet hatten. Die Schule hatte immer mehr Zuwachs bekommen und war inzwischen wirklich gut besucht.

Seit er vor einer Woche dieses Gespräch mit Godric gehabt hatte, hatte sich etwas verändert. Salazar vermutete ganz stark, dass sein Freund mit den anderen Lehrern geredet hatte, denn die ließen ihn alle in Ruhe. Beinahe schien es ihm, als würde Ric ihn mit Samthandschuhen anfassen. In einem Anfall von Frustration war er daraufhin sogar noch unausstehlicher als sonst gewesen, aber egal wie sehr er sie provozierte, niemand reagierte auf ihn. Sie schienen sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben 'freundlich' zu ihm zu sein und den Frieden im Schloss mit allen Mittel aufrecht zu erhalten. Das war langweilig. Das war geradezu deprimierend. Er wusste genau, warum er Godric nie von seiner Vergangenheit hatte erzählen wollen...

Salazar beendete den letzten Absatz in seinen Memoiren, der die Gründung der Schule einleitete, um sich auf seinen Weg zu seiner Klasse Magische Geschöpfe zu machen. Heute hatte er die Sechstklässler. Mit ihnen hatte er vor zwei Wochen ein besonderes Projekt begonnen. Sie sollten während des Unterrichts Dracheneier behandeln, jeweils in Gruppen zu vier Mann. Heute endlich glaube Salazar, dass die Eier reif genug waren, um sie zum Schlüpfen zu bringen.

Die erste halbe Stunde seiner Doppelstunde verbrachte er damit, die Schüler zu koordinieren, als sie einen gewaltigen Scheiterhaufen vorbereiteten. Die Eier wurden unter seiner Anleitung ins Herz des Holzhaufens gelegt.

„Bildet einen Kreis um den Scheiterhaufen. Beeilt euch, na los! … Der Spruch lautet: Incendio. Auf mein Kommando! … Los!"

Simultan schossen orangefarbene Funken aus einem Dutzend Zauberstäbe, als die Schüler den Haufen in Brand steckten. Sofort loderten hohe Flammen auf.

Eine Stunde lang mussten die Schüler nun das Feuer aufrecht erhalten. Für dieses Projekt waren sie für den Rest des Tages von allen Klassen befreit, denn einen Drachen auszubrüten war zeitraubend und gefährlich. Wenn sie es nicht richtig machten, konnte das schnell zu (tödlichen) Unfällen führen. Im schlimmsten Fall würden die Drachenküken eingehen. Eine schreckliche Vorstellung, bedachte man, wie teuer die Eier gewesen waren. Salazar hatte vor, die Küken, sobald sie etwas größer waren, an ein paar französische Händler zu verkaufen. Natürlich nicht, bevor er sich nicht noch die ein oder anderen Krallen oder Zähne für seine Tränke abgezapft hatte, die die Küken mit dem Alter ganz natürlicherweise verlieren würden. Eine Drachenart, die er heute hier hatte, würde sich mit etwas Glück sogar noch vor dem Verkaufstermin häuten. Das würde hervorragende neue Handschuhe abgeben.

Einer der Alarmsprüche, die er über das Feuer gelegt hatte, ging los.

„Gruppe drei, euer Drache schlüpft! Holt ihn aus dem Feuer", wies er die zuständigen Schüler an, die ihm ängstlich, aber auch fasziniert gehorchten.

Nach und nach begannen auch die anderen Drachen zu schlüpfen. Sie waren klein und schrumpelig, aber bis auf zwei von ihnen konnten alle bereits Feuer speien. Die Schüler mussten sich und ihre Kameraden also vor Attacken schützen. Teamwork war hier gefragt, denn derjenige, der die Drachen mit Ethanol und Blut fütterte, hatte keine Hand für einen Zauberstab frei.

Zum Glück hatte er die Weitsicht besessen, die Klasse am vorangegangenen Tag eine Salbe gegen Drachenbisse brauen zu lassen, die heute wiederholt zum Einsatz kam.

Am Ende des Tages wies Salazar seine Schüler an, die Drachen mit den Schlaftränken zu füttern und sie in die feuerresistente Umzäunung zu bringen. Er war erleichtert, dass alles gut gegangen war, als-

„Aaargh! Verflucht, was soll denn das!"

Sofort war Salazar zur Stelle. „Was ist hier los?", fragte er, als er bei der Gruppe mit dem Grünlingsmischling angekommen war.

„Malfoi hat mich geschubst!"

„So ein Unsinn! Das war deine eigene Schuld"

„Gar nicht wahr! Und jetzt ist der Trank verschüttet, du Idiot!"

Salazar unterdrückte das Verlangen, mit den Augen zu rollen. Unauffällig fühlte er mittels Legilimentik nach dem Geist der streitenden Jungen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Malfoi den Hufflepuff tatsächlich geschubst hatte, in der Hoffnung, er würde auf den Drachen fallen.

„Nun, wie es aussieht könnt ihr euren Drachen dann nicht zum Einschlafen bringen", sagte er kalt. Kurz überlegte er, Malfoi, einem jungen Slytherin, eine Strafarbeit aufzuhalsen. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass der Junge ja bereits heute Abend schon eine bei ihm hatte, für den Vorfall letzte Woche, als er zwei Gryffendor-Mädchen in den Krankenflügen verfrachtet hatte. Aber das war egal, ihm fiel da gerade etwas Besseres ein.

„Der Drache kann unmöglich zu den anderen, er würde sie wecken. Mr. Malfoi, sie werden ihn heute Nacht betreuen."

„Waaas? Aber es war nicht meine Schuld!"

„Das mag sein, aber der Rest Ihrer Gruppe wird damit beschäftigt sein, heute Nacht genügend Flohrfliegen für einen neuen Schlaftrunk zu fangen."

Nicht, dass es nicht eine Kleinigkeit gewesen wäre, den Drachen mittels eines Zaubers in den Schlaf zu schicken. Jedenfalls für ihn, der da ein paar ungewöhnlichere Varianten beherrschte, die auch bei Drachen wirkten. Aber Strafe muss sein, richtig? Wenn Malfoi ein echter Slytherin war, dann würde er einen Dummkopf finden, der ihm den Drachen abnahm, damit er heute auch zum Kesselputzen antreten konnte.

„Vergessen Sie nicht, wenn ich mit dem Abendessen fertig bin, erwarte ich ein paar blitzblanke Zaubertrankräume. Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie davon kommen."

Malfoi sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Trotzdem war ihm wohl klar, dass er Glück gehabt hatte, nicht auf der Streckbank gelandet zu sein. Über solche Gerüchte bezüglich seiner Methoden konnte Salazar natürlich nur den Kopf schütteln. Als wenn er solche Muggelmethoden benutzen würde!

Während die Klasse hoch zum Schloss ging, Malfoi und seine Gruppe mit einem quitschfidelen Drachenbaby zwischen ihnen, sicherte Salazar die Umzäunung der schlafenden Echsen und entfernte die Überreste des Scheiterhaufens. Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu.

Salazar ging erst hinunter in die Küche, um den Elfen zu sagen, dass sie einen Eimer Blut und Schnaps für den Drachen in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum bringen sollten. Als er gerade hinaus ging, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Peeves zwischen den Tischen umher schlich, auf denen bereits das Essen fertig serviert war und jeden Augenblick hoch in die Halle geschickt werden würde. Salazar beschloss, heute abend nichts zu trinken.

Als er selbst in der großen Halle ankam, wurde das Abendessen gerade eröffnet. Die anderen Lehrer grüßten ihn höflich, als er sich zu ihnen setzte. Er ignorierte sie, abgesehen von einem kurzen, schadenfreudigen Blick hinüber zu Godric, als dessen Bauch seltsame Geräusche von sich zu geben begann. Der Ritter sah stirnrunzelnd auf seinen Kelch hinab.

Schnell aber wanderten Salazars Gedanken wieder zu seinem kleinen Projekt unten in der Kammer. Er hatte es vor drei Tagen begonnen, jedoch schon länger geplant. Um genau zu sein war er darauf gekommen, als er Ravenclaws Diadem mit diversen Schutzzaubern belegt hatte. Das Schmuckstück war jetzt übrigens mit einem Passwort versehen, welches leicht von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben werden konnte.

Um diese Zeit hatte Salazar der Gringotts-Koboldbank einen Auftrag gegeben. Dort hatte er noch immer einige gute Bekannte, da die Gründung der Schule einige kostspielige Geschäfte mit ihnen nötig gemacht hatte. Dafür erhielten die Gründer nun einen kleinen Rabatt auf Sonderaufträge, wie damals zum Beispiel Godrics lächerliches Schwert, dass so vor Juwelen überquoll, dass es als Waffe nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war.

Bei dieser Bank hatte Salazar den Auftrag für die Anfertigung eines Medaillons eingereicht, welches vor drei Tagen nun auch geliefert worden war. Seitdem hatte er neben dem Schreiben eine weitere Beschäftigung, die ihn davon ablenkte, allzu sehr über das Muggelproblem nachzudenken: Er belegte das Medaillon mit so ziemlich jedem Zauber, der ihm einfiel. Natürlich ging es gegen seinen Stolz, die Zauber auf Rowenas Diadem darauf zu kopieren (obwohl er auch dazu zweifellos in der Lage gewesen wäre) aber er legte doch ein wenig Magie darauf, die dem Träger einen klaren Kopf bescherte und ihn Müdigkeit, physischen Schmerz oder aufgewühlte Gefühle vergessen ließ. Öffnen ließ es sich nur mit einem Parsel-Passwort und die Schutzzauber gegen Diebstahl waren um einiges schärfer als die über Ravenclaws Diadem. Das Innere des Medaillons war groß genug für ein paar Gramm von Salihas kristallisierten Gift, seinem Schlüssel für sein Verließ in Gringotts oder den magischen Stein, der in seinem Ring eingebettet lag, das einzige Erbstück, dass er noch von seiner Familie besaß.

Salazar spießte gerade ein Stück Fleisch auf seiner Gabel auf, als plötzlich die riesigen Flügeltüren zur großen Halle mit einem Knall aufflogen. Mit einem lauten Brüllen stürzte ein feuerspeiender Drache in die Halle.

Sofort brach Panik aus. Godric sprang umgehend auf und zog sein Schwert (das, wie gesagt, als Waffe völlig untauglich war). Die Ladys waren auf ihren Sitzen vor Schreck zu Salzsäulen erstarrt, aber Salazar war ebenfalls im Nu auf den Beinen.

Der Drache war sicher zehn Fuß hoch und bedeckt mit türkisfarbenen Schuppen. Sein Kopf war merkwürdig geschwollen, sodass er auf dem rechten Auge unmöglich etwas sehen konnte. Die weißen Hörner waren zur Seite gebogen, als hätte man über Jahre schwere Gewichte daran gehängt. Der lange, dornenbesetzte Schwanz peitschte umher und riss die Banner von den Wänden. Die Schüler am Ravenclaw- und Hufflepufftisch, die ihm an nächsten waren, verkrochen sich unter den Tischen. Was eine schlechte Idee war, denn schon setzte der Drache zum Sprung an und hätte die Schüler zweifellos allesamt unter sich zermalmt, hätte Godric nicht in diesem Moment einen Brandzauber gesprochen, der das Ungetüm direkt ins Auge traf. Der Drache heulte vor Schmerz auf und trat nun einen Schritt zurück, holte jedoch sogleich Luft, als wolle er eine neue Flammenzunge ausspeien.

Salazar hatte den Lehrertisch längst verlassen und stürmte jetzt auf die Riesenechse zu. In seinem Schmerz hatte der Drache seine Flügel halb entfaltet. Wahrscheinlich verwechselte er die verzauberte Decke mit dem Himmel und wollte nur fliehen. Einer der Flügel traf Salazar in die Brust, als er versuchte ihm nahe zu kommen. Der Magier wurde zu Boden geworfen, rollte sich ab und schoss einen Zauber, der auf die Beine des Drachen zielte.

Er traf und das Biest hatte nun endgültig genug. Er hob ab, sein Schwanz peitschte über die Köpfe von einem Dutzend Schülern. Godric stand jetzt in der Mitte der Halle und rief Salazar etwas zu, was dieser nicht verstand. Aber das brauchte er auch nicht.

Der Drache war merkwürdig verunstaltet, aber Salazar erkannte die Form und Größe der Rückenschuppen. Solche Schuppen waren absolut steinhart und schmerzunempfindlich.

Mit einer gemurmelten Formel zückte Salazar und richtete seinen Zauberstab... auf Godric!

Godric schoss in die Luft und schrie auf, als sich die Gesetze der Schwerkraft um ihn herum in Nichts auflösten. Nicht gerade sanft schleuderte Salazar ihn auf den Drachen zu. Mit mehr Glück als Verstand gelang es Godric, eine der Rückenzacken des Drachen zu packen ohne von selbiger aufgespießt zu werden. Fünf Sekunden später saß er auf dem Rücken des Drachens, ohne dass dieser das Geringste davon merkte, als er hoch zum falschen Himmel stieg.

„Was sitzt ihr da wie Hühner auf der Stange!", blaffte er in Richtung Lehrertisch. „Evakuiert die Halle, na los!"

Das endlich riss Helga und Rowena aus ihrer Starre. Auch sie sprangen nun auf und machten sich daran, die Schüler aus der Halle zu führen. Und aus dem Schloss, wenn sie schon einmal dabei waren.

Währenddessen stürzte Salazar aus der Halle. Im Nu erklomm er ein halbes Dutzend Treppen, die sich alle nach seinem Wunsch ausrichteten. Im zweiten Stock blieb er kurz stehen, zischte eines der Porträts an, dass daraufhin aufschwang und den Blick auf eine winzige Abstellkammer freigab. Salazar schnappte sich einen der dort gelagerten Tränke und rannte weiter.

Schlitternd kam er vor einer Sackgasse zum Halt.  
„Bombada Maxima!", rief er aus und die Wand vor ihm explodierte.

Mit einem raschen Schildzauber schützte er sich vor den umherfliegenden Trümmern und trat dann vor. Das Loch in der Wand gab ihm nun freie Sicht aus dem vierten Stock heraus auf die Große Halle hinunter, deren verzauberte Decke in der Tat so hoch lag, dass sie bis zum Dach reichte. Godric und sein schuppiger Freund veranstalteten ein paar Meter weiter unten ein wildes Rodeo. Salazar rollte bei dem Anblick nur mit den Augen. Der Drache sollte gar nicht merken, dass Godric auf ihm saß. Gryffendor sollte ihn nur eine Weile in der Luft halten, bis die Schüler in Sicherheit waren. Aber der Depp musste natürlich gleich mal wieder versuchen, das große böse Biest zu erlegen. Schien ihm allerdings Spaß zu machen, wenn das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht irgendetwas zu sagen hatte.

„Gryffendor!", rief er hinunter, gerade als der Drache mit seinem Schwanz eine Reihe von steinernen Wächterdämonen vom nächsten Sims fegte. „Bring ihn weiter nach oben!"

Wegen dem Lärm der Zerstörung (und seinen zu klein geratenen Ohren) konnte der Drache ihn nicht hören, aber Godric erkannte seine Stimme sofort und sein Blick flog zu ihm hinüber.

„Du?", stieß er hervor.

Salazar verschränkte sie Arme und tippte ungeduldig mit seinem Zauberstab gegen seinen Ellenbogen. Schließlich schien Gryffendor begriffen zu haben, dass er einen Plan hatte. Er jagte einen Fluch zum Schwanzende des Drachens, der diesen zwar wie jeder anderen Zauber auch nicht zu verletzten vermochte, ihn aber reizte bis zur Tollwut und nach oben schießen ließ.

Salazar warf einen Blick nach unten und versicherte sich, dass die Halle leer war.

Kaum war der Drache auf einer Höhe mit Salazar, da warf der Magier den Trank, den er aus einem seiner geheimen, überall in der Schule verborgenen Vorratsschränke geholt hatte, zu ihm hinüber. Klirrend zerbrach das Glas, als es den Drachen am Kopf traf und eine rote Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über das Biest.

Der Drache heulte auf vor Schmerz. Er geriet ins Trudeln. Godric hatte seine liebe Mühe, die Balance zu halten. Noch einmal brüllte das Ungeheuer laut auf – und stürzte wie ein Stein zu Boden.

Noch im Flug schrumpelten seine Flügel zusammen. Der lange Schwanz zog sich in seinen Körper zurück, der gewaltige Körper schrumpfte und wurde immer kleiner und kleiner...

Salazar richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die äußere Wand und murmelte einen Zauber. Eine lange eiserne Stange erschien, die bis in den Himmel zu reichen schien und sich wie eine Schlingpflanze unten am Boden verankerte. Salazar legte rasch einen Schutzzauber auf seine Hände, bevor er die Stange ergriff und an ihr bis hinunter zum Boden rutschte.

Godric war trotzdem schneller unten. Gerade so im freien Fall hatte er doch die Geistesgegenwertigkeit, seinen tödlichen Sturz mit einem Zauber zu verlangsamen. Mit einem hässlichen 'Plopp' landete er auf seinem Hinterteil. Oder genauer gesagt: auf dem Hinterteil eines verängstigten, stinkwütenen Jungdrachen von zwei Fuß Länge.

Salazar konnte sich ein schmallippiges Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er näher trat. Die beiden boten ein Bild zum Schießen.

„Godric Gryffendor, würdest du freundlicherweise von meinem Unterrichtsobjekt runter gehen? Es läuft schon blau an."

Das tat es in der Tat. Godric saß so unglücklich auf dem Drachenküken, dass es weder Feuer speien noch atmen konnte. Was vermutlich auch der einzige Grund war, warum der stattliche Ritter, der ja nun auch einiges auf die Waage brachte, noch nicht angekokelt war.

„Salazar!", rief Godric aus, als die Gesamtheit seiner Situation bis in sein minderbemitteltes Hirn vorgedrungen war.

„Was zum Teufel hat das zu bedeuten!"

„Meine Sechstklässler beschäftigen sich gerade mit Drachenzucht. Eine Gruppe war unfähig, ihr Exemplar für die Nacht einzuschläfern. Da entsprechende Tränke nicht mehr vorhanden waren, mussten sie ihn mit ins Schloss nehmen. Was alles vollkommen belanglos gewesen wäre, wenn einer dieser Schüler nicht noch seine Strafarbeit im Kesselputzen hätte antreten müssen. In besagtem Klassenzimmer habe ich gestern mit den Zweitklässlern Wachstumstränke durchgenommen. Konnte keiner ahnen, dass der Idiot ihn mitnimmt. Ich nehme an, dass der Kleine hier Opfer eines Unfalls wurde."

„Ach so! Das Zeug, dass du nach ihm geworfen hast, war ein Gegenmittel. Und ich dachte schon, demnächst lande ich auch hier als Fünfjähriger." Salazar verzichtete darauf, ihm mitzuteilen, dass das durchaus hätte passieren können.

Endlich ging Godric von dem Jungdrachen herunter.

Slytherin kniete sich nieder und zog stablos einen feuerfesten Schild um sich, bevor er das kleine Biest packte und ihm die Schnauze mit einigen heraufbeschworenen Seilen zuband. Dann machte er sich daran, mit den anderen Gliedmaßen ebenso zu verfahren.

„Sag mir, dass du diesen Plan von vornherein hattest", murmelte Godric grimmig. „Ich dachte, du wolltest mich umbringen!"

„Was hätte ich davon?", fragte Salazar lakonisch, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. Er hielt die Frage für einen dieser zweitklassigen Scherze.

Godric trat unangenehm berührt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Naja, du weißt schon. Wir hatten ja öfter Streit."

Salazar erstarrte. Dann drehte er sich sehr langsam zu Gryffendor herum.  
„Ric, wenn ich dich umbringen wollen würde, würde ich das garantiert nicht... _ so _ machen!"  
„Wie denn dann? Zu einem Duell würdest du mich niemals fordern. Heute hätte es wie ein Unfall ausgesehen und-" Er stockte.

„Ganz recht, sag einfach nichts mehr", zischte Slytherin. „Ich bin gerührt, wie sehr du mir vertraust."

„Ach komm, du musst zugeben... Also, ich... 'Tschuldigung..." Das letzte Wort murmelte er nur in seinen Bart hinein, sodass es fast nicht zu verstehen war. „Ich komme nur nicht mit deiner Art von... _ Teamwork _klar. Ohne jegliche Absprachen. Ohne Vorwarnung. Einfach so 'Hey, lasst uns den alten Gryffendor doch mal auf einen feuerspeienden Drachen zu schleudern, das macht doch Spaß!' Das hätte verdammt noch mal richtig übel ins Auge gehen können. Ich kann nicht Gedanken lesen!"

„Du brauchst meine Gedanken nicht lesen zu können, um zu wissen, wie ich denke", konterte Salazar. „Und eigentlich dachte ich, dass du dazu in der Lage wärst."

Salazar war fertig mit dem Drachen und warf sich das eingeschnürte Bündel lässig über die Schulter. Sollte Godric doch allein zusehen, wie er die Halle wieder in Ordnung brachte.

Salazar wandte sich zum Gehen. Godric wollte ihm schon wieder etwas nachwerfen, aber er kam dem zuvor, indem er sich noch einmal umdrehte, gerade so, als wäre ihm noch etwas eingefallen.

„Ach ja, Ric... Wenn ich dich umbringen wollen würde, würde ich dir heimlich Gift in deinen Kelch tun. Du würdest an einer unbekannten Krankheit dahinsiechen, über Wochen, oder gar Monate... Unheilbar, von nur einem einzigen Tropfen Gift."

Godric wurde grün im Gesicht. Unwillkürlich hielt er sich den Bauch.

Salazar, der vor dem Abendbrot Peeves in den Küchen erwischt hatte, wie er etwas in die Kelche der Lehrer getan hatte, lächelte böse.

„Was ist, Godric? Fühlst du dich nicht gut?"


	9. Chapter 9

„Salazar! Krisensitzung – jetzt!"

Salazar verdrehte die Augen und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sich jetzt ein wenig mit Malfoi zu beschäftigen. Er hatte da ein paar neue Schmerzflüche entwickelt, die es auszuprobieren galt. Aber nein, da mussten die Ladys ihm ja mal wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen.

Die Große Halle sah inzwischen wieder ganz passabel aus. Die Tische und Stühle waren repariert, die Rußflecken beseitigt, die Trümmer weggezaubert und die Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle geschickt worden. Rowena und Helga warteten am Lehrertisch auf ihn, was Salazar irritierte, benutzten sie für ihre Besprechungen doch meistens das Lehrerzimmer.

„Wo bleibt denn Godric?", fragte Helga, als Salazar bei ihnen angekommen war.

„Der kotzt sich die Seele aus dem Leib", antwortete Rowena ganz unlady-like. Was ein deutliches Zeichen dafür war, dass sie schlechte Laune hatte. Was wiederum darauf hindeutete, dass sie sich tierisch über einen sehr dummen Fehler ärgerte. Salazar hoffte, dass es nichts mit dem Drachen zu tun hatte.

„Wie auch immer, er wird sowieso damit einverstanden sein, also lasst uns anfangen!", sagte Ravenclaw. „So ein Vorfall wie heute mit dem Drachen – das darf nicht passieren!"

„Ganz meine Meinung", stimmte Helga ihr zu. „Was da alles hätte passieren können! Keine magischen Geschöpfe mehr in der Schule, Salazar, das musst du uns versprechen!"

„Das geht nicht, Helga, und das weißt du. Der Unterricht in Magische Geschöpfe kann nicht immer draußen abgehalten werden."

„Dann eben keine magischen Geschöpfe in der Schule ohne direkte Aufsicht eines Lehrers", präzisierte Helga. Salazar neigte leicht den Kopf, um sein Einverständnis zu symbolisieren.

„Es hätten Schüler verletzt werden können! Es hätten Schüler _ getötet _ werden können!"

„Äh, ja, aber das meinte ich eigentlich gar nicht, Helga", warf Rowena ein.

Salazar hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh, klar, das ist auch wichtig, aber eigentlich rede ich von diesem gigantischen Chaos, das entstand, als wir die Schüler evakuieren wollten. Selbst mit diesem Verbot ist es nicht auszuschließen, dass nicht doch einmal irgendetwas oder irgendjemand in der Schule herumläuft, der eine Gefahr für die Schülerschaft darstellt. Wir haben ewig gebraucht, bis wir alle aus dem Schloss raus hatten. Das kann so nicht angehen."

„Wir haben schon eine Vielzahl von Geheimgängen", warf Salazar ein. „Die haben wir eingebaut, als die Anzahl der Klassenräume immer größer wurde und die Schüler viel zu lange brauchten, um von einem Raum in den nächsten zu kommen."  
„Schon, aber das sind nur Abkürzungen, keine Fluchtwege. Da können gerade mal zwei Schüler nebeneinander gehen", sagte Rowena. „Ich hätte viel früher daran denken müssen. Wir hätten das von Anfang an einplanen müssen! Geheimgänge einbauen, meine ich, breite Gänge genug für eine schnelle Evakuierung, die aus der Schule herausführen."

„In Ordnung, also wie viele solcher Fluchtwege brauchen wir und wo wollen wir sie postieren?", fragte Helga.

„Das ist doch offensichtlich: auf jeder Etage einen", meinte Salazar.

„Na, im Erdgeschoss brauchen wir doch aber zum Beispiel keinen", behauptete Helga.

„Selbstverständlich brauchen wir den. Wenn wir uns schon auf den Extremfall vorbereiten, sollten wir auch dafür sorgen, dass die Schüler nicht nur aus dem Schloss heraus, sondern komplett runter vom Gelände kommen. Wir brauchen einen Gang, der sich im Freien auf den Schlossgründen befindet, falls Klassen, die draußen unterrichtet werden, ebenfalls schnell fliehen müssen. Darum kann ich mich kümmern."

„Okay, also einen auf den Schlossgründen. Dann einen in den Kerkern – Helga, Salazar, könnt ihr das übernehmen? Eure Gemeinschaftsräume liegen doch dort, ihr kennt euch aus."

Die beiden nickten, auch wenn Salazar innerlich das Gesicht verzog. Er konnte nicht besonders gut mit Hufflepuff zusammenarbeiten.

„Gut, dann brauchen wir einen im ersten und zweiten Stock..."

„Der erste Stock hat genügend Verbindungen zum Erdgeschoss. Ich denke, es reicht wenn wir einen im zweiten anlegen und zwar am anderen Ende der Schule, sodass man vom ersten schnell entweder den Gang auf den Schlossgründen oder den in der zweiten Etage erreichen kann", schlug Helga vor. „Das erspart uns Arbeit und beschleunigt den Prozess. Und immerhin liegen dort die meisten Klassenräume und Lehrerbüros. Für den Umbau werden wir einige Tage brauchen und ich will nicht, dass der ganze Betrieb dort lahmgelegt wird."

„Versetzte Eingänge sind eine gute Idee", stimmte ihr Rowena zu. „Wir können dann die Gänge im dritten und vierten Stock jeweils an die Seiten legen. Helga, kannst du die zweite Etage übernehmen und die Schüler während der Bauarbeiten umleiten? Den dritten Stock können wir Godric übergeben. Das war schon immer sein Gebiet, schließlich liegen dort seine Räume."

„Dann nehme ich an, dass du einen Fluchtweg im vierten Stock aus einrichtest", kombinierte Salazar, da er wusste, dass dort ihre ach so geheime Bibliothek verborgen lag.

Rowena nickte. „Ja, und ich nehme auch den im fünften, die können wieder nach Nord und Süd ausgerichtet sein."

„Und wer nimmt den sechsten Stock?", fragte Helga.  
„Niemand", schnaubte Salazar. „Wenn wir schon Etagen auslassen, dann garantiert diese. Da liegt doch nichts von Bedeutung. Den sechsten Stock haben wir nur zwischengeschoben, weil Godric unbedingt dieses riesige Fresko irgendwo anbringen wollte und wir nicht mehr genug freien Platz an den Wänden hatten."

„Ich denke auch, dass es reicht, wenn wir als nächstes im siebten einen Gang bauen. Natürlich möglichst so, dass er von allen Türmen aus gut zu erreichen ist. Das übernehmen dann Godric und ich", beschloss Ravenclaw.

Damit war die Aufgabenverteilung gegeben und die Versammlung aufgelöst. Ohne weiteres Kommentar verließ Salazar die Große Halle. Die anderen Gründer würden, wenn überhaupt, erst morgen früh mit dem Planen der Gänge anfangen. Was bedeutete, dass er noch ein paar Stunden Zeit hatte, in denen er unbeaufsichtigt war. Es wurde Zeit, Malfoi einen Besuch abzustatten.

Am nächsten Tag:

Salazar saß an seinem Schreibtisch und raufte sich die Haare. Diese Zauber waren verdammt kompliziert... Es gab natürlich keinen Platz für einen Geheimgang mal eben so aus dem Schloss heraus. Die ausgedehnte Kanalisation mit ihren vielen Rohren war dem in den Kerkern im Weg. Er würde die Zwischenräume magisch vergrößern müssen und dann gab es da auch noch das Problem des Wächters...

Salazars Entwürfe für den Geheimgang auf den Schlossgründen standen schon lange. Dort musste ja einfach nur magisch ein Tunnel gegraben werden. Aber bei dem hier musste er auch noch jedes Detail mit Helga absprechen. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass erst einmal jeder seine eigenen Vorstellungen zusammenfasste. Die Eule, die jetzt neben ihm saß, hatte ihm daraufhin einen ganz und gar undurchführbaren Plan überbracht. Großartig. Würde er sich also doch mit dieser Sabberhexe treffen müssen.

Schließlich gab Salazar auf. Er brauchte eine Pause. Draußen vergnügten sich die Schüler auf dem Gelände und nutzten es voll und ganz aus, dass für den heutigen Tag alle Kurse wegen Bauarbeiten ausfielen. Wenn Salazar und Helga heute nachmittag den Eingang schufen würde das ausreichen und er könnte morgen mit dem Gang auf den Schlossgründen anfangen.

Jetzt aber hatte er erstmals wieder Zeit, an seinen Memoiren weiterzuschreiben. Vielleicht kämen ihm ein paar neue Ideen, wenn er sich darauf besann, wie sie alle begonnen hatte, die Schule zu planen. Vom ersten Stein an aufwärts.

_Es sollte also eine Schule gebaut werden. Während sich Godric auf die Suche nach geeigneten Lehrern machte, reiste ich erneut durch die Welt und nahm Kontakt zu den Kobolden auf. Es brauchte all meine Überzeugungskraft, die ein oder andere Drohung und eine Menge Bestechung, aber schließlich willigten sie ein, die benötigten Koboldmagier für den Bau einer magischen Schule bereitzustellen. Trotzdem war es nötig, einen ungeheuer hohen Kredit aufzunehmen. Ich machte mir deswegen weniger Sorgen um mich selbst als vielmehr um Godric, der für die Schule immerhin seine Stelle als Hofmagier kündigen musste. Niemals würde er einwilligen, mit mir zusammen in den Untergrund abzutauchen, wenn unser Projekt ein Misserfolg werden und wir in Schulden ertrinken würden._

_Im Frühling trafen wir uns wieder und ich wurde zwei reizenden jungen Magierinnen vorgestellt: Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw. Beide waren Reinblüter, die selbst auf einer Kampagne unterwegs gewesen waren mit dem Ziel, junge Hexen und Zauberer zu unterrichten. _

_Lady Ravenclaw war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits einmal verwitwet und lechzte nach einer Gelegenheit, ihre neue Freiheit auszukosten. Ihr finanzieller Wohlstand, der mit ihrem Status als Adelige einherging, sowie ihre guten Geschäftsbeziehungen machten die Arbeit mit den Kobolden um ein Vielfaches leichter. Sie schien außerdem Freunde – oder eher Diener, so wie sie sie behandelte – überall in der Welt zu haben. Begeistert erklärte sie sich bereit, die nötigen magischen Pflanzen und Geschöpfe für meinen Zaubertrankunterricht zu besorgen. Insgeheim aber glaube ich, dass sie das nur tat, um mir zu gefallen. Schon am ersten Tag nahm Godric mich zur Seite und warnte mich, mich lieber nicht mit Ravenclaw einzulassen. Als ob ich diesen Hinweis gebraucht hätte. Blutstatus und Intelligenz sind nicht die einzigen Ansprüche, die ich an eine Frau habe._

_Helga jedenfalls war ganz anders. Zurückhaltend, geradezu schüchtern legte sie überhaupt keinen Wert darauf, ihr Talent zu zeigen. Doch alle Aufgaben, die wir ihr zuteilten, meisterte sie fabelhaft, egal wie schwierig sie waren. Nie fragte sie um Hilfe, selbst wenn sie sich die Finger wund schuf. Vielleicht lag das an ihrer Erziehung zur Hausfrau, vielleicht lag es an ihrem Ehemann. Der war zu dieser Zeit auf einer 'Geschäftsreise'. Helga behauptete zwar etwas anderes, aber ich fand schnell heraus, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was seine Frau mit uns vor hatte. Niemals hätte er das erlaubt._

_Hufflepuffs Fähigkeiten waren allerdings nicht auf Haushaltssprüche beschränkt. Von uns allen dachte sie vielleicht am praktischsten. Während wir uns unseren Träumen hingaben, dachte sie an so fundermentale Dinge wie eine Küche und sanitäre Einrichtungen. Wenn es an die komplexeren magischen Zauber ging musste sie aber häufig passen. Ihr fehlte die nötige Ausbildung dafür. Doch sobald man ihr einen Ansatz gab, war sie nicht eher ruhig, bis sie die Herausforderung gemeistert hatte._

_Wir trafen uns oft in einem winzig kleinen Dörfchen nahe des Grundstücks, das Godric für die Schule gekauft hatte. Dort wohnten zwei Zaubererfamilien und es gab einen kleinen Pub, der vor den Augen der Muggeln verborgen war. Gemeinsam saßen wir an einem Tisch voller Pergament und entwarfen unsere Schule._

_Der Anfang war erstaunlich schnell gemacht. Im Großen und Ganzen waren wir uns einig, was den Grundaufbau betraf. Wir wollten ein Schloss errichten, dass als Schulhaus und Wohnraum für die Schüler und Lehrer gleichermaßen fungierte. Am Anfang waren vier Stockwerke mit Erdgeschoss und Keller geplant, die über einem quadratischen Grundriss errichtet werden sollten. An den Ecken sollte es vier große Türme geben. In den Türmen sollten die Schüler wohnen, unterteilt nach Altersstufen. In jeder Etage sollte es zwei Baderäume geben, einen für Jungen und einen für Mädchen. Im Erdgeschoss wollten wir einen großen Speisesaal einrichten und über der Eingangshalle, die einen Innenhof ersetzen sollte, sollte sich das Treppenhaus befinden. Es würde eine Art Schacht in der Mitte der Schule bilden, um den herum sich die Korridore der Etagen anordneten._

_Danach war im Erdgeschoss nur noch Platz für zwei Klassenräume und ein Lehrerzimmer. Also mussten wir die meisten Klassenräume in den oberen Stockwerken einrichten. Davon legten wir erst einmal dreißig Stück fest, von denen einige wahlweise auch zu Lehrerbüros umgebaut werden konnten._

_Die ersten Meinungsverschiedenheiten gab es bei der Frage, ob wir den Wald abholzen sollten, um Platz für Landwirtschaft zu schaffen. Eine Idee, die wir Helga nachsahen, weil sie schon einiges an Alkohol intus hatte, während sie das Thema ansprach. Als dann aber auch noch Godric den See trockenlegen wollte, um zu sehen, welche Monster sich dort verbargen, schalt ich sie alle Dummköpfe und legte ihnen nahe, die Schlossgründe gefälligst mir zu überlassen. Mit magischen Kreaturen kannte ich mich aus und würde auch die gefährlichen unter ihnen zu unserem Vorteil zu nutzen wissen._

_Als einen Monat später alle Verträge mit den Kobolden unter Dach und Fach waren, traten wir mit einem Dutzend dieser kleinen Gestalten auf die Wiese zwischen dem Wald und den See. Wir fassten einander an den Händen, sodass wir einen Ring bildeten. Die Vereinigung unserer magischen Kraft machte Zauberstäbe überflüssig. Wir hatten die Kobolde in Gruppen zu den vier Ecken geschickt, auf denen unser Schloss entstehen sollte und sie benutzen wir jetzt als Markierung. Mit unserem Zauber hoben wir eine gewaltige Grube aus. Ein riesiger, quaderförmiger und zusammengepresster Haufen Erde erhob sich mit uns in die Luft, durchzogen von Steinen und Wurzeln. Es erforderte eine enorme Anstrengung, denn der Zauber zerrte sowohl an unserer geistigen als auch an unserer körperlichen Kraft und an unserer Magie selbst. Wir pressten den schwebenden Erdhaufen, auf dem wir standen unter enormen Druck so lange zusammen, bis er steinhart war. Dann erst ließen wir ihn langsam beiseite schweben, wo die Kobolde große Steinblöcke aus ihm herausschneiden würden, die wir für den Bau verwenden konnten._

_Erschöpft von diesem ersten Schritt ließen wir uns nieder, während die Kobolde begannen, das Fundament zu legen und den Keller mit den Steinen auszukleiden._

_Ich lehnte mich müde an einem Baum und protestierte nicht einmal, als Rowena ihren Kopf auf meinen Schoß bettete. Träge beobachtete ich Godric, der unglaublicherweise immer noch Kraft in seinen Beinen zu haben schien. Der Ritter war aufgestanden und an den Rand der Grube getreten. Lächelnd wiegte er einen der kleineren Steine in der Hand und sah zum Himmel hinauf. Als er den Stein am Rande der Grube zu Boden legte, sah er glücklicher aus als in all der Zeit, die ich mit ihm verbracht hatte, zusammen._

_Das war Godric. Das war so typisch für ihn – natürlich musste er es sein, der den ersten Stein unserer Schule legte._

Salazar lächelte erinnerungsselig. Das war der Grundstein gewesen. Ha! Am Ende hatten sie Hogwarts derart umgebaut und erweitert, dass fast nichts mehr von den ursprünglichen Plänen übrig geblieben war. Selbst Jahre später, als bereits so etwas wie Schulalltag eingekehrt war, hatten sie noch Änderungen vorgenommen. Salazar hoffte jedoch, dass diese Fluchtrouten die Letzte sein würden.

Es wurde Zeit, sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. Es war drei Uhr (er hatte das Mittagessen verpasst) und er sollte inzwischen längst bei Helga sein. Also machte er sich rasch auf den Weg. Seine oberen Räume waren zum Glück nicht weit vom Treffpunkt entfernt, einem leeren Klassenraum.

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung fachsimpelten die beiden kurz über die magischen Grundlagen der nötigen Zwischenraumvergrößerung und stritten eine Weile über die Position des Eingangs, der schließlich auf halbem Weg ihrer beider Gemeinschaftsräume festgelegt wurde.

Gemeinsam schritten sie dann den in Frage kommenden Bereich ab um einen geeigneten Wächter zu suchen. Schließlich entschieden sie sich für eine alte Steinstatue des Zauberers Gilgamesch des Verrückten, in dessen Nähe sich keine Rohrleitungen befanden.

Salazar konnte nicht anders als ein wenig das Gesicht zu verziehen, als sie einander an den Händen fassten, um ihre Magie zu verbinden. Mit der jeweils anderen Hand richteten sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Wand hinter der Statue und murmelten die Zauberformel.

Als hätte ein Riese einem gewaltigen Bohrer angesetzt, begann sich langsam ein kegelförmiges Loch im Stein zu bilden. Daraus wurde ein Krater, der unter ohrenbetäubendem Lärm Steinsplitter nach allen Seiten schickte. Salazar ließ Helgas Hand los und trat einen Schritt vor, während die Hexe hinter ihm die Überreste der Mauer verschwinden ließ. Im Zustand höchster Konzentration ging Salazar langsam immer weiter, während seine Magie den Tunnel schuf. Hinter ihm machte Helga sauber, leitete kleinere Rohre um und wenn Salazar den Zauber nach oben oder unten richten musste, um einer großen Rohrleitung zu entgehen, formte sie Treppenstufen unter seinen Füßen.

Als beide ihren Rhythmus gefunden hatten, begannen sie über die Details des Ganges zu reden. Etwa mit welchem Passwort der Eingang geschützt werden sollte. Sie entschieden sich für 'Tote und Verletzte'. Nicht etwa aus morbiden Humor, sondern weil es nicht unwahrscheinlich wäre, dass jemand diese Worte sagte, wenn der Schule Gefahr drohte und dass der Gang dann da sein müsste, um ihnen zu helfen.

Sie mussten gerade irgendwo unter den Küchen sein, als Salazar plötzlich stehen blieb. Helga, die fast in ihn hineingelaufen wäre, fragte sofort, was denn los sei, aber Salazar brachte sie mit einer Geste zum Schweigen. Er spitzte die Ohren und lauschte.

Jetzt, wo das Gemurmel der Zaubersprüche verstummt war und keine Steine mehr laut zu Boden fielen, war es deutlich zu hören. Da war ein fernes Beben, wie von einem Gewitter. Donnerschläge und noch etwas... Schreie!

Salazar sah auf seinen Zauberstab herab, den er ausgestreckt vor sich hielt. Er zitterte. Aber weder war es sonderlich kühl hier unten, noch hatte er Angst (lächerliche Vorstellung!), also...

„Salazar... der Boden, er..."

Sie sprach nicht weiter, aber das musste sie auch nicht. In Schottland gab es keine Erdbeben. Diese Geräusche konnten nur eines bedeuten. Ä Ärger.


	10. Chapter 10

Salazar und Helga rannten den Gang entlang zurück zum Schloss. Je weiter sie nach oben kamen, desto lauter wurde das ferne Grollen. Als sie aus dem Eingang herausstürzten, sah Salazar mit Entsetzen, wie Staub und Putz von der Kerkerdecke bröckelte. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen zitterte leicht, doch als die beiden Gründer hinauf ins Erdgeschoss eilten, wurde das Zittern zu einem richtigen Beben. Die Steine der Mauern schienen sich den immensen Schwingungen anzupassen, die die Magie des Schlosses erfasst hatte.

„Salazar – was geht hier vor?", fragte Helga ängstlich. Doch er hatte keine Antwort für sie.

„Lass uns die anderen suchen", meinte er düster. Zum Glück waren die Schüler allesamt außerhalb des Gebäudes!

Sie trafen Godric und Rowena in der Großen Halle. Die beiden schienen in eine rege Diskussion vertieft zu sein und den Fakt, dass die Schule Anstalten machte, über ihnen zusammenzubrechen, überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Ich hab dir GESAGT dass es zu viel ist! Ich wusste es von Anfang an! Aber du willst ja nicht auf mich hören, du bist immer so... unorganisiert!"

„ICH bin unorganisiert!", keifte Godric zurück. „Dann hätten wir also von Anfang an alles durchplanen sollen, ja? Am besten noch die ganze Schule abreißen und neu bauen, kaum dass sich die ersten Probleme auftun?"

„Jetzt dreh mir nicht das Wort im Mund um! Du weißt genau, was ich meine."

„Nein, eigentlich weiß ich das nicht, Rowena. Wir sind nicht alle so superintelligent und allwissend wie du! Aber du darfst mich gerne erleuchten, nur zu!"

„Rowena... Was passiert hier? Ist die Schule in Gefahr?", fragte Helga ängstlich und unterbrach damit den Streit der beiden Gründer.

„Werden wir angegriffen?", wollte Salazar wissen. „Etwas stört die Magie des Schlosses, das kann ich spüren..."

„Nun, ich kann es HÖREN und wenn du die Augen aufmachst, wirst du's auch sehen können", meinte Godric sarkastisch. „Teile des Westflügels im zweiten Stock sind eingestürzt. Das ganze Schloss verhält sich wie ein Stück Wackelpudding. Die Treppen spielen komplett verrückt und die Porträts wurden von ihren Bewohnern verlassen..."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Chaos", sagte Rowena. „Magie ist etwas Natürliches. Die Natur hat ihre ganz eigene Ordnung. Alles baut aufeinander auf. Unnützes vergeht während Nützliches gedeiht. Auch wenn in jeder Entwicklung scheinbar der Zufall eine große Rolle spielt, so ist auch er letztendlich auf ein bestimmtes Ziel ausgerichtet. Magie verträgt sich nicht gut mit... Willkür."

„Okay", sagte Godric, „und das jetzt noch einmal für Normalsterbliche?"

„Es sind die Fluchtrouten", sprach Salazar seinen Gedanken laut aus.

Rowena sah ihn überrascht an. „Ja, das könnte durchaus sein. Natürlich... Warum bin ich nicht darauf gekommen? Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat."

„Was für ein Tropfen? Wovon redet ihr?", fragte Helga verzweifelt.

„Überlegt doch mal", sagte Salazar augenrollend. „Wir haben Hogwarts mit einer grundsätzlichen Basisstruktur geplant. Aber seitdem ist so viel verändert und hinzugefügt worden, dass sich kaum einer von uns noch wirklich im Schloss auskennt. Willkürlich haben wir Räume, Korridore, ja sogar ganze Stockwerke hinzugefügt. Die Magie der Schule ist das reinste Chaos. Dennoch war es bis jetzt ein in sich abgeschlossenes System. Mit den Fluchtrouten haben wir eine Verbindung zur Außenwelt geschafft und damit das Ausmaß des Chaos auf eine neue Stufe gehoben. Die Magie wehrt sich dagegen. Die Schutzschilde sind stark... Aber so, wie sich das anhört, haben wir gerade mal noch eine Stunde, bis hier alles zusammenbricht."

„Aber... Aber SO chaotisch ist Hogwarts doch gar nicht!", protestierte Godric.

„Ach nein?", sagte Rowena scharf. „Lasst uns das Ganze doch einmal rekapitulieren. Zuerst mussten wir einen Weg finden, die Schüler und deren Eltern überhaupt von unserer Schule zu unterrichten. Wir haben beschlossen, ihnen Eulen zu schicken. Also brauchten wir eine Eulerei. Aber die vier Ecktürme waren bereits mit unseren Räumlichkeiten besetzt. Wir mussten einen neuen anbauen. Nur ein paar Wochen später ist Salazar aber in die Kerker umgezogen, also stand einer der Türme wieder leer und kurz darauf auch der von Helga."

„Dann, als die ersten Schüler aus dem Ausland kamen, haben sie diese exotischen Krankheiten eingeschleppt. Es hat sich eine Epidemie ausgebreitet und die Schule stand im Begriff, geschlossen zu werden, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hat. Salazar hat fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch gekriegt, weil er all die Schüler alleine mit Heiltränken versorgen musste. Also mussten wir einen Krankenflügel anbauen – und natürlich neue Räumlichkeiten für unseren Heiler", erinnerte sich Helga.

Salazar fügte sarkastisch hinzu: „Daraufhin hattest du, Godric, die brillante Idee eine Herde Zentauren hier anzuschleppen, damit wir 'Zugang zu dem Wissen der Sterne' bekämen. Letztendlich war das Einzige, was sie für uns getan haben, uns Castel zu empfehlen. Der brauchte dann auch wieder sein eigenes Büro. Schon wieder mussten wir einen neuen Turm einrichten, damit die Schüler dort die Sterne beobachten können."

„Ja und dann kam langsam der Schulalltag und wir waren für die Schüler als Lehrer irgendwie nicht mehr so die Respektpersonen. Schließlich sahen sie uns jeden Tag und verglichen uns und die anderen Lehrer und alles... So viele Teenager auf einmal, da kommt es natürlich auch zu Streitereien. Es gab die ersten Unruhestifter und Salazar hat die Kerker ausgebaut und die Räume für seine Folter eingerichtet."

„Alternative Erziehungsmaßnahmen", korrigierte Salazar Hufflepuff. „Ich verbitte mir dieses hässliche Wort."

„Was auch immer", meinte Rowena abwinkend. „Aber dass stärkste Stück hast du dir geleistet, Godric. Nur weil du dieses riesige Fresko haben wolltest, mussten wir ein neues Stockwerk einfügen, weil an den Wänden sonst nicht genug Platz war. Die sechste Etage wird heute noch so gut wie gar nicht benutzt."  
„Hey, das Teil ist historisch wertvoll!", protestierte Godric. „Und so hatten wir immerhin Platz für die Klassenräume der vielen neuen Fächer."

„Für deren Büros wir dann noch einen Stock aufmachen mussten..."  
„Zu dem Zeitpunkt war es für die Schüler bereits unmöglich, rechtzeitig von einem Raum zum nächsten zu kommen. Daher die vielen Abkürzungen und Geheimgänge innerhalb des Schlosses", fuhr Rowena fort.

„Und eine Menge der Ein- und Ausgänge dieser geheimen Korridore münden im Treppenhaus", meinte Salazar, „in welchem es nun absolut keinen Platz mehr gab für genügend Treppen."

„Aber das haben wir doch super gelöst!"  
„Ja, sicher, Godric. Nur dass die Treppen ihre Richtung ändern, wie sie gerade Lust haben und nicht, wie der Schüler das gerade will. Das hat nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, das Chaos in der Schule zu lindern. Von den verschiedenen Häusern will ich gar nicht erst anfangen..."

„Vor drei Jahren hatten wir dann auch noch diesen Unfall, ich glaube das war einer von Peeves Streichen, der sämtliche Toiletten unter Wasser gesetzt hat."

„Oh ja", machte Salazar, der sich lebhaft daran erinnerte. „Ich musste das gesamte Kanalisationssystem überholen." Was ziemlich nützlich gewesen war, da er so dafür hatte sorgen können, dass Saliha im Schloss ein schier endloses Maß an Bewegungsfreiheit genießen konnte.

„Und als wenn die Schüler es nicht schon schwer genug hätten, sich im Schloss zurecht zu finden, sind da auch noch diese Ritterrüstungen."  
„Hey!", rief Godric an Rowena gewandt, „das sind wertvolle Erbstücke!"

„Ja, klar", schnaubte Salazar. „Diesen Haufen Gerümpel, den dein Vater dir hinterließ, will doch nur keiner mehr haben."  
„Oh, aber ich erinnere mich recht lebhaft daran, wie begeistert du von ihnen warst! Hast sie sofort allesamt so verzaubert, dass sie umherlaufen können und auf Befehl zukünftiger Machthaber der Schule dieser mit aller Kraft verteidigen."

„Schon, aber ich habe ihnen NICHT eingegeben, nachts umherzuschleichen und heimlich ihre Positionen zu wechseln, um die Erstklässler zu verwirren. Gib es zu, das warst du."

Godric wurde rot und sah zu Boden.

„Und dann sind da ja auch noch unsere geheimen Räume", merkte Rowena an. „Wir haben schließlich alle in diesem Schloss mindestens einen Raum eingebaut, der mit den anderen nicht abgesprochen war, ihnen vielleicht nicht einmal jetzt bekannt ist."  
„Ach, haben wir?", fragte Godric.

„Nun, ich weiß, dass Rowena eine Bibliothek gebaut hat", murmelte Helga. „Weil doch viele Schüler sich die erforderlichen Bücher gar nicht leisten können. Denen verrät sie dann, wo sie die Zauber nachlesen können."

„Wir haben eine Bibliothek!", entfuhr es Godric.

Salazar rollte mit den Augen.

„Was, hast du das gewusst?", fuhr der Ritter ihn an, als er die Geste bemerkte.

„Nun, es war recht offensichtlich", gab Salazar zu. „Um genau zu sein hab ich selbst hin und wieder ein Buch hineingeschmuggelt."

„Und glaub bloß nicht, das hätte ich nicht bemerkt!", meinte Rowena ärgerlich. „Du hast mein komplettes Katalogisierungssystem durcheinander gebracht. Ich musste sogar eine eigene Abteilung für die Dinger aufmachen."

„Tatsächlich?"  
„Ja. Sie heißt 'Die Verbotene Abteilung'."  
„Warum nur überrascht mich das nicht..."

Helga kicherte.

„Was ist dein geheimer Raum?", fragte Salazar neugierig an die kleine Hexe gewandt.

„Oh, nun, ich weiß nicht ob das zählt, aber ich habe ein Zimmer so verzaubert, dass es nur erscheint, wenn jemand es wirklich braucht. Dann ist es aber auch ausgestattet mit allem, was derjenige benötigt. Ich dachte, das wäre nützlich, wenn ein Schüler wirklich mal in Not ist."

„Was ist mit dir, Godric?", fragte Rowena.

„Ich? Weiß nicht, wovon du redest."  
„Ach komm schon! Du kannst uns nicht erzählen, dass du gar nichts gemacht hast."

„Oh... also schön, na gut. Ich habe eine Waffenkammer im dritten Stock eingerichtet. Manchmal trainiere ich da Duellieren." Er warf Salazar von der Seite her einen raschen Blick zu, doch dieser reagierte nicht. Es war fünf Jahre her, seit er aufgehört hatte, als Godrics Übungspartner herzuhalten. Früher aber hatten sie sich regelmäßig in Godrics Waffenkammer getroffen.

„Und was ist mit dir, Sal?", fragte der Ritter, um rasch von sich abzulenken.

„Nun, ich habe natürlich auch meine geheime Kammer... Aber glaubt mir, ihr wollt nicht wirklich über meine Geheimnisse Bescheid wissen."

„Wieso nicht? Wir haben es alle erzählt", meinte Helga auffordernd.

„Hrmph, wenn es sein muss. Es ist eine Art... Reptilienhaus."

„Hast du nicht schon genug Schlangen?", fragte Godric und schüttelte sich leicht.

„Um genau zu sein lasse ich mir jedes Jahr ein paar seltene Exemplare aus dem Ausland zuschicken um sie zu untersuchen und zu beobachten. Nicht alle davon konnte ich wieder in der Wildnis aussetzen, also brauchten sie ein Zuhause." Was allerdings nur _eine _ Schlange betraf. Aber von Saliha würde er ihnen jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht erzählen. Er hatte bereits genug Informationen preisgegeben. Dabei hatte er nicht einmal wirklich gelogen. Ja, er war stolz auf sich.

„Also gut, vielleicht habt ihr Recht. Hogwarts ist wirklich ein bisschen chaotisch", gab Godric schließlich zu. „Aber irgendwie müssen wir sie doch davon überzeugen können, dass das kein Grund ist aufzugeben!"

„Sie?"

„Na, Hogwarts!"

„Seit wann ist Hogwarts weiblich...?", murmelte Salazar.

„Natürlich ist sie weiblich. Wie... Wie Schiffe. Die sind auch immer weiblich."

„So einen Unsinn habe ich ja noch nie gehört", meinte Slytherin.

„Okay, ja, verschiebt das auf später, ja? Godric hat recht, wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir die Schule retten können. Wir haben nur noch knapp zwanzig Minuten!", erinnerte sie Rowena.

„Ich hätte eine Idee", bot sich Salazar an.

„Es ist ein alter Zauber... Nichts Dunkles, keine Sorge. Mit ihm kann man die, sagen wir, spirituelle Kraft des magischen Chaos konzentrieren und manifestieren. Es ist eine Art Versiegelung, die die Magie des Schlosses entlasten würde."

„Alles klar. Worauf warten wir dann?"

Es sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass die vier Gründer gemeinsam einen Zauber woben, aber das wussten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Wie so oft fassten sie sich alle an den Händen und sammelten ihre Magie. Ihre Geister griffen nach der Magie Hogwarts' und verbanden sich mir ihr.

Leise begann Salazar die alten Zauberworte zu murmeln, abgefasst in einer Sprache, die keiner der anderen verstand. Immer wieder wiederholte er die gleichen Silben, sodass seine Freunde bald in den Gesang einsteigen konnten. Die Luft um sie herum begann zu flimmern. Das ferne Beben des Schlosses wurde schwächer und schwächer, während sich gleichzeitig zwischen den Magiern ein helles Licht ausbildete.

Und dann, plötzlich, ertönte ein lauter Knall. Wie von der Druckwelle einer kleinen Explosion wurden die Gründer zurückgeschleudert. Salazar hatte das kommen sehen und rasch einen Schild über sich gezogen, sodass er nur einige Meter zurück schlitterte. Keiner der anderen hatte sich auf den Beinen halten können. Aber das war nicht der einzige Schaden, der angerichtet worden war.

Als ein recht bedröppelter Godric sich aufrichtete, sprossen ihm rasend schnell grüne Barthaare aus dem Kinn. Sein Gesicht war weiß wie das eines Vampirs, doch seine Augen waren kohleschwarz umrandet. Er trug sogar schwarzen Lippenstift. Auf dem Kopf saß ein alberner Geckenhut mit drei Spitzen, an denen kleine Glöckchen hingen. Darunter stand sein nun blutrotes Haar nach allen Seiten hin ab. Der Rest seiner Kleidung war ein kunterbunt zusammengewürfelter Haufen und seine Schuhe waren so groß, dass er stolperte, kaum dass er aufstehen wollte.

Helga hatte es fast noch schlimmer erwischt. Sie trug so gut wie _gar nichts _ mehr: Ein Hauch von einem Nichts aus goldener Unterwäsche bedeckte ihre Blöße und abgesehen davon, dass sie über und über mit falschen Diamanten und Goldketten behängt war wie eine indische Göttin, konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass sie weder die dunkle Hautfarbe noch die passende Figur für solch einen Aufzug hatte. Als Helga bemerkte, was mit ihr geschehen war, versuchte sie so viel von ihrem Körper wie möglich mit ihren Händen zu bedecken und stieß sie ein panisches Trompeten aus. Vermutlich sollte es ein erschrockenes Quitschen sein, aber auf ihren Schultern saß nunmehr ein kleiner Elefantenkopf...

Rowena trug sogar noch weniger Kleidung. Sie war nämlich auf gut ein Fünftel ihrer Größe geschrumpft. Das lange blaue Kleid, das sie getragen hatte, war ihr viel zu groß und fiel zu ihren Füßen zu Boden, als sie nunmehr als kleines, dreijähriges Mädchen mit Eselsohren und passendem Schwanz auf dem Boden saß und alles, was sie hervorbringen konnte, war ein lautes: „Iiih-Aaah!"

Einzig Salazar war immer noch er selbst und sah grinsend auf seine Mitgründer herab. Er hatte natürlich gewusst, dass etwas in der Art geschehen würde und entsprechende magische Vorkehrungen getroffen.

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN!", schrie Godric, während aufgemalte schwarze Tränen an seinen weißen Wangen herunter rannen. Erst traf sein wütender Blick auf Salazar, doch dann ertönte über ihnen ein lautes Lachen, so höhnisch, dass es bereits nur noch als Gackern zu bezeichnen war.

Gut einen Meter über dem Boden schwebte dort zwischen ihnen ein kleiner Mann mit Halbglatze, orangefarbener Fliege und einem Grinsen, dass ihm den Schädel spalten zu wollen schien.

Salazar räusperte sich, bemüht sich sein Amüsement nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Was wäre ein altes Schloss ohne Poltergeist?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Poltergeist? Wir haben einen verdammten _Poltergeist _ erschaffen?"

„Stets zu Diensten, meine Herren!", frohlockte der kleine Mann und lüftete seinen nicht vorhandenen Hut.

„Die einzige Möglichkeit, die Schule in dieser kurzen Zeit zu retten", behauptete Salazar und gab sich jetzt keine Mühe mehr, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Godric sah einfach zum Totlachen aus!

Helga trompetete unglücklich, doch niemand beachtete sie.

„Ich bin der _stärkste _ Poltergeist, der jemals existiert hat!", rühmte sich der kleine Mann mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust. „Dieses Schloss bietet aber auch gute Nahrung!"

„Iiih-Aaah!", machte Rowena.

„Ich gebe dir vollkommen Recht, Ravenclaw", sagte Salazar lakonisch. „Er braucht einen Namen."

„Einen Namen? Ooooh ja, einen Namen!" Der Poltergeist hüpfte begeistert auf und ab.

Godric stemmte zornig die Arme in die Hüfte und Salazars Grinsen wurde noch weiter, als sein Haar sich langsam orange und dann rosa färbte. Das erinnerte ihn an den letzten Streich eines gewissen Schülers...

„Was hältst du von dem Namen... Peeves?"

Peeves machte einen Überschlag in der Luft und gackerte, was Salazar als Zustimmung wertete.

Zorn sprühte aus Godrics Augen und ihm wuchsen kleine Teufelshörner, inklusive eines dazu passenden Schwanzes.

Salazar konnte nicht mehr. Die ganze Absurdität der Situation brach mit einem Mal über ihn zusammen und er... lachte. Ein helles, erfrischendes Lachen aus tiefstem Herzen. Ohne jede Bitterkeit, Hysterie oder Sarkasmus.

Godrics Miene wechselte sofort von zornig zu verblüfft (die schwarzen Tränen verschwanden, während sich seine Nase rot färbte und anschwoll), als er seinen Freund solch von ihm so ungewohnten Töne ausstoßen hörte. Wann hatte er Salazar Slytherin zum letzten Mal so aus voller Kehle lachen gehört? Es war so lange her, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Vielleicht war es noch nie geschehen.

„Naja, ich denke, es kann nicht schaden, ein wenig Leben in die Bude zu bringen", gestand der Ritter in einem Anflug guter Laune. „Aber wenn du es noch einmal wagst, mir so einen Streich zu spielen, dann bist du sowas von sofort wieder draußen, klar!"

Peeves steckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Du kannst mich nicht wegschicken! Meine Präsenz bewahrt die Schule vor dem absoluten Zusammenbruch!"

„Da hat er Recht", stimmte Salazar dem Poltergeist immer noch grinsend zu. „Wenn zukünftige Generationen nicht gerade vor haben, sämtliche Geheimgänge zuzuschütten und ein paar Etagen einzureißen, wird Hogwarts ohne ihn instabil werden. Er ist von jetzt an bis in alle Ewigkeit an dieses Schloss gebunden. Natürlich _könnten_ wir ihn theoretisch wegschicken, aber das wäre kontraproduktiv."

„Oh, na wunderbar! Ein Freifahrtschein zur Hölle."

Salazar lächelte nur. Doch bereits jetzt schlich sich ein Anflug von Traurigkeit in seine Züge. Es gab noch einen anderen Grund, warum es ihn so wenig kümmerte, dass Hogwarts nun einen Unruhestifter mehr hatte: Er würde vermutlich nicht lang genug bleiben, um sich von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

XxX

Diesmal kein Flashback. Stellt euch vor, dass Slytherin das Gespräch über die Veränderungen an Hogwarts niederschreibt. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann nämlich wieder mehr um die Personen selbst und um den berühmten Auswahlstreit.

Rowling hat einmal gesagt, dass Peeves ein unsterbliches Katastrophenwesen ist und als solches niemals wirklich gelebt hat. Die Idee von ihm als Schüler hat mir aber trotzdem gefallen. Deswegen habe ich den Menschen Peeves am Anfang der ff eingebaut und ihn schließlich zum Namensgeber für den Poltergeist gemacht. Immerhin ist nun auch klar, warum noch kein Schulleiter je Peeves auf die Straße gesetzt hat. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Idee.

Ab jetzt geht es für Slytherin und seine Beziehung zu den Gründern immer mehr abwärts. Irgendwann muss ich hier ja auch mal fertig werden.


	11. Chapter 11

Dieses Kapitel spielt ausschließlich in Salazars Erinnerung. Auch wenn er es nicht wörtlich so aufschreiben wird (ihr kennt ja mittlerweile seinen Schreibstil) könnt ihr euch doch denken, dass die Inhalte in seine Memoiren wandern.

XxX

„_Wow. Wir haben ein Dach über dem Kopf. Und jetzt?"_

„_Etwas mehr Begeisterung, Lord Slytherin! Immerhin haben wir ein ganzes Schloss praktisch aus der blanken Erde gestampft und das in nur fünf Monaten! Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es etwas leer ist."_

„_Das fühlt sich nur so an, weil wir zu viert in einem so riesigen Raum stehen, Lady Hufflepuff", beruhigte sie Godric, der heute, wie Salazar fand, besonders albern aussah mit seinem scharlachroten Spitzhut. „Ein paar schöne Bilder, ein wenig mehr Licht und alles ist perfekt."_

„_Nächste Woche kommen die Hauselfen an", erinnerte sie Rowena. „Und dann kann es eigentlich auch schon losgehen. Ich will nur noch einmal vorher mit den Kobolden sprechen, mir ist da etwas bei den Finanzen aufgefallen..."  
„Was denn, meine Liebe?"_

„_Nun, da sind diese Bestellungen, mehrere hundert Galleonen schwer, die ich nicht wirklich zuordnen kann."_

„_Oh, das war ich", meinte Salazar nebenher. „Unterrichtsmaterialien."_

„_Unterrichtsmaterialien? Wir haben noch überhaupt nicht beschlossen, welche Fächer wir unterrichten wollen!" Godric erstarrte. „Leute, wir haben noch überhaupt nicht beschlossen, welche Fächer wir unterrichten wollen!"_

„_Oh, verdammt", fluchte Hufflepuff (was an sich schon eine Seltenheit war), „ihr habt recht. Überhaupt ist da ja noch so viel zu planen! Ich meine, was wollen wir den Schülern überhaupt beibringen?"_

„_Lasst uns doch einfach mal zusammentragen, wo jeder von uns seine Stärken hat", schlug Ravenclaw vor._

_Rasch hatte die Lady einen runden Tisch und vier Stühle heraufbeschworen, auf denen sich die Gründer niederließen. Ihre Stimmen hallten laut in der Großen Halle wider, die bisher noch vollkommen leer war. Selbst die Wände waren kahl, was den Raum sehr trostlos wirken ließ. Den einzig erfrischenden Anblick bot die verzauberte Decke, die den Sonnenschein von draußen widerspiegelte._

„_Sind wir uns grundsätzlich einig, dass wir die Schülerschaft nach Altersstufen aufteilen wollen?", fragte Salazar in die Runde._

„_Eher nach Können und Wissensstand, oder?", meinte Ravenclaw. „Viele junge Hexen und Zauberer werden doch bereits zu Hause unterrichtet, einige mehr und andere weniger. Demzufolge ist auch ihr Wissensstand unterschiedlich."_

„_Ich bin trotzdem für Altersstufen", meinte Hufflepuff. „Immerhin können sich die Schüler, die ihren Kameraden voraus sind, dann gegenseitig helfen."_

„_Es müsste funktionieren, wenn wir sie frühzeitig aufnehmen. Mit zehn oder elf Jahren zum Beispiel", schlug Godric vor._

„_In diesem Alter beherrschen die meisten bereits die Grundlagen", überlegte Salazar laut. „Also bringen wir ihnen weiterführende Studien nahe."_

„_Wovon redest du? Ich hab mit elf gerade mal meinen Zauberstab erhalten", entgegnete Godric._

„_Wie bitte?" Salazar blinzelte. „Was bist du, ein Squib?"_

„_Es ist normal, Zauberlehrlinge ab dem Alter von zwölf Jahren anzunehmen", erklärte Ravenclaw. „Das ist doch... Wusstet Ihr das nicht?"_

_Salazar gab keine Antwort von sich. Woher sollte er das wissen? Er hatte in diesem Altern bereits seine zweite Lehre begonnen, der jedoch der Unterricht seines Vaters vorausgegangen war._

„_Aber einen Lehrling voll auszubilden braucht Zeit. Bei mehreren Schülern können wir sie nicht mehr individuell behandeln. Auf der anderen Seite sind wir zu viert. Die Zeit wird also etwa so lang sein wie gewöhnlich. Das wären dann so sieben Jahre", meinte Godric. „Ich habe keine Lust, die ersten sieben Jahre nur mit Winzlingen zu verbringen. Also lasst uns doch Klassen aufmachen, die zumindest grundsätzlich nach Altersstufen geordnet sind. Den Jüngsten bringen wir von den Grundlagen aufwärts alles bei. Wer zeigt, dass er schon von zu Hause aus mehr weiß, kann immer noch in eine höhere Klasse versetzt werden. Wer in den höheren Klassen nicht klar kommt, wird nach unten versetzt."_

„_Das würde bedeuten, dass wir uns Prüfungen ausdenken müssen", meinte Ravenclaw, offensichtlich begeistert von dieser Idee. „Wir müssen die Schüler testen, wie weit sie mit ihrem Wissensstand sind."_

„_Aber vorher müssen wir überhaupt erst einmal festlegen, wie hoch wir unsere Ansprüche in den einzelnen Fächern stellen. Und dann kommt dazu, dass jemand vielleicht sehr viel in dem einen aber gar nichts in dem anderen Fach weiß", wandte Hufflepuff ein._

„_Also erstellen wir als erstes einmal Lehrpläne", fasste Salazar zusammen. „Was für Fächer wollen wir nehmen?"_

„_Nun, wir müssen sowohl praktisches als auch theoretisches Wissen vermitteln. Bei den praktischen wäre da zum Beispiel Duellieren und Schutzzauber", meinte Godric. „Das ist in diesen Zeiten auch das Wichtigste, denke ich."_

„_Nicht jeder stürzt sich sofort von einer Gefahr in die Nächste", schnaubte Salazar. „Ich jedenfalls habe vor, Zaubertränke zu unterrichten. Dies wird einen Großteil der Zeit der Schüler in Anspruch nehmen, weil ich ihnen dafür neben den praktischen Stunden auch die Theorie der magischen Pflanzen und Geschöpfe beibringen muss."_

„_Wir sind eine Schule, meine Herren, kein Trainingslager!", protestierte Ravenclaw. „Und unsere Schüler werden nicht nur reich und gebildet sein. Als erstes müssen sie so Grundsätzliches wie Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen lernen. Dazu kommt das Trainieren von logischen Denken und überhaupt erst einmal der Umgang mit dem Zauberstab und magischen Artefakten."_

„_Als Lehrer werden wir die Schüler wohl auch erziehen. Ich finde, Geschichte ist deswegen ein wichtiges Fach", fügte Hufflepuff hinzu._

„_Na, das ist doch schon einmal eine ganze Reihe an Fächern. Vielleicht sogar zu viel für die Knirpse...", meinte Godric._

„_Es müssen ja nicht alle alles lernen", wandte Hufflepuff ein. „Das wäre ja auch für uns zu viel Arbeit. Wir können die Schüler ja nach zwei oder drei Jahren Grundausbildung immer noch wählen lassen." Die anderen Gründer nickten langsam. „Und außerdem brauchen die Mädchen ja keine Zaubertränke oder gar Verteidigung zu lernen."_

„_Was!", entfuhr es Ravenclaw, die aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt war. „Was soll das heißen?"_

„_Oh, na ich dachte-"_

„_Natürlich lernen auch die Mädchen Verteidigung! Gerade die! Wir werden keinen Unterschied zwischen den Geschlechtern machen, ist das klar!" Sie funkelte Salazar und Godric an, als erwartete sie Widerspruch. Der Ritter jedoch schüttelte eilig den Kopf und Salazar schnaubte nur nichtssagend._

„_Nun ja, aber von einer Hexe wird doch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sie sich duellieren kann", wandte Hufflepuff ein. „Sie muss vor allem den Haushalt führen, oder nicht?"_

„_Das ist eine vollkommen unsinnige Tradition, die wir gefälligst brechen werden!", fuhr Ravenclaw auf. Ihre Freundin schien hier einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen zu haben._

„_Wir können es ja einrichten, dass Mädchen Verteidigung ab einer gewissen Zeit abwählen können", lenkte Salazar ein. „Aber ich denke schon, dass sie Zaubertränke genauso belegen können sollten wie Jungen."_

„_Endlich mal eine vernünftige Meinung", schnaufte Ravenclaw._

„_Also schön, dann übernimmt Lord Slytherin Zaubertränke und alles was dazu gehört, Lord Gryffendor unterrichtet Fächer der Verteidigung und ich nehme Geschichte und für die Mädchen", mit einem hastigen Blick auf Ravenclaw berichtigte sich die kleine Hexe, „äh, ich meine, neben Geschichte werde ich dann wohl noch Zauber des Haushalts und des Alltags übernehmen."_

„_Dann wähle ich Literatur, Wissenschaft und Sprachen.", fügte Ravenclaw hinzu._

„_Ich bin nur leider nicht sehr gut in Verwandlungen", gab Hufflepuff zu. „Aber das wird auch überall gebraucht."_

„_Ich kann es übernehmen", meinte Salazar. „Dafür sollte noch Zeit sein. Was ist mit den Dunklen Künsten?"_

_Die anderen starrten ihn perplex an. „Dunkle Künste? Wir werden den Kindern ja wohl keine Dunklen Künste beibringen!"_

„_Aber wenn sie sie lernen wollen..."  
Vehement schüttelten sie den Kopf. „Oh nein", meinte Godric, „Das würde den Ruf unserer Schule ins Bodenlose reißen."_

_Salazar zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte. Würde er also wieder nur im Geheimen unterrichten. Das hatte er sich fast schon gedacht._

„_Ich will jedenfalls den Flugunterricht!", fuhr Godric fort._

„_Den was!"_

„_Den Flugunterricht! Habt ihr nicht davon gehört? Adalbert Rinzer hat einen wunderbaren Zauber erfunden, mit dem man Besen fliegen lassen kann! Es ist eine ganz wunderbare Art der Fortbewegung."_

„_Auf einem fliegenden Besen zu reiten?", wiederholte Salazar ungläubig. Wozu brauchte man Besen, wenn man auf Drachen reiten konnte? Das hatte er einmal in Rumänien ausprobiert und es machte unheimlich viel Spaß. Aber selbst wenn das Schulgelände nicht groß genug war für eine ordentliche Drachenzucht, gab es ja auch noch genügend geflügelte Pferdeunterarten. Thestrale zum Beispiel, Hippogreife oder Pegasi. Warum ausgerechnet Besen!_

„_Gut, dann also Flugunterricht", meinte Ravenclaw unsicher. „Damit stehen die Fächer und die Klassenunterteilungen. Ich halte es übrigens für Zeitverschwendung, Schüler die ihrem Alter voraus sind, erst nach Wochen richtig zuzuordnen. Vielleicht könnten wir sie gleich zu Anfang immer einer Prüfung unterziehen, wie weit sie sind, beziehungsweise, ob sie überhaupt für diese Schule geeignet sind."_

„_Ja, eine Art Auswahlverfahren wäre schon nicht schlecht", stimmte Godric ihr zu. „Selbst ordinäre Zauberer nehmen nicht jeden Lehrling auf."_

„_Das ist richtig und das fand ich schon immer sehr schade!", protestierte Hufflepuff. „Viele junge Hexen und Zauberer finden gar keinen Meister. Hauptsächlich werde es die sein, die zu uns kommen."  
„Oh nein!", rief Salazar auf. „Vergesst das mal gleich wieder! Ich will hier keine Dummköpfe unterrichten, die niemand haben wollte. Wir sind die vier größten Magier unserer Zeit. Natürlich werden wir nur die Elite unterrichten."_

„_Deswegen sage ich ja: Auswahlverfahren", stimmte ihm Ravenclaw. Dafür schenkte er ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln._

„_Ich finde, der Charakter ist viel wichtiger", meinte Godric. „Nicht jeder kann so eine Intelligenzbestie sein wie ich." Gespielt eitel strich er sich über seine roten Locken.  
Salazar rollte mit den Augen._

„_Wie wäre es, wenn jeder erst einmal sagt, welche Schüler er aufnehmen will? Wir werden schon einen Kompromiss finden."_

„_Sie sollen intelligent sein", sagte Ravenclaw sofort. „Intelligent und talentiert. Selbst wenn wir bei Neueinsteigern kein Wissen voraussetzen können, so kann man ja doch feststellen, ob sie eine Affinität zum Lernen haben oder nicht. Die Schule soll kein Spielplatz sein."_

„_Wir sind aber auch keine Akademie. Das sind Kinder, natürlich wollen die auch mal spielen und Unsinn machen", protestierte Godric. „Die Schule soll ein Zuhause für sie sein. Aber du hast recht, hierher zu kommen soll schon etwas bedeuten. Es muss ihnen persönlich wichtig sein. Nicht dass sie nur her kommen, weil ihre Eltern das so wollen. Sie sollten dafür ihre Entschlossenheit beweisen. Vielleicht durch eine Art Mutprobe oder so etwas... Das würde mir gefallen."_

„_So einen Unsinn kannst auch nur du dir ausdenken", murrte Salazar. „Die Ladys haben es bereits einmal gesagt: Nicht jeder Zauberer endet auf dem Schlachtfeld. Mut sollte keine Voraussetzung dafür sein, Wissen zu erwerben. Aber Entschlossenheit, ja, darin stimme ich mit dir überein. Entschlossenheit und Ehrgeiz. Ich denke, das ist gegeben, wenn die Schüler es von sich aus schaffen, hierher zu kommen."_

„_Wie? Ich dachte, wir benachrichtigen ihre Familien und bieten ihnen einen Platz an?", fragte Hufflepuff._

„_Wir können die Schüler in diesen Zeiten nicht der Gefahr aussetzen, vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt hierher zu kommen", stimmte der Ritter ihr zu. „Und überhaupt, woher sollen denn die Muggelgeborenen zum Beispiel wissen, dass es überhaupt eine Magierschule gibt?"_

„_Muggelgeborene? Wir werden hier ja wohl keine Muggelgeborenen aufnehmen", schnaubte Salazar._

„_Natürlich, warum nicht?", entgegnete Hufflepuff._

„_Warum nicht? Ehrlich, Lady Hufflepuff, denkt Ihr denn gar nicht nach? Die Muggel dürfen nichts von dieser Schule erfahren."_

„_Müssen sie ja auch nicht. Wir lassen die Kinder einfach versprechen, dass sie niemandem außer ihrer engsten Familie davon erzählen."_

„_Und diese werde natürlich nichts weiter verraten, nicht wahr? Hört auf zu träumen! Eher werfen sie ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut auf den Scheiterhaufen."_

_Für einen Moment herrschte Stille._

„_Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht", gestand Godric. „Wir wollen wir das regeln?"_

„_Wir könnten die Kinder, die dafür in Frage kommen, persönlich aufsuchen", schlug Ravenclaw zögernd vor. „Wenn ihre Eltern sie nicht gehen lassen wollen, stellen wir sie vor die Wahl: Entweder bis zum Abschluss ihrer Ausbildung hier zu bleiben, oder gar nicht her zu kommen. Die Eltern können wir das ja vergessen lassen."_

„_Aber wenn sie nicht kommen wollen, lernen sie nie ihre Magie zu kontrollieren. Dann sind sie eine Gefahr für sich und andere. Dabei rede ich noch nicht einmal davon, dass die Eltern trotzdem irgendwann herausfinden würden, dass etwas mit ihnen nicht stimmt."_

„_Und wenn sie nicht getötet werden, landen sie entweder auf dem Scheiterhaufen oder als Heilige in der Kirche und machen Jagt auf uns", fügte Salazar hinzu. „Zauberer halten sich bereits bedeckt um keine Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen. Es hilft nichts. Die Christen machen systematisch Jagt auf uns. Gerade die Dörfer, in denen nur Hexen und Zauberer leben, sind davon besonders betroffen. Habt ihr das letzten Monat nicht von Wardens Bank gehört? Muggel haben das Dorf entdeckt. Es wurde komplett niedergebrandt."_

„_Ja, aber nur weil sich in Wardens Bank ein paar Idioten Drachen als Haustiere gehalten haben."_

„_Genau darum geht es doch, Godric!", fauchte Salazar. „Wo Zauberer leben, gibt es eine Menge magische Kreaturen, Pflanzen oder einfach Zauber, die mit großer Vorsicht behandelt werden müssen. Es reicht ein Muggelgeborener, der die Zauber bricht, die Nichtmagische fernhalten sollen und schon trampelt eine ganze Horde Muggel unvorsichtig herum und richtet irreversiblen Schaden an. Da brauch nur eine kleine Armee hier durch den magischen Wald kommen und schon haben wir es mit einer Horde Monstern zu tun, die heraus gejagt werden."_

„_Aber wenn wir von Vornherein alle Muggelgeborenen ausschließen, reduzieren wir die Schülerschaft sofort um ein Drittel, oder sogar mehr!", protestierte Ravenclaw. „Wie viel Potenzial uns da verloren gehen würde!"_

„_Also, ganz ehrlich, das habe ich mir alles anders vorgestellt", klagte Hufflepuff. „Magie sollte jeder lernen können, der dazu fähig ist. Ich hätte da überhaupt keine Auswahl gemacht."_

_Von dieser Aussage leicht überrumpelt sahen die anderen sie an._

„_So geht das nicht", beschloss Godric schließlich und stemmte die Hände auf den Tisch. „Mir gefällt es genauso wenig wie euch, irgendwelche Dummköpfe oder Feiglinge aufzunehmen... Aber Lady Hufflepuff hat auch irgendwie recht."_

„_Also, wenn ihr von mir erwartet, dass ich den Babysitter für irgendwelche Schlammblüter spiele, dann habt ihr euch aber geschnitten. Sowas von. Ich seh' schon Blut fließen", meinte Salazar halb spöttisch, halb im ernst und verschränkte die Arme._

„_Wenn wir die Schüler schon nach Altersstufen einteilen... Vielleicht können wir dann auch Klassen bestimmen?", meinte Hufflepuff. „Wenn die Schule so gut läuft wie wir das wollen, werden ohnehin bald so viele hier her kommen, dass wir kaum in der Lage sein werden, uns um sie zu kümmern. Da wäre es ohnehin leichter, wenn jeder von uns ein Viertel der Schüler persönlich unter seine Fittiche nimmt und als Ansprechpartner für all die kleinen Sorgen herhält, die Kinder eben so haben."_

„_Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee", meinte Godric. „Wir können vier Häuser bilden mit hauseigenen Schlafsälen und Gemeinschaftsälen... Das wird es ihnen auch leichter machen, Freunde zu finden. Oh, und wir können die Häuser nach uns benennen! Dann wird man sich auch noch in tausend Jahren an uns erinnern. Das wäre doch toll."_

„_Die Schüler werden dann nach den Kriterien zugeordnet, die wir eben genannt haben", meinte Ravenclaw._

„_Oh, müssen wir denn wirklich die Schule aufteilen?", klage Hufflepuff. „Wird das nicht nur zu Streit und Missgunst führen?"  
„Höchstens zu Wettbewerben und Rivalität und daran ist nichts falsch, wenn wir großartige Zauberer hervorbringen wollen", meinte Salazar. „Aber das klärt immer noch nicht das Muggelproblem."  
„Wieso nicht? Dann nimmst du eben nur Reinblüter auf."  
„Es geht mir nicht darum, dass ich diesen Abschaum nicht in meiner Klasse haben will. Es geht mir darum, dass ich sie ganz und gar aus der Schule heraus haben will."_

„_Oh, jetzt übertreibst du aber!"  
„Übertreiben? Habt ihr mir die letzten zehn Minuten überhaupt nicht zugehört?"_

_Das schienen sie tatsächlich nicht, denn Godric überging ihn einfach und meinte: „Sorry, aber so wie ich das sehe steht es bei der Sache drei zu eins. Wir können nicht einen so großen Teil der Bevölkerung von dem Recht ausschließen, Magie zu lernen."_

_Salazar verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Wenn ihr das tut, werden hier bald 25 von 100 Schülern muggelstämmig sein. Ihr kämpft so verzweifelt um diese Minderheit, aber mich wollt ihr übergehen?"  
„Wovon redest du, Sal?"_

_Ravenclaw lehnte sich zu dem Ritter vor und flüsterte ihm zu: „25 von 100 sind auch ein Viertel, Lord Gryffendor."_

„_Oh", machte dieser. Das klang in der Tat so, als würden sie die Muggelgeborenen ihrem Mitgründer vorziehen._

_Salazar lehnte sich zurück. „Ich wäre eventuell bereit, eurem Anliegen beizustimmen. Unter einigen Bedingungen."_

„_Die da wären?", fragte Ravenclaw misstrauisch._

„_Zunächst einmal will ich nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Ich werde weder in irgendwelche Schweineställe gehen und mit Muggeln diskutieren, noch werde ich auch nur eines von diesen Schlammblütern jemals unterrichten. Sie brauchen keine Zaubertränke, um ihre Magie zu kontrollieren, das sollte also kein Problem sein. Gleiches gilt für Ritualmagie und tiefere Geheimnisse, sollten wir hier jemals Runen oder so etwas lehren. Zweitens will ich die komplette Kontrolle über die Kerker und alles andere, was unterirdisch liegt. Das ist mein Revier und das richte ich ein wie ich will."_

„_Oh, aber ich hatte da so einen schönen Plan für!", protestierte Godric._

„_Dann bau halt noch ein zusätzliches Stockwerk, das ist mir egal", erwiderte Salazar stur. „Diese Punkte sind nicht diskutierbar."_

„_Ich denke... damit könnten wir uns arrangieren", meinte Ravenclaw langsam._

„_Dann ist nur noch eine Frage offen", sagte Hufflepuff und alle wandten sich ihr zu. „Wie wollen wir denn nun entscheiden, wer in welches Haus kommt?"  
„Legilimentik", meinte Salazar sofort. „Damit können wir auch sofort Schüler erkennen, die eine Gefahr für die Schule darstellen." Wobei er natürlich an die Schlammblüter dachte._

„_Das mag fürs erste ja funktionieren", überlegte Ravenclaw, „aber was ist, wenn wir einmal nicht mehr da sind? Ich will nicht, dass die Schule dann auseinander fällt. Außer dir beherrscht hier niemand Legilimentik gut genug, um so viele Schüler jedes Jahr zu kontrollieren ohne permanenten Schaden bei ihnen anzurichten."_

_Kurz herrschte Stille._

_Dann: „Aahaa!", rief Godric aus und riss sich schwungvoll seinen hässlichen, scharlachroten Spitzhut vom Kopf. „Ich hab die Lösung!"_

_Dafür erntete er ungläubiges Blinzeln._

_Godric winkte mit dem Hut, als wolle er sagen: Nun applaudiert doch endlich, ich bin so gut!_

„_Ähm, ja. Was genau soll dieses Produkt deiner Geschmacksverirrung uns denn sagen?", fragte Salazar spöttisch._

„_Er wird uns sagen, in welches Haus die Schüler gehören."  
„Dein Hut wird uns das sagen?", fragte Hufflepuff noch einmal nach. Sie war nicht die einzige, die glaubte, da etwas falsch verstanden zu haben._

„_Ganz genau."  
„Es tut mir Leid, Euch enttäuschen zu müssen, Lord Gryffendor. Ihr werdet jetzt sicher sehr traurig sein über das, was ich Euch gleich sagen werde... und zweifellos auch furchtbar enttäuscht... Aber irgendjemand muss Euch diesbezüglich aufklären. Wisst Ihr, mein Lord... Hüte können nicht sprechen."_

„_Wozu haben wir einen Meister der Verwandlung hier?", fragte Godric und deutete auf Salazar._

„_Und Hüte können auch keine Legilimentik", wandte Hufflepuff ein._

_Godric winkte nur noch stärker in die Richtung des anderen Lords._

„_Und überhaupt bräuchte er dafür ja ein Bewusstsein..."_

„_Nimmst du jetzt mal dieses stinkende Stück Stoff aus meinem Gesicht, Ric!"_

„_'Tschuldigung. Also? Kriegst du das hin?"_

_Salazar fluchte leise in Parsel in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, bevor er von Godric den Hut entgegen nahm. „Er müsste nach Charaktereigenschaften Ausschau halten, nach Wünschen und Zielen", überlegte er laut._

„_Meine Gryffendors sollen mutig und nobel sein", meinte der Ritter sofort grinsend._

„_Ich möchte die Klugen haben, die sich ernsthaft mit ihren Studien beschäftigen wollen", forderte Ravenclaw._

„_Also, ich nehme eigentlich jeden... Es wäre nur schön, wenn sie recht fleißig und freundlich wären", überlegte Hufflepuff._

„_Dann werde ich mir die Ehrgeizigen und Listigen unter den Reinblütern aussuchen", meinte Salazar. Er fand, 'listig' war eine nette Umschreibung für die, die nicht von Vorurteilen verblendet und auch offen für die nicht ganz so hellen Künste waren. Manchmal kam man eben nur über Umwege ans Ziel und die waren eben etwas krumm._

„_Dann ist es beschlossen", meinte Godric mit großer Stimme. „Der Sprechende Hut wird die Schüler zuteilen. Sie brauchen ihn nur aufzusetzen."_

_Salazar drehte den Hut in seinen Händen, während er über all die Zauber nachdachte, die er darauf legen musste. Das war ja mal wieder typisch, die schwerste Magie auf ihn abzuwälzen. Aber so konnte er die Bedingungen für sein eigenes Haus auch unbeobachtet präzisieren._

„_Wisst ihr, irgendwie wundert es mich gar nicht, dass Ihr mit so einem Vorschlag ankommt", meinte Ravenclaw gerade._

„_Warum?", fragte ihre Freundin._

_Die schwarzhaarige Hexe rümpfte leicht die Nase. „Diesen Hut würde ich auch so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollen. Er ist ausgesprochen hässlich."_

„_Hey!", protestierte Godric. „Der war im Sonderangebot!"_

„_Frag dich warum...", murmelte Salazar._

_Die Ladys begannen zu lachen, als Godric einen Schmollmund zog und auch Salazar konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen._


	12. Chapter 12

Sommerferien.

Vier Wochen lang kein Unterricht. Das war ein ganzer Monat. Ein ganzer Monat frei.

Nun, nicht ganz. Als Gründer musste Salazar eine Woche vor den Schülern schon wieder da sein, um alles für das neue Jahr etwas sagte ihm, dass es diesmal eine ganze Menge vorzubereiten geben würde. Aber darüber wollte er sich jetzt erst einmal keine Gedanken machen.

Obwohl ihm die Idee anfangs nicht so wirklich zugesagt hatte, so dachte er inzwischen doch, dass 'Ferien' eine ganz gute Erfindung waren. Immerhin, normalerweise hatten die Lehrlinge keine freie Zeit. Im Gegenteil, sie mussten für ihre Meister auch öfter Aufgaben erledigen, die im Grunde gar nichts mit Bildung zu tun hatten. Teilweise ging es da sogar den Hauselfen besser. Aber an Hogwarts zu unterrichten war kein Zuckerschlecken. Es war richtige Arbeit und die Lehrer brauchten den Urlaub genauso sehr wie die Schüler.

Lady Hufflepuff, Castel und Lady Ravenclaw würden in der Schule bleiben. Hogwarts war ihr einziges Zuhause, da sie keine Familie hatten, sah man einmal von ihren Kindern ab, die entweder hier Schüler waren oder bereits ihr eigenes Leben lebten.

Aber Salazar hatte eine Frau, die auf ihn wartete und Godric musste sich zumindest hin und wieder am Magischen Hof blicken lassen, wenn er die Gunst des Königshauses nicht verlieren wollte, das Hogwarts immerhin finanziell unterstützte. Sie würden deshalb die Schule zusammen mit all den anderen Schülern heute verlassen.

Salazar überprüfte noch einmal, ob er alles hatte. Sein Gepäck hatte er auf die Größe eines Fingerhuts geschrumpft und in die Innentasche seiner Robe gesteckt. Es enthielt mehr als gewöhnlich, da er diesmal seinen kompletten Vorratsschrank mit Zaubertrankutensilien mitgenommen hatte, die sich auch mit diversen Zaubern nicht für immer frisch halten ließen. Dafür begleiteten ihn heute nur zwei Schlangen: Aron, seine Wüstennatter war um seinen rechten Arm geschlungen und seine doppelköpfige Kobra, deren Köpfe Grimslaugh und Godscowl genannt wurden, schmiegte sich um seine Schultern. Alle anderen hatte er hinunter zu Saliha in seine geheime Kammer geschickt. Nur, dass sie da nicht geblieben war.

~Meissster!~, hörte er Salihas vertraute Stimme flüstern.

Er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Derzeit stand er am Eingangsportal des Schlosses und beobachtete, wie Godric die Siebtklässler dabei koordinierte, den Scheiterhaufen anzuzünden.

Die leiste, zischelnde Stimme kam gedämpft und aus der Ferne. Saliha hatte die Rohre in den Wänden benutzt, um ihm so nah wie möglich zu sein.

~Meissster, geht nicht!~, rief sie bestimmt zum sechsten Mal.

Salazar kraulte Godscowls Kopf, als er antwortete:

~Du wirst es doch wohl ein paar Wochen ohne mich aushalten, Saliha. Da sind genug Ratten im Schloss, um dich zu versorgen. Zur Not holst du dir eben mal einen Hauselfen oder machst einen Ausflug in den Wald. Oder besser noch, schlaf ein wenig.~

Keiner der aufgeregt schnatternden Schüler achtete auf ihn und selbst wenn, hätten sie ihn nur mit seinem Haustier, nicht mit einer Steinwand reden gesehen.

~Nein, Meissster~, klagte Saliha. ~Ich weiß, wasss Ihr vor habt.~

~So, weißt du das?~

~Ihr habt mir in letzter Zeit besssssssseres Futter geben als ssssssonssst. Ihr ssseid öfter zu mir gekommen. Ihr habt mich gekrault und verwöhnt. Dassssss habt ihr früher nur gemacht, wenn Ihr längere Zeit weg mussssstet, ohne mich mitnehmen zu können.~

~Ja, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, sind Sommerferien...~

~Dasss meine ich nicht. Diesssmal war esss andersss. Meissster... Ihr werdet nicht zurückkehren, oder?~

Stille. Salazars Hand, die die Kobra kraulte, zitterte.

~Ich bin inzwischen sssu groß, um Euch überall hin zu begleiten. In Eurem Hausss gibt esss nicht genug Platz und Nahrung für mich. Alsssso lasssst Ihr mich zurück.~

~Saliha... Das ist nicht wahr. Natürlich werde ich zurückkehren. Jedenfalls habe ich das vor.~

~Warum trefft Ihr dann bereitsss jetzt diessse Vorbereitungen?~

Schlangen konnten nicht weinen, aber Salazar schwor, dass Saliha verzweifelt genug klang, um ihm das glauben zu machen.

Weder seine Kobra noch die Natter gaben einen Laut von sich, um das Gespräch zwischen ihrem Meister und ihrer Königin nicht zu stören. Doch alle drei sahen ihn besorgt an.

In diesem Moment kam Salviero heran, der sich mit einem großen Vogelkäfig, in dem eine pechschwarze Krähe saß, durch die Menge kämpfte.

~Ich muss jetzt gehen, Saliha~, flüsterte Salazar. Gleich war Salviero nah genug heran, um ihr Gespräch zu hören.

~Pass gut auf dich auf. Beschütze dieses Schloss, wenn nötig mit deinem Leben, so wie du mich immer beschützt hast. Du wirst einen neuen Meister finden, einen, der deiner würdig ist und der dich versteht. Bis dahin... Schlaf ein wenig.~

~Meiiiissssssster!~

Doch Salazar hatte sich bereits umgedreht, winkte Salviero zu sich heran und trat durch das Schultor auf die Wiese. Salihas Stimme verhallte.

Auf dem Platz vor dem Schloss war ein gewaltiger Scheiterhaufen aufgebaut worden. Tonnenweise grünes, funkelndes Pulver nährte die Flammen, die an dem Holz leckten. Das grüne Feuer loderte hoch in den Himmel hinauf. Keine Hitze, sondern eine angenehme Wärme ging davon aus.

Das Feuer war unter einer hölzernen Plattform errichtet worden. Nacheinander stiegen die Schüler die Stufen auf die brennende Plattform hinauf und sprachen laut den Namen ihres Hauses, oder, im Falle der Muggelgeborenen, einer Stadt die ihrem Zuhause am nächsten lag und die einen magischen Laden mit Anschluss zum Flohnetzwerk besaß.

Die Menge der Schüler teilte sich vor Salazar. Gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn trat er bis an den Scheiterhaufen. Noch einmal nickte er Godric zu, der mit gezücktem Zauberstab die Rückkehr der Schüler überwachte. (Er würde als Letzter gehen.) Dann trat er gemeinsam mit Salviero in die Flammen.

~Schlangengrube!~, zischten sie beide im selben Moment.

Sofort ergriff sie das hässliche Gefühl des Hinweggerissenwerdens. Ein paar Sekunden lag wirbelten sie herum. Dann jedoch spürte Salazar wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Rasch packte er Salviero an der Schulter, als dieser im Begriff war zu stolpern.

Dann traten beide aus dem heimatlichen Kamin heraus.

Sie waren zu Hause.

Die Schlangengrube war kein Haus im herkömmlichen Sinne. Es war auch keine Villa und es war ganz bestimmt kein Schloss. Am ehesten zu vergleichen wäre sie wohl mit einem Turm.

Ein Turm, der etwa zehn Meter hoch war und dessen Steinwände so dicht mit Lianen umschlungen war, dass er aussah wie ein gigantischer Baumstamm. Was gar nicht mal so abwegig war.

Der Turm stand mitten im Sumpf, gar nicht mal so weit entfernt von Salazars Geburtsort. Er war nur etwa doppelt so hoch wie die anderen Bäume. Der Feuerplatz spuckte Salazar und Salviero am Fuß des Turmes aus, wo gerade mal genug Platz für sie und vielleicht noch zwei weitere Leute zum stehen war.

Salazar klopfte lässig gegen die Wand und sofort begann sich der Boden unter ihnen zu bewegen. Die Bodenplattform fuhr mit ihnen nach oben und die sie umgebende Schwärze wurde von einem sanften, grünen Licht abgelöst.

Der Bereich in diesem Turm diente als einziges, großes Terrarium. Um die Plattform in der Mitte herum waren hunderte von Terrarien angeordnet. Jedes war etwa einen Meter hoch, einige auch zwei, das größte drei. Sie reichten einmal komplett um die Plattform herum und boten einer Vielzahl von Schlangen, einigen wenigen Eidechsen, Skorpionen, Leguanen und sogar einem kleinen Aligator das richtige Klima, um sich wohlzufühlen. Eine magische, unsichtbare Barriere hielt die Schlangen davon ab, ihren Meister allzu stürmisch zu begrüßen, als sie ihn sahen.

Ihren eigentlichen Namen hatte die Schlangengrube jedoch von ihrem Kellergeschoss: Dort lagerten Dutzende von Brutkästen, in denen die Eier seiner Schlangen bis zum Schlüpfen aufbewahrt wurden. Darunter befand sich Salazars Zaubertranklabor. Die Wärme der kochenden Kessel tat den Eiern über ihnen überaus gut.

Schließlich öffnete sich der Schacht wie ein Baum zu seiner Krone. Hier begann das erste richtige Stockwerk und die Plattform kam zu einem Halt.

Die Schlangengrube hatte drei Wohnetagen. Die erste enthielt das Wohn- und das Speisezimmer, die Küche (in der sich immer ein oder zwei Hauselfen aufhielten) und Salazars Arbeitszimmer. In der zweiten fand sich Salazars Schlafzimmer, das er sich mit seiner Frau teilte, ihr Ankleidezimmer, das große Badezimmer und zwei kaum benutzte Gästezimmer. Die dritte Etage hatte Salviero fast ganz für sich allein. Neben seinem Schlafzimmer und einem kleinen Bad gab es dort ein extra Spielzimmer (das er jetzt natürlich nicht mehr benutzte) und ein kleines Schülerlabor. Auf dem Dach wiederum wuchsen eine ganze Menge magischer Bäume und Pflanzen (die sich alle irgendwie in Zaubertränken verwenden ließen) neben einem kleinen Teich, dessen Wasser zu jeder Jahreszeit genau die richtige Temperatur zum Schwimmen hatte.

Alles in Allem war die Schlangengrube sicher nicht das Haus eines gewöhnlichen Zauberers. Es war auch nicht das typische Haus einer reichen, reinblütigen Familie, welche kleine Schlösser bevorzugten. Salazar lud auch nie jemanden hierher ein. Wenn er Geschäfte zu erledigen oder Höflichkeiten auszutauschen hatte, dann brauchte er sich nur eine der zahlreichen Einladungen abzuholen, die täglich bei ihm eintrudelten. Er richtete keine Bälle aus und gab keine Feste. Sogar seine Hochzeit war auf dem Anwesen der Familie seiner Frau gefeiert worden.

Eine Schlange zeigt niemandem ihr Nest. Das hier war sein Heiligtum, nur für ihn und seine Familie bestimmt. Ein oder zweimal hatte Salviero Freunde mitgebracht. Salazar erlaubte das, aber er machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er fremde Gesellschaft nicht liebte und so geschah dies selten. Dies ging sogar so weit, dass seine Frau die Zeit zwischen den Ferien oft mit selbstständigen Reisen oder auf dem Anwesen ihres Vaters verbrachte, etwas, das kaum ein Ehemann ihr jemals erlaubt hätte. Doch Salazar sah kein Problem darin. Es hatte bisher noch nie Probleme gegeben oder gar... Zwischenfälle, die ihn hätten an der Treue seiner Frau zweifeln lassen. Was daran liegen mochte, dass er die Angewohnheit hatte, während nächtlicher Aktivitäten nicht nur in den Körper, sondern auch in den Geist seiner Frau einzutauchen und sie bis an den innersten Kern ihrer Seele zu spüren, um ihr so nah wie möglich zu sein.

„Willkommen zu Hause", begrüßte eine melodische Stimme die beiden Slytherin.

Salazar spürte, wie der Stress der letzten Wochen einfach von ihm abfiel, als er in die sturmgrauen Augen seiner Frau blickte. Ja, tatsächlich... Er war wieder zu Hause.

Marlysse Slytherin sah unter ihren dunklen Wimpern hervor und schenkte Salazar ein Lächeln. Sie trat ihm entgegen und berührte sanft seinen Arm, aufrichtige Wiedersehensfreude in ihren Augen. Salazar strich ihr eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares hinter das Ohr, sich heimlich freuend, dass sie es entgegen der Sitte offen trug.

Salviero gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich, als sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Marlysse lachte leise, aber Salazar warf seinem Sohn einen strafenden Blick zu und scheuchte ihn mit einer Handbewegung hoch in sein Zimmer.

„Die Hauselfen haben ein ganz wunderbares Abendessen vorbereitet", flüsterte seine Frau ihm zu und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. „Natürlich nichts im Vergleich zu Hogwarts, aber..."

„Oh, lass uns jetzt bitte nicht von dieser Schule reden", sagte Salazar und ließ sich in einen der gemütlichen, mit dunkelgrünem Stoff bezogenen Sessel nieder. „Lass uns nicht von der Arbeit reden."

„Arbeit?" Marlysse kicherte ein wenig, als sie sich hinter seinen Sessel stellte und begann, seine Schultern zu massieren. „Früher einmal warst du dort so zufrieden wie eine Echse in der Sonne. Du hättest das Herumscheuchen kleiner Kinder nicht als Arbeit empfunden – was ich übrigens nie verstanden habe."

Salazar sah davon ab, mit den Schultern zu zucken (es fühlte sich viel zu gut an, was seine Frau mit ihnen machte). „Ich werde nicht jünger und Godric setzt alles daran, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

„Tatsächlich? Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was den großen Salazar Slytherin aus der Ruhe bringen können soll." Jetzt strich sie ihm durch das Haar und kraulte seine Ohren. Oh, sie wusste genau, wie sehr er das mochte!

„Von Ruhe ist dort wirklich keine Rede mehr. Wir haben jetzt sogar einen Poltergeist", sagte er abwesend. Hm, das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

„Einen Poltergeist?", fragte Marlysse überrascht und Salazar stieß ein Grummeln aus, als sie in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt.

„Harmloser Quälgeist. Absolut kein Geschmack für Mode..."

Marlysse drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz. „Hört sich interessant an. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir nach dem Essen mehr erzählst?"

Salazar schüttelte den Kopf, um den Nebel loszuwerden, der sich darin angesammelt hatte, bevor er hatte Marlysse es überhaupt geschafft, dass er von seiner Arbeit sprach? Hatte er nicht eben noch betont, dass er das nicht wollte? Manchmal fragte er sich, wer von ihnen beiden eigentlich der Listigere war.

Das Abendessen war nicht unbedingt, was man eine stille Angelegenheit nennen würde. Salviero hatte seine Sachen bereits alle ausgepackt und berichtete seiner Mutter nun begeistert von all den neuen Dingen, die er gelernt hatte. Salazar kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er den Vorfall mit dem Schlammblut mit keinem Wort erwähnte. Wirklich übel nahm er es ihm nicht. Marlysse hielt sich bei diesem Thema immer etwas bedeckt aber Salazar wusste, dass sie es grundsätzlich nicht mochte, wenn Menschen getötet wurden, wo es hätte vermieden werden können. Oh, sie kam wunderbar zurecht mit Salazars Vergangenheit – aber eben auch nur, weil es genau das war: vergangen.

Nach dem Essen stattete Salazar den Brutkästen einen Besuch ab, räumte seine Zaubertrankutensilien ein und räumte ein paar seiner persönlichen Bücher in ein Regal im Wohnzimmer ein. Als er gerade wieder herauskam traf er auf Salviero, der sich verzweifelt bemühte, eine Blumenvase in einen Korb voll Mäuse zu verwandeln. Salazar blieb halb verborgen hinter der Tür stehen und sprach einen stummen Zauber. Begeisterung hellte das Gesicht seines Sohnes auf, als er einen Moment später einen Korb voller kleiner weißer Mäuse in Händen hielt. Der Junge machte sich eilig auf um in den Turm hinunter zu fahren. Er liebte es, die Schlangen zu füttern.

Zufrieden, dass Salviero erst einmal beschäftigt sein würde, machte sich Salazar auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Gerade vergrößerte er seinen geschrumpften Koffer, als seine Frau ins Zimmer trat. Sie ging an ihm vorbei ohne ihn beim Auspacken zu stören. Doch wie zufällig glitten ihre Finger über seine Brust und streiften die leichte Ausbeulung des Medaillons, das er unter seinen Roben um den Hals trug.

„Das ist neu, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und ließ sich hinter ihm auf das Bett fallen.

„Ja", meinte er nur einsilbig.

„Eine heimliche Verehrerin?"

Er runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich halb zu ihr um. „Sei nicht albern."

Oh, wie sie da lag, ein Bein angewinkelt aufgestellt, die Roben leicht über ihre Knöchel gerutscht und weiße Haut enthüllend... die reinste Einladung. Später.

„Ich habe dich nur nie für einen Schmuckliebhaber gehalten. Du bist immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut."

Jetzt drehte er sich doch zu ihr um. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand faltete sich der Koffer von selbst zusammen. Langsam zog er das schwere, goldene Medaillon aus seinen Roben hervor und zog die Kette über seinen Kopf. Marlysse kam neugierig auf allen Vieren über das Bett gekrabbelt und begutachtete es. Jedoch war sie klug genug, nicht zu versuchen es anzufassen.

„Ein sicherer Aufbewahrungsort für... kleinere Dinge", sagte Salazar. Dann, einer Eingebung folgend, murmelte er ~Öffne!~ und die kleinen Türchen des Medaillons sprangen auf.

„Wie dem hier", fügte er an und nahm mit den Fingerspitzen eine winzige Pergamentrolle heraus, die in seiner Hand zu ihrer vollen Größe anschwoll.

„Was ist das?", fragte seine Frau mit großen Augen.

„Ich arbeite an einer Autobiografie", erwiderte er.

„Darf ich sehen?"

„Natürlich." Er gab ihr die Schriftrolle.

„Ouch, du schreibst ja in Parsel!", beschwerte sie sich, als sie das Pergament entrollt hatte.

Salazar lachte leise. „Als wenn du mich nicht schon am besten kennen würdest! Dafür brauchst du meine Lebensgeschichte nicht." Er legte das Medaillon beiseite und nahm ihr auch die Schriftrolle ab.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber es wäre interessant zu wissen, was du als kleines Kind so angestellt hast."

Salazar trat hinter sie und umarmte sie leicht, sein Kopf ruhte in ihrer Schulterbeuge. „Ich war draußen in den Sümpfen und habe Muggelkinder gejagt."

„Sehr witzig."

Er hob gespielt beleidigt eine Augenbraue. „Das ist mein Ernst! Diese kleinen Missgeburten haben sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Schlangennester ausfindig zu machen und zu zerstören. Gott, ich habe ihnen solche Angst eingejagt, die hätten sich fast in die Hosen gemacht. Moment, da war dieser eine, der hat sich _tatsächlich-_"

„Uh, Salazar!"  
„Du wolltest es wissen!" Er lachte leise und biss ihr zärtlich ins Ohr.

„Apropos Muggel: Denkst du bitte daran, die Bemerkmichnicht-Zauber um die Schlangengrube herum zu erneuern? Du weißt doch, das muss jedes Jahr getan werden."

„Natürlich, Liebling", murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen ihren Nacken hinunter.

„Und diese eine Schlingpflanze auf dem Dach gerät langsam außer Kontrolle. Die müsste mal gestutzt werden."

„Hm-hm."

„Einer der Hauselfen ist letzte Woche gestorben. Kaufst du bald einen neuen?"

„Ich mach's, wenn du dich jetzt sofort aufs Bett legst und dich ausziehst."

Marlysse kicherte und drehte sich in seiner Umarmung zu ihm um.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Liebling..."

XxX

Wieder kein Flashback. Davon gibt es dann aber im nächsten Kapitel wieder mehr als genug. Bald sind Salazars Memoiren fertig. Wie findet ihr Salazars Haus und Hof?


	13. Chapter 13

„Salazar! Krisensitzung – jetzt!"

Salazar verdrehte die Augen und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sich jetzt ein wenig mit Malfoi zu beschäftigen. Er hatte da ein paar neue Schmerzflüche entwickelt, die es auszuprobieren galt. Aber nein, da mussten die Ladys ihm ja mal wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen.

Die Große Halle sah inzwischen wieder ganz passabel aus. Die Tische und Stühle waren repariert, die Rußflecken beseitigt, die Trümmer weggezaubert und die Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle geschickt worden. Rowena und Helga warteten am Lehrertisch auf ihn, was Salazar irritierte, benutzten sie für ihre Besprechungen doch meistens das Lehrerzimmer.

„Wo bleibt denn Godric?", fragte Helga, als Salazar bei ihnen angekommen war.

„Der kotzt sich die Seele aus dem Leib", antwortete Rowena ganz unlady-like. Was ein deutliches Zeichen dafür war, dass sie schlechte Laune hatte. Was wiederum darauf hindeutete, dass sie sich tierisch über einen sehr dummen Fehler ärgerte. Salazar hoffte, dass es nichts mit dem Drachen zu tun hatte.

„Wie auch immer, er wird sowieso damit einverstanden sein, also lasst uns anfangen!", sagte Ravenclaw. „So ein Vorfall wie heute mit dem Drachen – das darf nicht passieren!"

„Ganz meine Meinung", stimmte Helga ihr zu. „Was da alles hätte passieren können! Keine magischen Geschöpfe mehr in der Schule, Salazar, das musst du uns versprechen!"

„Das geht nicht, Helga, und das weißt du. Der Unterricht in Magische Geschöpfe kann nicht immer draußen abgehalten werden."

„Dann eben keine magischen Geschöpfe in der Schule ohne direkte Aufsicht eines Lehrers", präzisierte Helga. Salazar neigte leicht den Kopf, um sein Einverständnis zu symbolisieren.

„Es hätten Schüler verletzt werden können! Es hätten Schüler _ getötet _ werden können!"

„Äh, ja, aber das meinte ich eigentlich gar nicht, Helga", warf Rowena ein.

Salazar hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh, klar, das ist auch wichtig, aber eigentlich rede ich von diesem gigantischen Chaos, das entstand, als wir die Schüler evakuieren wollten. Selbst mit diesem Verbot ist es nicht auszuschließen, dass nicht doch einmal irgendetwas oder irgendjemand in der Schule herumläuft, der eine Gefahr für die Schülerschaft darstellt. Wir haben ewig gebraucht, bis wir alle aus dem Schloss raus hatten. Das kann so nicht angehen."

„Wir haben schon eine Vielzahl von Geheimgängen", warf Salazar ein. „Die haben wir eingebaut, als die Anzahl der Klassenräume immer größer wurde und die Schüler viel zu lange brauchten, um von einem Raum in den nächsten zu kommen."  
„Schon, aber das sind nur Abkürzungen, keine Fluchtwege. Da können gerade mal zwei Schüler nebeneinander gehen", sagte Rowena. „Ich hätte viel früher daran denken müssen. Wir hätten das von Anfang an einplanen müssen! Geheimgänge einbauen, meine ich, breite Gänge genug für eine schnelle Evakuierung, die aus der Schule herausführen."

„In Ordnung, also wie viele solcher Fluchtwege brauchen wir und wo wollen wir sie postieren?", fragte Helga.

„Das ist doch offensichtlich: auf jeder Etage einen", meinte Salazar.

„Na, im Erdgeschoss brauchen wir doch aber zum Beispiel keinen", behauptete Helga.

„Selbstverständlich brauchen wir den. Wenn wir uns schon auf den Extremfall vorbereiten, sollten wir auch dafür sorgen, dass die Schüler nicht nur aus dem Schloss heraus, sondern komplett runter vom Gelände kommen. Wir brauchen einen Gang, der sich im Freien auf den Schlossgründen befindet, falls Klassen, die draußen unterrichtet werden, ebenfalls schnell fliehen müssen. Darum kann ich mich kümmern."

„Okay, also einen auf den Schlossgründen. Dann einen in den Kerkern – Helga, Salazar, könnt ihr das übernehmen? Eure Gemeinschaftsräume liegen doch dort, ihr kennt euch aus."

Die beiden nickten, auch wenn Salazar innerlich das Gesicht verzog. Er konnte nicht besonders gut mit Hufflepuff zusammenarbeiten.

„Gut, dann brauchen wir einen im ersten und zweiten Stock..."

„Der erste Stock hat genügend Verbindungen zum Erdgeschoss. Ich denke, es reicht wenn wir einen im zweiten anlegen und zwar am anderen Ende der Schule, sodass man vom ersten schnell entweder den Gang auf den Schlossgründen oder den in der zweiten Etage erreichen kann", schlug Helga vor. „Das erspart uns Arbeit und beschleunigt den Prozess. Und immerhin liegen dort die meisten Klassenräume und Lehrerbüros. Für den Umbau werden wir einige Tage brauchen und ich will nicht, dass der ganze Betrieb dort lahmgelegt wird."

„Versetzte Eingänge sind eine gute Idee", stimmte ihr Rowena zu. „Wir können dann die Gänge im dritten und vierten Stock jeweils an die Seiten legen. Helga, kannst du die zweite Etage übernehmen und die Schüler während der Bauarbeiten umleiten? Den dritten Stock können wir Godric übergeben. Das war schon immer sein Gebiet, schließlich liegen dort seine Räume."

„Dann nehme ich an, dass du einen Fluchtweg im vierten Stock aus einrichtest", kombinierte Salazar, da er wusste, dass dort ihre ach so geheime Bibliothek verborgen lag.

Rowena nickte. „Ja, und ich nehme auch den im fünften, die können wieder nach Nord und Süd ausgerichtet sein."

„Und wer nimmt den sechsten Stock?", fragte Helga.  
„Niemand", schnaubte Salazar. „Wenn wir schon Etagen auslassen, dann garantiert diese. Da liegt doch nichts von Bedeutung. Den sechsten Stock haben wir nur zwischengeschoben, weil Godric unbedingt dieses riesige Fresko irgendwo anbringen wollte und wir nicht mehr genug freien Platz an den Wänden hatten."

„Ich denke auch, dass es reicht, wenn wir als nächstes im siebten einen Gang bauen. Natürlich möglichst so, dass er von allen Türmen aus gut zu erreichen ist. Das übernehmen dann Godric und ich", beschloss Ravenclaw.

Damit war die Aufgabenverteilung gegeben und die Versammlung aufgelöst. Ohne weiteres Kommentar verließ Salazar die Große Halle. Die anderen Gründer würden, wenn überhaupt, erst morgen früh mit dem Planen der Gänge anfangen. Was bedeutete, dass er noch ein paar Stunden Zeit hatte, in denen er unbeaufsichtigt war. Es wurde Zeit, Malfoi einen Besuch abzustatten.

Am nächsten Tag:

Salazar saß an seinem Schreibtisch und raufte sich die Haare. Diese Zauber waren verdammt kompliziert... Es gab natürlich keinen Platz für einen Geheimgang mal eben so aus dem Schloss heraus. Die ausgedehnte Kanalisation mit ihren vielen Rohren war dem in den Kerkern im Weg. Er würde die Zwischenräume magisch vergrößern müssen und dann gab es da auch noch das Problem des Wächters...

Salazars Entwürfe für den Geheimgang auf den Schlossgründen standen schon lange. Dort musste ja einfach nur magisch ein Tunnel gegraben werden. Aber bei dem hier musste er auch noch jedes Detail mit Helga absprechen. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass erst einmal jeder seine eigenen Vorstellungen zusammenfasste. Die Eule, die jetzt neben ihm saß, hatte ihm daraufhin einen ganz und gar undurchführbaren Plan überbracht. Großartig. Würde er sich also doch mit dieser Sabberhexe treffen müssen.

Schließlich gab Salazar auf. Er brauchte eine Pause. Draußen vergnügten sich die Schüler auf dem Gelände und nutzten es voll und ganz aus, dass für den heutigen Tag alle Kurse wegen Bauarbeiten ausfielen. Wenn Salazar und Helga heute nachmittag den Eingang schufen würde das ausreichen und er könnte morgen mit dem Gang auf den Schlossgründen anfangen.

Jetzt aber hatte er erstmals wieder Zeit, an seinen Memoiren weiterzuschreiben. Vielleicht kämen ihm ein paar neue Ideen, wenn er sich darauf besann, wie sie alle begonnen hatte, die Schule zu planen. Vom ersten Stein an aufwärts.

_Es sollte also eine Schule gebaut werden. Während sich Godric auf die Suche nach geeigneten Lehrern machte, reiste ich erneut durch die Welt und nahm Kontakt zu den Kobolden auf. Es brauchte all meine Überzeugungskraft, die ein oder andere Drohung und eine Menge Bestechung, aber schließlich willigten sie ein, die benötigten Koboldmagier für den Bau einer magischen Schule bereitzustellen. Trotzdem war es nötig, einen ungeheuer hohen Kredit aufzunehmen. Ich machte mir deswegen weniger Sorgen um mich selbst als vielmehr um Godric, der für die Schule immerhin seine Stelle als Hofmagier kündigen musste. Niemals würde er einwilligen, mit mir zusammen in den Untergrund abzutauchen, wenn unser Projekt ein Misserfolg werden und wir in Schulden ertrinken würden._

_Im Frühling trafen wir uns wieder und ich wurde zwei reizenden jungen Magierinnen vorgestellt: Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw. Beide waren Reinblüter, die selbst auf einer Kampagne unterwegs gewesen waren mit dem Ziel, junge Hexen und Zauberer zu unterrichten. _

_Lady Ravenclaw war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits einmal verwitwet und lechzte nach einer Gelegenheit, ihre neue Freiheit auszukosten. Ihr finanzieller Wohlstand, der mit ihrem Status als Adelige einherging, sowie ihre guten Geschäftsbeziehungen machten die Arbeit mit den Kobolden um ein Vielfaches leichter. Sie schien außerdem Freunde – oder eher Diener, so wie sie sie behandelte – überall in der Welt zu haben. Begeistert erklärte sie sich bereit, die nötigen magischen Pflanzen und Geschöpfe für meinen Zaubertrankunterricht zu besorgen. Insgeheim aber glaube ich, dass sie das nur tat, um mir zu gefallen. Schon am ersten Tag nahm Godric mich zur Seite und warnte mich, mich lieber nicht mit Ravenclaw einzulassen. Als ob ich diesen Hinweis gebraucht hätte. Blutstatus und Intelligenz sind nicht die einzigen Ansprüche, die ich an eine Frau habe._

_Helga jedenfalls war ganz anders. Zurückhaltend, geradezu schüchtern legte sie überhaupt keinen Wert darauf, ihr Talent zu zeigen. Doch alle Aufgaben, die wir ihr zuteilten, meisterte sie fabelhaft, egal wie schwierig sie waren. Nie fragte sie um Hilfe, selbst wenn sie sich die Finger wund schuf. Vielleicht lag das an ihrer Erziehung zur Hausfrau, vielleicht lag es an ihrem Ehemann. Der war zu dieser Zeit auf einer 'Geschäftsreise'. Helga behauptete zwar etwas anderes, aber ich fand schnell heraus, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was seine Frau mit uns vor hatte. Niemals hätte er das erlaubt._

_Hufflepuffs Fähigkeiten waren allerdings nicht auf Haushaltssprüche beschränkt. Von uns allen dachte sie vielleicht am praktischsten. Während wir uns unseren Träumen hingaben, dachte sie an so fundermentale Dinge wie eine Küche und sanitäre Einrichtungen. Wenn es an die komplexeren magischen Zauber ging musste sie aber häufig passen. Ihr fehlte die nötige Ausbildung dafür. Doch sobald man ihr einen Ansatz gab, war sie nicht eher ruhig, bis sie die Herausforderung gemeistert hatte._

_Wir trafen uns oft in einem winzig kleinen Dörfchen nahe des Grundstücks, das Godric für die Schule gekauft hatte. Dort wohnten zwei Zaubererfamilien und es gab einen kleinen Pub, der vor den Augen der Muggeln verborgen war. Gemeinsam saßen wir an einem Tisch voller Pergament und entwarfen unsere Schule._

_Der Anfang war erstaunlich schnell gemacht. Im Großen und Ganzen waren wir uns einig, was den Grundaufbau betraf. Wir wollten ein Schloss errichten, dass als Schulhaus und Wohnraum für die Schüler und Lehrer gleichermaßen fungierte. Am Anfang waren vier Stockwerke mit Erdgeschoss und Keller geplant, die über einem quadratischen Grundriss errichtet werden sollten. An den Ecken sollte es vier große Türme geben. In den Türmen sollten die Schüler wohnen, unterteilt nach Altersstufen. In jeder Etage sollte es zwei Baderäume geben, einen für Jungen und einen für Mädchen. Im Erdgeschoss wollten wir einen großen Speisesaal einrichten und über der Eingangshalle, die einen Innenhof ersetzen sollte, sollte sich das Treppenhaus befinden. Es würde eine Art Schacht in der Mitte der Schule bilden, um den herum sich die Korridore der Etagen anordneten._

_Danach war im Erdgeschoss nur noch Platz für zwei Klassenräume und ein Lehrerzimmer. Also mussten wir die meisten Klassenräume in den oberen Stockwerken einrichten. Davon legten wir erst einmal dreißig Stück fest, von denen einige wahlweise auch zu Lehrerbüros umgebaut werden konnten._

_Die ersten Meinungsverschiedenheiten gab es bei der Frage, ob wir den Wald abholzen sollten, um Platz für Landwirtschaft zu schaffen. Eine Idee, die wir Helga nachsahen, weil sie schon einiges an Alkohol intus hatte, während sie das Thema ansprach. Als dann aber auch noch Godric den See trockenlegen wollte, um zu sehen, welche Monster sich dort verbargen, schalt ich sie alle Dummköpfe und legte ihnen nahe, die Schlossgründe gefälligst mir zu überlassen. Mit magischen Kreaturen kannte ich mich aus und würde auch die gefährlichen unter ihnen zu unserem Vorteil zu nutzen wissen._

_Als einen Monat später alle Verträge mit den Kobolden unter Dach und Fach waren, traten wir mit einem Dutzend dieser kleinen Gestalten auf die Wiese zwischen dem Wald und den See. Wir fassten einander an den Händen, sodass wir einen Ring bildeten. Die Vereinigung unserer magischen Kraft machte Zauberstäbe überflüssig. Wir hatten die Kobolde in Gruppen zu den vier Ecken geschickt, auf denen unser Schloss entstehen sollte und sie benutzen wir jetzt als Markierung. Mit unserem Zauber hoben wir eine gewaltige Grube aus. Ein riesiger, quaderförmiger und zusammengepresster Haufen Erde erhob sich mit uns in die Luft, durchzogen von Steinen und Wurzeln. Es erforderte eine enorme Anstrengung, denn der Zauber zerrte sowohl an unserer geistigen als auch an unserer körperlichen Kraft und an unserer Magie selbst. Wir pressten den schwebenden Erdhaufen, auf dem wir standen unter enormen Druck so lange zusammen, bis er steinhart war. Dann erst ließen wir ihn langsam beiseite schweben, wo die Kobolde große Steinblöcke aus ihm herausschneiden würden, die wir für den Bau verwenden konnten._

_Erschöpft von diesem ersten Schritt ließen wir uns nieder, während die Kobolde begannen, das Fundament zu legen und den Keller mit den Steinen auszukleiden._

_Ich lehnte mich müde an einem Baum und protestierte nicht einmal, als Rowena ihren Kopf auf meinen Schoß bettete. Träge beobachtete ich Godric, der unglaublicherweise immer noch Kraft in seinen Beinen zu haben schien. Der Ritter war aufgestanden und an den Rand der Grube getreten. Lächelnd wiegte er einen der kleineren Steine in der Hand und sah zum Himmel hinauf. Als er den Stein am Rande der Grube zu Boden legte, sah er glücklicher aus als in all der Zeit, die ich mit ihm verbracht hatte, zusammen._

_Das war Godric. Das war so typisch für ihn – natürlich musste er es sein, der den ersten Stein unserer Schule legte._

Salazar lächelte erinnerungsselig. Das war der Grundstein gewesen. Ha! Am Ende hatten sie Hogwarts derart umgebaut und erweitert, dass fast nichts mehr von den ursprünglichen Plänen übrig geblieben war. Selbst Jahre später, als bereits so etwas wie Schulalltag eingekehrt war, hatten sie noch Änderungen vorgenommen. Salazar hoffte jedoch, dass diese Fluchtrouten die Letzte sein würden.

Es wurde Zeit, sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. Es war drei Uhr (er hatte das Mittagessen verpasst) und er sollte inzwischen längst bei Helga sein. Also machte er sich rasch auf den Weg. Seine oberen Räume waren zum Glück nicht weit vom Treffpunkt entfernt, einem leeren Klassenraum.

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung fachsimpelten die beiden kurz über die magischen Grundlagen der nötigen Zwischenraumvergrößerung und stritten eine Weile über die Position des Eingangs, der schließlich auf halbem Weg ihrer beider Gemeinschaftsräume festgelegt wurde.

Gemeinsam schritten sie dann den in Frage kommenden Bereich ab um einen geeigneten Wächter zu suchen. Schließlich entschieden sie sich für eine alte Steinstatue des Zauberers Gilgamesch des Verrückten, in dessen Nähe sich keine Rohrleitungen befanden.

Salazar konnte nicht anders als ein wenig das Gesicht zu verziehen, als sie einander an den Händen fassten, um ihre Magie zu verbinden. Mit der jeweils anderen Hand richteten sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Wand hinter der Statue und murmelten die Zauberformel.

Als hätte ein Riese einem gewaltigen Bohrer angesetzt, begann sich langsam ein kegelförmiges Loch im Stein zu bilden. Daraus wurde ein Krater, der unter ohrenbetäubendem Lärm Steinsplitter nach allen Seiten schickte. Salazar ließ Helgas Hand los und trat einen Schritt vor, während die Hexe hinter ihm die Überreste der Mauer verschwinden ließ. Im Zustand höchster Konzentration ging Salazar langsam immer weiter, während seine Magie den Tunnel schuf. Hinter ihm machte Helga sauber, leitete kleinere Rohre um und wenn Salazar den Zauber nach oben oder unten richten musste, um einer großen Rohrleitung zu entgehen, formte sie Treppenstufen unter seinen Füßen.

Als beide ihren Rhythmus gefunden hatten, begannen sie über die Details des Ganges zu reden. Etwa mit welchem Passwort der Eingang geschützt werden sollte. Sie entschieden sich für 'Tote und Verletzte'. Nicht etwa aus morbiden Humor, sondern weil es nicht unwahrscheinlich wäre, dass jemand diese Worte sagte, wenn der Schule Gefahr drohte und dass der Gang dann da sein müsste, um ihnen zu helfen.

Sie mussten gerade irgendwo unter den Küchen sein, als Salazar plötzlich stehen blieb. Helga, die fast in ihn hineingelaufen wäre, fragte sofort, was denn los sei, aber Salazar brachte sie mit einer Geste zum Schweigen. Er spitzte die Ohren und lauschte.

Jetzt, wo das Gemurmel der Zaubersprüche verstummt war und keine Steine mehr laut zu Boden fielen, war es deutlich zu hören. Da war ein fernes Beben, wie von einem Gewitter. Donnerschläge und noch etwas... Schreie!

Salazar sah auf seinen Zauberstab herab, den er ausgestreckt vor sich hielt. Er zitterte. Aber weder war es sonderlich kühl hier unten, noch hatte er Angst (lächerliche Vorstellung!), also...

„Salazar... der Boden, er..."

Sie sprach nicht weiter, aber das musste sie auch nicht. In Schottland gab es keine Erdbeben. Diese Geräusche konnten nur eines bedeuten. Ä Ärger.


	14. Chapter 14

„Noch ein Glas Wein, Mylord?"

„Nein, danke", erwiderte Salazar nur eine Spur herablassend.

Der Diener verbeugte sich tief, verzichtete darauf Marlysse oder Salviero etwas anzubieten, die beide noch volle Gläser in der Hand hielten, und ging seiner Wege.

Salazar versuchte, ihn nicht weiter zu beachten. Er war Diener nicht gewöhnt, jedenfalls keine menschlichen. Sowohl auf Hogwarts als auch bei ihm daheim wurden sämtliche Arbeiten immer nur von Hauselfen verrichtet. Aber natürlich wäre es keinem Adeligen eingefallen, seine Gäste auf einem öffentlichen Empfang von diesen hässlichen Kreaturen bedienen zu lassen. Die Alternative war Salazar allerdings fast noch unangenehmer. Er konnte das schlechte Blut der Diener förmlich riechen. Nur ein Schlammblut hätte so wenig Ehre im Leib, die Arbeit eines Hauselfen zu übernehmen. Vermutlich war das die einzige Möglichkeit für solches Volk, dass vermutlich nicht einmal richtig ausgebildet worden war, Geld zu verdienen. Möglicherweise kam er aus Irland. Hogwarts nahm erst seit kurzem ausländische Schüler auf. Oder er war ein Squib, der hässliche Schandfleck einer ehrbaren Familie, eine Missgeburt. Sicher doch würde es dem Grafen Benrett nicht einfallen, bloße Muggel einzustellen?

„Ah, Lord Slytherin! Wie schön, dass Ihr es einrichten konntet."

Salazar verzog kurz säuerlich die Miene, was seinen Sohn zum Kichern brachte. Dann aber setzte er eine höflich-gleichgültige Miene auf und drehte sich um. Graf Benrett, ein beleibter kleiner Zauberer in den fünfzigern, dessen Kleidung genauso teuer wie geschmacklos war, kam mit ausgebreiteten Armen und einem viel zu großen Lächeln auf ihn zu. Es sah fast aus, als wolle er ihn umarmen. Wovon er allerdings abließ, als er die doppelköpfige Kobra sah, die um Salazars Schultern lag wie ein morbider Schmuckzusatz. Je ein Kopf lag auf jeder seiner Schulter. Grimslaugh und Godscowl hießen sie und keiner von ihnen war in den letzten zwei Tagen gefüttert worden. Das schien man von ihrem hungrigen Zischen ableiten zu können, denn Benrett erschauderte sichtlich und statt Salazar wie einen alten Freund zu begrüßen, rieb er sich die Hände wie ein Kaufmann, der sich fragte ob es sich lohnte, diesen Fisch an Land zu ziehen.

Salazar konnte höfische Machtspiele nicht besonders gut leiden. Was nicht bedeuten sollte, dass er es darin nicht zur Perfektion getrieben hätte. Aber solche Männer wie Benrett, an denen das einzig Adelige ihr Titel war, standen nicht sehr hoch in seiner Gunst. Er war unfähig, wichtige Beziehungen zu pflegen, verschwendete all sein Geld und war nur ein mittelmäßig begabter Zauberer. Warum Salazar sich trotzdem die Mühe machte, auf seinem Gesellschaftsball aufzukreuzen?

Er seufzte.

„Graf Benrett, die Freude ist ganz auf unserer Seite", sagte Marlysse vergnügt, nachdem Salazar eine halbherzige Begrüßung gemurmelt hatte und erlaubte dem Grafen, ihre Hand zu küssen. „Euer Sommerball ist stets das Ereignis des Jahres. Wie immer haben wir uns sehr über Eure Einladung gefreut."

„Nicht doch, nicht doch! Was wäre mein Ball ohne die Anwesenheit einer so reizenden Schönheit wie Ihnen und Ihrem stattlichen Gemahl? Und wie ich sehe, habt Ihr diesmal auch Euren Erben mitgebracht."

Salazar rollte versteckt die Augen und entschuldigte sich mit der vagen Ausrede, seiner Frau noch etwas zu Trinken zu holen. Marlysse verstand den Wink und kippte den Inhalt ihres Glases blitzschnell in den Blumenkübel, neben dem sie stand, als Benrett gerade nicht hinsah.

Salazar brauchte sich nicht durch den Saal zu kämpfen; alle machten ihm freiwillig Platz. Er war neben dem Gastgeber wahrscheinlich unter den fünf Hochrangigsten Mitgliedern der Abendgesellschaft, was den Titel betraf. Sein Ruf jedoch übertraf sie alle und so war es in der Tat eine Ehre für Benrett, dass er seinen albernen Ball mit seiner Anwesenheit auffrischte. Vermutlich hoffte er, selbst mehr Einfluss zu gewinnen, wenn er sich mit jemandem wie Salazar in der Öffentlichkeit sehen ließ. Aber daraus wurde nichts. Er war nur hier, weil Benrett all sein Geld in Glückspiele, teure Kleider und Bälle legte, was bedeutete, dass diese Veranstaltungen tatsächlich ein großes gesellschaftliches Ereignis unter dem niederen Adel darstellten. Und auf den Bällen des niederen Adels gab es den besten Klatsch. Marlysse liebte solche Bälle. Salazar musste während jeder Ferienpause mindestens einmal mit ihr ausgehen, in den Sommerferien sogar noch öfter. Er hasste diese Dinger, aber was tat man nicht alles für eine Frau. Heute war für sie sogar ein noch besonderer Tag, weil Salviero nun offiziell in die Adelsgesellschaft eingeführt wurde. Wenn es natürlich nach dem Vater gegangen wäre, hätte man den Jungen ruhig noch ein paar Jahre verschonen können.

So also überließ Salazar den Smalltalk seiner Frau. Bald jedoch wurde ihm schrecklich langweilig. Abwesend lauschte er den Lästereien von Grimslaugh und Godscowl. Auf der Suche nach ein bisschen Vergnügen belegte er einen Diener mit einem Stolperfluch, verwandelte das Blütenmuster auf dem Festtagsumhang einer Dame in eines aus albernen Bärchen und vergiftete ein halbes Dutzend Gläser auf dem Büfett. Albern, vielleicht, aber ihm war _wirklich_ langweilig.

Nun, das war, bis die Schreie begannen.

Zuerst waren sie nur sehr leise und gedämpft zu hören. Keiner der anderen Adeligen schien das Geräusch überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Doch Salazar hatte genügend Menschen schreien gehört, um den Laut überall wieder erkennen zu können.

Die Schreie kamen von draußen und je mehr er auf sie lauschte, desto sicherer war er sich, dass es Entsetzens- und Todesschreie waren.

~Geht zu Salviero. Er soll Benrett warnen und mit seiner Mutter schnellstmöglich im nächsten Geheimgang verschwinden~, zischte er seiner Kobra zu, bevor er sie so unauffällig wie möglich unter das Tischtuch des Büfetts gleiten ließ. Er war zuversichtlich, dass die Benretts mindestens einen Geheimgang hatten, in dem man sich verstecken konnte. Das war schließlich ein Muss in den alten Reinblutfamilien. Wenn die Situation aber gefährlich würde, würden bald alle Gäste dahin strömen und Salazar wollte seine Familie als erstes geschützt wissen.

Rasch sprach Salazar einen Bemerk-mich-nicht-Zauber auf sich selbst, bevor er sich mit schnellen Schritten zum Ausgang begab. Die Schutzzauber ließen ihn passieren und er trat in den Garten.

Schon von hier aus sah er die Flammen unten im Tal und das Geschrei wurde lauter.

Salazar wusste, dass Benrett Manor am Rande eines kleinen Dorfes lag, in dem Magier und Muggel gleichermaßen lebten, ähnlich wie in Hogsmeade. Für einen derartigen Aufruhr gab es also drei Möglichkeiten. Zuerst könnten Muggel von außerhalb angegriffen haben. Banditen oder Priester zum Beispiel. Das würde das Geschrei erklären, wäre aber kein Grund zur Sorge. Die Zauberer würden einfach hinter ihren Schutzwällen abwarten, bis alles vorbei war.

Zweitens könnten Magier von außerhalb angegriffen haben. Was dermaßen unwahrscheinlich war, dass Salazar diese Möglichkeit von vornherein wieder ausschloss. Magier kämpften nicht in Gruppen gegeneinander. Sie mochten sich duellieren, aber sie nahmen nicht an Gemetzeln oder gar Schlachten teil. Sie stritten nicht um Gebiete und Herrschaft, jedenfalls nicht mit Waffengewalt. Die einzigen Partein, die man mit Ach und Krach als einander feindlich gesinnt betrachten konnte, waren dunkle und helle Magier. Nur dass erstere sich eben nicht in Gruppen organisierten.

Die dritte Möglichkeit bestand darin, dass die Magier und Muggel aneinander geraten waren. Was die Schreie aufgrund der natürlichen Überlegenheit der Magier aber nur dann erklären würde, wenn die Muggel Hilfe von außerhalb hätten. Hilfe von Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern.

Hinter ihm kamen die ersten Zauberer aus dem Ballsaal heraus, als sie den Aufruhr bemerkten.

Salazar fluchte leise in Parsel. Benrett trat neben ihm, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet.

„Was ist dort los?", fragte er ängstlich.

„Die Muggel greifen an", meinte Salazar nur hart. Mit wehendem Umhang wandte er sich um und an die Menge, die flüsternd und ängstlich beisammen stand.

„Das Dorf unten im Tal wird von Muggeln angegriffen!", verkündete er laut. Als Ranghöchster sah er es automatisch als seine Pflicht an, hier die Führung zu übernehmen. „Wir müssen umgehend Leute hinunter schicken, die die Lage in Augenschein nehmen. Möglicherweise brauchen die Zauberer dort unten unsere Hilfe."

Benrett sah nicht gerade zufrieden aus, dass sein Ball gestört wurde. Andererseits hatten einige seiner Gäste dort unten Verwandte. Sie mussten etwas tun.

Salazar schritt in das Haus zurück. Die Menge machte ihm respektvoll Platz.

„Wer von euch beherrscht alles einen Patronus?", fragte er.

Nur drei Mann meldeten sich. Der Rest sah aus, als würden sie nicht einmal das Wort kennen.

„Gut. Ihr geht hinunter und seht euch die Lage an. Wenn es nur Muggel sind, helft den Magiern vorort sie auszuschalten. Wenn sie aber magische Unterstützung haben, dann schickt uns eure Patroni und wir werden dafür sorgen, dass Hilfe kommt."

In diesem Moment ertönte ein schriller Schrei aus dem hinteren Teil des Saales.

Salazar fuhr herum. Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken bei dem, was er sah.

In der Mitte der Halle war ein junges Ehepaar zu Boden gesunken. Die Frau hielt sich einen blutigen Armstumpf, während ihre rechte Seite über und über mit Schnitten übersäht war. Der Mann lag neben ihr mit grausigen Schnittwunden quer über seinen Oberkörper. Ein Teil seiner Finger war verschwunden und Blut ergoss sich über dem Boden, wo ihm ein Bein sauber abgetrennt worden war. Beide boten ein Bild des Horrors.

Schreie wurden in der Zuschauermenge laut. Gestresst massierte sich Salazar seinen Nasenrücken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Gut, vergesst die Patroni. Sie haben Anti-Apparations-Schilde über das Gebiet gelegt. Wir können also damit rechnen, dass sie magische Unterstützung haben und vermutlich das Ziel, das Dorf auszulöschen." Er wandte sich an Benrett. „Überprüft bitte, ob die Kamine noch funktionieren. Frauen und Kinder sollen sich solange in Geheimgängen verbergen. Der Rest erneuert die Schutzzauber um das Gebäude herum."

Endlich mit klaren Anweisungen versehen löste sich die ängstliche Menge langsam auf. Salazar fand zwei Frauen die ihm halfen, die zersplinterte Frau provisorisch auf einen leergeräumten Büfetttisch zu legen. Für ihren Mann kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Eine rasche Umfrage ergab, dass Salazar der Einzige war, der sich zumindest ein wenig auf Heilen verstand. Ohne viel Federlesen riss er das Tischtuch mit einem Schneidefluch auseinander und benutzte die Streifen, um die Blutung der mittlerweile wie am Spieß schreienden Frau mit einem provisorischen Verband zu stoppen. Gerade wollte er einen Diener auffordern, die Leiche des Mannes wegzubringen – da fiel ihm auf, dass sämtliche Diener mysteriöserweise verschwunden waren. Salazars Augen scannten den gesamten Saal, aber keines dieser Schlammblüter war zu sehen.

Salazar runzelte die Stirn.

„Brauchst du Hilfe, Vater?"

Der Schwarzmagier zuckte zusammen und fuhr zu seinem Sohn herum.

„Salviero!", zischte er wütend. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dich und deine Mutter in Sicherheit bringen!"

„Aber wenn wir angegriffen werden, will ich dir helfen! Ich will kämpfen!", beharrte Salviero. „Wenn die Muggel Blutsverräter auf ihrer Seite haben, brauchen wir jeden Zauberstab. Mutter will ebenfalls helfen."

Salazar gab es nicht gerne zu, aber da hatte sein Sohn recht.

„Also schön, aber ihr verlasst auf keinen Fall die Schutzwälle. Nimm dir deine Mutter und zwei andere Magier und mach dich auf die Suche nach den Dienern. Frag Benrett wo er sie her hat. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht waren sie es, die die Fluchtmöglichkeiten lahmgelegt haben. Setzt sie fest, bevor sie uns Flüche in den Rücken schicken können."

Salviero nickte eilig und verschwand dann.

Salazar stellte sicher, dass die Frau, die sich beim Versuch durch die Schilde zu apparieren zersplintert hatte, zumindest die nächsten paar Stunden überleben würde. Er fluchte leise, da er keine Tränke bei sich hatte, fand aber letztendlich doch jemanden, der ihm Benretts Vorräte zur Verfügung stellen konnte. So konnte er der Frau wenigstens einen Blutersatz- und einen Antischmerztrank einflößen.

Inzwischen hatte sich eine Gruppe von mutigen Zauberern zusammen gefunden, die ins Dorf hinunter gehen wollten. Salazar wäre am liebsten mit gegangen, aber er wusste, dass er hier von mehr Nutzen war. Dafür stellte er für jeden der Magier einen improvisierten Portschlüssel her. Das war kein leichtes Stück Magie und eines, das auch erst kürzlich erfunden worden war. Mit Portschlüsseln konnte man auch durch die Anti-Apparations-Schilde gelangen. Allerdings brachten sie einen immer nur an einen bestimmten Ort. Ein Ort, an dem derjenige, der den Schlüssel herstellte, selbst schon einmal gewesen sein musste. Da die Magie noch nicht sehr stark untersucht war, war es bislang nur möglich, mit Portschlüsseln über eine Distanz von zehn Meilen zu reisen. Weitere Strecken erhöhten das Risiko zu zersplintern.

Salazar verwandelte also eine Hand voll Besteck in Portschlüssel, die die Zauberer nach Aktivierung zurück in die Villa bringen würden, sollten sie fliehen müssen. Salazar würde auf sie warten und die Verwundeten versorgen.

Eine Stunde verging. Die zersplinterte Hexe wurde versorgt und die für diesen Abend angeheuerten Diener zusammen getrieben. Marlysse und Salviero standen zusammen mit Salazar an der improvisierten Krankenstation und unterhielten sich leise, als in der Mitte des Saales mit einem 'Pop' zwei Zauberer auftauchten.

Salazar sprang sofort auf, leise in Parsel fluchend. Beide Magier wiesen ernste Wunden auf. Der Eine hatte sich den Arm des anderen um die Schulter gelegt, um ihn abzustützen, da ihm offenbar eine schwere Verbrennung am Bein zu schaffen machte. Blut tropfte an ihnen herunter und der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch erfüllte die Luft.

Schreie der panischen Gäste wurden laut. Marlysse erblasste sichtlich.

„Salviero, warmes Wasser und eine Schüssel, sofort!"

Sein Sohn war rasch an seiner Seite, als Salazar zu den Verwundeten hinüber eilte. Der andere Magier legte den stöhnenden Verwundeten ab und Salazar sprach rasch die nötigen Sprüche, um die Blutungen zu stoppen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er abwesend. Salviero reichte ihm eine Schüssel mit Wasser, die er heraufbeschworen hatte. Salazar griff hinein und schloss mithilfe seiner stablosen Magie etwas Wasser in einer Blase rund um seine Hände ein.

Salviero feuerte einen leichten Schneidefluch auf den Verwundeten, der seine Kleidung auseinander riss. Salazar warf ihm und seiner Frau, die ihn vor den neugierigen Blicken der anderen abschirmte, einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Einige Schnitte auf dem Torso des Mannes waren einfach, sauber und flach, nicht lebensgefährlich. Aber da war eine Schnittwunde an seiner Schulter, die eindeutig von einem bösartigeren Fluch herrührte. Gelber Eiter hatte sich darin gebildet. Die Wundränder hatten sich bläulich verfärbt und Hautausstülpungen gebildet, die wie kleine Tentakeln hin und her peitschten. Doch Salazars Hände waren durch die Wasserblase geschützt, als er sie auf die Wunde legte. Die Tentakeln konnten ihn nicht erreichen und infizieren, da er keinen direkten Hautkontakt brauchte. Er leitete seine stablose Magie durch das Wasser und nutzte seine Kraft. Natürlich war Elementmagie ein Zweig der dunklen Magie, aber er glaubte nicht, dass sich irgendjemand jetzt darüber beschweren würde.

Der Eiter löste sich zusammen mit Schmutz und Staub aus der Wunde und verblieb im Wasser. Während er arbeitete, machte sich Salviero an die notdürftige Versorgung des weniger verletzten Zauberers. Salazar war froh, den Jungen so gut ausgebildet zu haben. Er mochte noch sehr jung sein, aber er war ihm bereits jetzt eine große Hilfe.

„Das Dorf wird tatsächlich angegriffen", berichtete derweil der Zauberer. „Erst dachten wir, es wäre nur eine Hexenjagt. Wir haben die Muggel zurückgeschlagen und diese sogenannten Priester gefangen genommen, die uns mit Magie angegriffen haben. Dann sind wir nur noch geblieben, um bei den Aufräumarbeiten zu helfen."

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Salazar, ohne aufzusehen. Eine düstere Vorahnung ließ seinen Magen schmerzhaft verkrampfen.

„Diese Typen waren nur eine kleine, ausgesandte Gruppe! Bei Circe, es ist schrecklich... Die haben eine ganze Armee, Lord Slytherin! Eine ganze verdammte Armee!"

Die Vorahnung verwandelte sich in Schrecken.

„Armee? Was meint Ihr mit Armee?", fragte Salviero, nur mühsam die Panik aus seiner Stimme zurück haltend.

Der Zauberer schnaubte. „Sie nennen sich 'Kreuzritter'. Der Papst schickt sie übers ganze Land, um 'die Dämonenbrut auszurotten'. Ich habe diese elenden Missgeburten lachen hören. Wie sie sich darauf gefreut haben, von Dorf zu Dorf zu ziehen und ungehindert plündern und morden zu können. Sie wissen von uns, Lord Slytherin. Sie sind bewusst unseren Zaubern ausgewichen und haben immer zuerst danach getrachtet, uns unsere Zauberstäbe wegzunehmen. Sie müssen ein paar Blutsverräter auf ihrer Seite haben..."

Salazar fluchte wieder. Er hatte es gewusst! Er hatte es schon immer gewusst, dass es dazu kommen würde, hatte seine Landsleute immer wieder gewarnt. Eine Armee aus religiösen Fanatikern, die über das Land zog und Hexen und Zauberer abschlachtete... Aber bald schon würden sie sich nicht mehr mit den Dörfern zufrieden geben, richtig? Sie würden nicht anhalten, nachdem sie Hogsmeade abgebrannt hatten – ein Dorf, das sicherlich auch auf ihrer Liste stand. Nein, sie würden weiter ziehen bis vor die Tore von Hogwarts. Und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn irgendeines dieser Schlammblüter, die die anderen unterrichteten, sie herein ließ.

„Die anderen kämpfen noch unten... Wir brauchen Verstärkung! Sie kommen immer näher. Wir müssen die Zauber zu Fall bringen, die unsere Flucht verhindern...", sagte der Zauberer.

„Die Zauber einzureißen wird zeitaufwendig sein", prophezeite Salazar. „Sie hatten den ganzen Abend Zeit, sie aufzubauen. Nicht alle können apparieren. Aber..." Langsam formte sich ein Plan in seinem Kopf. Salazar beendete seien Arbeit und stand auf, die Danksagungen des Verwundeten ignorierend.

„Ich brauche einen Ritualraum, möglichst draußen... und..."

In diesem Moment ertönten drei weitere Plops. Salazar fuhr herum und sah drei heftig schwankende Magier per Portschlüssel ankommen. Einer von ihnen hatte einen leblosen Körper bei sich.

Wieder wurden Schreie laut. Marlysse und Salviero eilten sofort zur Hilfe. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten glich der Ballsaal einem Kriegslazarett. Graf Benrett hockte nutzlos in der Ecke und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, während er ängstlich die panisch hin und her laufenden Leute beobachtete. Es war ein Bild des Grauens und des Terrors. Einige der Gäste stürmten nach draußen, um wenn nötig zu Fuß zu fliehen. Sie liefen vermutlich in ihren Tod.

Salazar brauchte fünf Minuten, um die Neuankömmlinge zu stabilisieren. Dann ging er zu seinem Sohn, kniete sich mit ernster Miene vor ihm nieder und plazierte seine Hände auf seinen Schultern.

„Salviero, hör mir zu. Ich weiß, dein Unterricht für diese Situation reicht eigentlich nicht aus. Aber ich will, dass du diesen Leuten so gut du kannst hilfst. Keiner läuft Gefahr in den nächsten 24 Stunden zu sterben, also konzentriere dich auf die weniger Verletzten, von denen du meinst, du kannst sie so weit wieder zusammenflicken, dass sie wieder kämpfen können."

„Was wirst du tun, Vater?", fragte Salviero nervös.

Salazar lächelte gequält. „Ich werde eine gute Freundin um Hilfe rufen." Und so viele Muggel töten wie möglich, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.


	15. Chapter 15

„Vater... Ich will nicht allein hier bleiben."

Salazar hielt inne. Er zögerte nur einige Sekunden, bevor er sich noch einmal umwandte. Salviero hatte nach seinem Umhang gegriffen und ihn festgehalten, um ihn daran zu hindern, die Plattform zu betreten.

Der Junge sah ihn aus großen, traurigen Augen an. Sie waren noch immer rot umrändert.

Es brach ihm das Herz, ihn so zu sehen.

Salazar kniete sich nieder und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern seines Sohnes, genau wie er es nur ein paar Tage zuvor getan hatte. Wie er es immer tat, wenn er etwas sehr Ernstes zu sagen hatte.

„Hast du Angst, mein Sohn?"

„Nein!", rief dieser schnell. Zu schnell.

„Es ist okay, Angst zu haben. Jeder hat Angst. Sie ist gesund und erinnert uns an unsere Fehler."

Salviero sah für einen Moment zu Boden, bevor er wieder aufblickte.  
„Aber du hast keine Angst."  
„Natürlich habe ich die."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge machte große Augen. „Du? Wovor denn?"

„Davor, geliebte Menschen zu verlieren. Das war schon immer meine größte Angst."

Sanft strich er seinem Sohn über die Wange. „Davor, _ dich _ zu verlieren."

„Ich hab keine Angst, nach Hogwarts zu gehen", sagte Salviero fest. „Ich weiß, dass es da sicher ist. Hogwarts ist vielleicht der einzig verbliebene sichere Ort auf der Welt. Ich hab auch keine Angst um dich, wenn du da hin gehst. Ich hab nur etwas... vielleicht ein kleines bisschen Angst, allein hier zu bleiben..."  
„Niemand wird dieses Haus je finden, Salviero. Niemand wird dir hier etwas tun können."  
„Ich weiß. Ich hab nur Angst... Vor der Stille..." Salviero sah Salazar nicht in die Augen. Trotzdem verstand er die Botschaft.

„Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Es ist in Ordnung, Angst zu haben, aber wir dürfen sie uns nicht herunter ziehen lassen. Du musst darüber hinweg kommen. Geh hinunter zu unseren Freunden so oft du willst. Sie werden mit dir sprechen."

Salazar stand auf. Er konnte Salviero nicht mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Es war der Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres. Er brauchte diese Woche, um seine Angelegenheiten mit den Gründern zu regeln, bevor der Unterricht losging. Er hätte keine Zeit für Salviero. Sein Sohn würde sich nur noch vernachlässigter fühlen mit dem Wissen, dass sein Vater da wäre, sich aber nicht um ihn kümmerte.

Der Schwarzmagier wandte sich um und betrat die Plattform, die ihn den Schacht im Schlangennest hinunter zum Eingang des Flohnetzwerkes führen würde. Bevor er den Zauber aktivierte, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Salviero um, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Ich hab auch keine Angst vor dir", flüsterte Salviero, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

Leicht überrascht sah Salazar ihn an.

„Ich habe auch keine Angst vor dir, egal was du tust", wiederholte Salviero. „Egal, was alle sagen."

Salazar war auf den Sturm der Gefühle nicht vorbereitet, den diese Worte in ihm auflösten. Mit zwei großen Schritten war er wieder bei Salviero und umarmte ihn fest. Nun glitzerten ihm selbst Tränen in den Augen, als er sein Gesicht im Haar seines Erstgeborenen vergrub. Salazar hatte selbst gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr ihn das beschäftigt hatte. Er hatte nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass die Angst, Salviero könnte sich vor ihm fürchten, fast genauso groß war wie die, ihn zu verlieren.

Es war ihm egal, wenn alle Welt in ihm ein Monster sah. Wenn nur Salviero ihn immer noch 'Vater' nannte.

Zwanzig Minuten später saß Salazar zusammen mit Godric, Helga und Rowena im Lehrerzimmer an dem runden Tisch, an dem sie alle Besprechungen zu tätigen pflegten, bevor sie ihre Instruktionen an die anderen Lehrer weiter gaben. Sie begannen mit den üblichen Kleinigkeiten. Wer dieses Jahr Eulendienst hatte, also die ganzen Briefe vorbereiten sollte. Welche Räume renoviert werden sollten. Beschwerden über Peeves, den Poltergeist.

Aber Salazar spürte, dass die anderen, besonders die Ladys, nicht ganz bei der Sache waren. Sie sprachen langsamer, zögernder als sonst. Helga verhaspelte sich immer wieder und warf ständig nervöse Blicke zu Rowena und Godric, als wolle sie um Hilfe bitten.

Schließlich hielt Salazar es nicht mehr aus.

„Könntet ihr mir bitte sagen, warum in Medusas Namen ihr euch so seltsam verhaltet!"

Das darauf folgende Schweigen war drückend und traf ihn etwas unvorbereitet. Im ersten Moment starrten ihn alle nur an. Dann wandten die Ladys den Blick zu Godric, offenbar erwartend, dass er als Salazars bester Freund als erstes das unangenehme Thema ansprach.

„Wir, ähm", machte Godric und räusperte sich. „Also, wir, ähm, haben davon gehört. Von dem Vorfall."

Salazar hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich meine, dein... Du weißt schon..."

„Dein kleines Massaker", vervollständige Rowena, taktlos wie immer, den Satz.

„Mein kleines Massaker", wiederholte Salazar tonlos.

Plötzlich und ganz unerwartet brach Helga in Tränen aus. „Oh wie _konntest _ du nur!", rief sie aus und warf sich über den Tisch. „Wie konntest du all diese armen Menschen töten?"

„Was zum-" Salazar brach ab, als er die vorwurfsvollen Blicke der beiden anderen sah.

„Weiß du, du hättest wirklich nicht zu so drastischen Mitteln greifen sollen", sagte Godric. Er klang verletzt, als fühle er sich persönlich angegriffen. Dabei hatte Salazar nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon er redete.

„Was genau meinst du?", fragte er mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

„Ach komm schon, glaubst du wir durchschauen das nicht?", fragte Rowena rhetorisch. „Du hast letztens mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass du keine Muggelgeborenen unterrichten willst, weil sie ja ach so minderwertig sind und du alle Muggel hasst. Aber was du getan hast, ist echt das Letzte."

„Wovon redet ihr bitte?"

Helga weinte immer noch und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Rowena sah ihn nur von oben herab an.

„Wovon wir reden?", fragte Godric und erhob jetzt doch in beginnendem Zorn die Stimme. „Wir reden davon, dass du all diese Muggel abgeschlachtet hast, um uns zu beweisen, dass du die Muggelgeborenen eher alle töten würdest als sie in deine Klasse zu lassen!"

Salazar starrte ihn sprachlos an.

Unglaublich aber wahr: Über all dem, was diesen Sommer passiert war, hatte er das Schlammblutproblem in Hogwarts komplett vergessen. Und ganz bestimmt war es das letzte gewesen, an das er gedacht hatte, als er 'all diese Muggel abgeschlachtet' hatte.

Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, seine aufkommende Wut zu bändigen. Er kühlte seine Emotionen auf Minusgrade ab und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen. Leugnen würde jetzt ohnehin nichts bringen, sie würden ihm kein Wort glauben.

Er war Salazar Slytherin, er bekam keine dummen Wutanfälle. Er war immer kühl und bedacht. Kühl und bedacht. Wie kannst du Profit aus deiner Situation schlagen?

„Ich nehme an, die Tatsache, dass ich immer noch hier sitze und mit euch über die Schule diskutiere, bedeutet dann, dass ihr mein Ultimatum anerkannt habt?", fragte er. Es sollte ruhig und gleichgültig klingen, kam aber ziemlich eisig rüber. „Ihr werdet diese... _Schüler _ aus meinen Klassen heraushalten?"

Godric zögerte, tauschte einen raschen Blick mit den Ladys aus.

„Sal, wirklich... Es geht nicht mehr nur um den Unterricht. Wir können den Kindern nicht zumuten, überhaupt in deiner Nähe zu sein, wenn du so... eingestellt bist."

„Was soll das bedeuten? Du willst mir nicht nur meine Klassen wegnehmen, du wirfst mich aus Hogwarts raus?" Salazar war jetzt aufgesprungen und jegliche Beruhigungsmantras waren vergessen.

„Unsinn, Sal! Ich will dich nur dazu bringen, deine Meinung zu ändern!"

„Tja, Pech gehabt, damit wirst du keinen Erfolg haben!", sagte Salazar sarkastisch. „Ich werde diese Schlammblüter nie akzeptieren! Eher ersäufe ich sie sie alle in einem Kessel des Tranks der lebenden Toten, als dass ich sie in die Geheimnisse des Brauens einweihe!" Salazar knallte seine bloßen Handflächen heftig auf den Tisch und lehnte sich vor. „Wenn es das ist, was ihr beschlossen habt, dann hat Hogwarts keinen Platz mehr für mich!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich um und rauschte kochend vor Wut aus dem Raum heraus.

Godric war sofort auf den Beinen und lief ihm hinterher.

„Sal! Sal, jetzt warte doch! So war das nicht gemeint!"

„Oh doch, ich habe es genau so gemeint!", rief er zurück, ihn absichtlich missverstehend.

„Nein, ich meine- Jetzt warte doch mal!" Godric hatte ihn eingeholt und packte ihn am Arm.

Salazar wirbelte herum. Hass funkelte in seinen Augen.

„Du willst diese elenden Schlammblüter beschützen? Nur zu! Aber es wird dein Untergang sein, nicht meiner."

„Du reagierst total über! Was bist du überhaupt so empfindlich?", fragte Godric, nun selbst kaum noch sein Temperament unterdrückend.

„Empfindlich? Ich bin EMPFINDLICH!", schrie Salazar und schreckte damit ein halbes Dutzend Porträts aus ihrem Schlaf.

Salazar war innerhalb einer Sekunde bei Godric, packte ihn am Kragen, presste ihn gegen die nächste Wand und sprach mit mühsam gebändigtem Zorn:

„Du hast recht, Godric, meine Nähe _ist_ diesen Kindern nicht mehr zuzumuten. Ihr Blut beschmutzt die Hallen dieses Schlosses. Ich _kann _ es nicht mehr ertragen! Wenn du dich auf ihre Seite stellen willst, nur zu. Es wird kein großer Verlust für mich sein."

„Aber Sal-"  
„Meine Entscheidung steht fest! Ich verlasse Hogwarts. Und wenn du versuchst mich aufzuhalten, dann wirst du dich bald vor nächtlichen Attentätern nicht mehr retten können. Nicht alle meine kleinen Freunde können dich besonders gut leiden."

Godrics Blick verdunkelte sich.

„So", sagte er abrupt. Er hob beide Hände und ließ sie über seinen Kopf auf Salazars Unterarme niederfahren. Der Magier war sofort gezwungen, ihn loszulassen und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„So. Jetzt hast du's. Ich lasse mir nicht drohen, auch nicht von dir!"

„Drohen? Das war keine Drohung. Das war ein Versprechen", zischte Salazar.

„Du _kannst _ es nicht lassen! Du bist kindisch und verblendet und _was denkst du dir eigentlich? _ Ich habe dein Verhalten in den letzten Monaten bisher ignoriert, aber so _kann _ es einfach nicht weitergehen. Du bist mein bester Freund, doch ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du unschuldigen Kindern etwas antust. Du wirst hier bleiben, verdammt, du bist ein Teil dieser Schule! Du wirst über deinen verfluchten Schatten springen und dein kindisches Gehabe ablegen! Dein Sohn würde sich für dich schämen, wenn er dich hören könnte! Deine Frau würde sich für dich schämen!"

fehler. Böööööser Fehler.

„ _Wage _ es nicht, von meiner Familie zu sprechen! Du weißt _nichts _, aber auch _gar nichts _ über meine Motive!", schrie Salazar.

„Deine Motive?", höhnte Godric. „Was ist denn passiert, hm? Waren deine Eltern zu dumm, sich gegen ein paar Muggel zu verteidigen? Hat dein Bruder mal ein Duell verloren? Das ist Jahre her, Sal! Komm endlich darüber hinweg!"

Salazar bebte vor Zorn. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, so fest, dass seine eigenen Fingernägel ihm in das Fleisch seiner Handballen schnitten. Es kostete ihn all seine Selbstbeherrschung, nicht seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und Godric hier und jetzt die Kehle aufzuschlitzen.

Er durfte nicht ausrasten. Er wusste selbst, dass er nicht Herr seiner Gefühle war und er alles, was er jetzt tat oder sagte, hinterher bereuen würde. Es war nicht wirklich Godric, auf den sich sein Hass richtete.

Aber er _konnte _ einfach nicht zulassen, dass sein angeblich bester Freund so von seiner Familie sprach... und von Marlysse.

„Es ist mir egal, was du von mir denkst", behauptete er, beim Sprechen immer lauter werdend. „Halte mich doch für kindisch oder arrogant oder was immer du willst! Ich bin fünfundvierzig Jahre alt und habe dieser Schule mehr als genug meiner Zeit geopfert. Ich bin durch mit diesen Schülern. Ich bin durch mit _dir!_ Du warst die längste Zeit mein Freund."

Er hatte nicht gehen wollen, nicht wirklich. Und erst recht hatte er nicht so eine Szene machen wollen, mitten auf dem Korridor und mit den Ladys, die sich an dessen Ende herumdrückten und sie beobachteten. Aber er sah einfach keinen anderen Ausweg her.

Wütend wirbelte er herum und nahm die nächste Treppenflucht im Laufschritt.

„Warte! Salazar Slytherin, bleib gefälligst stehen! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!", schrie Godric.

Salazar lief unbeirrt weiter. Er sah sich nicht um. Doch plötzlich -

„Stupor!"

Salazars Zauberstab war auf der Stelle zur Hand. Aus reinem Reflex wirbelte er herum und zog einen Schild um sich, als er Godric den Fluch sprechen hörte.

Das rote Licht prallte von seinem Schutzwall ab.

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Helga und Rowena japsten erschrocken auf, doch zwischen Godric und Salazar legte sich mit einem Mal eine gespenstige Stille. Godric sah auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand herab, ein Ausdruck des Erstaunens auf dem Gesicht. Als könne er selbst nicht glauben, dass er ihn gerade benutzt hatte, um seinen besten Freund anzugreifen.

Gryffindor und Slytherin stritten sich oft. Bei nicht wenigen Gelegenheiten wurden ihre Streite heftig und Beleidigungen und Drohungen wurden umhergeworfen. Aber niemals, noch nie in all den Jahren, hatten sie einander im Zorn angegriffen. Oh, sie hatten sich duelliert, das schon, aber nur zu Trainingszwecken. Ihre Fähigkeiten aus Wut heraus zu benutzen wäre viel zu gefährlich gewesen und hätte jederzeit ausarten können.

Indem Godric ohne nachzudenken Salazar angegriffen hatte, um ihn daran zu hindern, die Schule zu verlassen, hatte er eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten. Ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz zwischen ihnen gebrochen. Er hatte es zu weit getrieben.

„Oh", machte Salazar düster und ohne die geringsten Anstalten, den Zauberstab zu senken. „Oh, Gryffindor, das wird dir _so_ Leid tun!"

Salazar begann langsam aber stetig die Treppen wieder zu erklimmen. Godric sah den nunmehr unverhohlenen Hass in seinen Augen und wich zurück.

„Sal... Salazar, du- Das war ein Ausrutscher! Wirklich, ich wollte doch... Ich wollte dich doch nicht verletzen! Meine Hand hat sich einfach selbstständig gemacht, ich hab nicht nachgedacht-"  
„Nicht nachgedacht!", wiederholte er höhnisch. „Nein, du denkst ja nie nach! Wozu hast du dieses graue Ding zwischen deinen Ohren?"

Salazar warf einen Schneidefluch nach ihm, dem Godric zischend auswich. Er traf die Wand am Ende des Korridores und die Ladys, die sich dahinter verbargen, zogen eilig die Köpfe ein.

„Hey! Willst du mich umbringen?", rief Godric zornig, als er den Fluch erkannte.

„Das hätte ich schon vor Jahren tun sollen", murmelte Salazar und schickte in rascher Folge drei Flüche in Godrics Richtung: einer zielte rechts, einer links neben ihn und einer direkt auf seine Brust.

Godric blieb einfach stehen, da er sah, dass die ersten beiden Flüche ihr Ziel verfehlen würden (er hatte Salazars Duellierfähigkeiten immer unterschätzt) und sah den dritten, ungesagten, im Licht der anderen zwei nicht kommen.

Der Furunkulusfluch traf ihn direkt in die Brust. Godric schrie auf, als sich an tausend brennenden Punkten auf seiner Haut die Furunkel bildeten.

Salazar ließ seinen Zauberstab kurz sinken, um ihn höhnisch anzugrinsen.

Doch Godric fing sich schnell und feuerte einen Entwaffnungszauber auf ihn. Salazar konterte mit einem Incendio, den der Ritter ablenkte und eine Reihe von Porträts in Brand setzen ließ.

Salazars Zorn kochte höher, als Godric es wagte, mit einem Gehorsamszauber auf ihn zu zielen. Also wechselte er seine Taktik und bediente sich nunmehr aus seinem Repertoire an dunklen Flüchen. Das zwang Gryffindor, nun auch sein Schwert zu ziehen. Das taugte zwar nicht zum kämpfen, aber die Schneide war immer so blank poliert, dass Godric sie als Spiegel benutzen und die Flüche ablenken konnte.

Inzwischen flogen allerlei bunte Lichtblitze zwischen ihnen hin und her. Rowena hatte ihren Mut zusammengerafft und war heraus gekommen, um sie anzuschreien, während Helga, nutzlos wie immer, einen Heulkrampf bekam.

Aber keiner der Männer hörte auf sie.

Salazar sandte einen Explosionszauber, den Godric entsetzt abwehrte. Er traf die Mauer und ließ Schutt und Gestein auf ihn niederregnen.

„Serpensortia", flüsterte Salazar im Schutz der Staubwolke und schickte so eine seiner Giftschlangen zu dem hustenden Ritter.

Blind sandte er ihr einige Stechzauber hinterher. Doch in dem Chaos hatte Rowena es geschafft, hinter ihn zu schleichen. Sie warf einen Expelliarmus nach ihm, der ihn unvorbereitet traf.

Salazars Zauberstab entflog seiner Hand. Er wirbelte herum, noch in der Bewegung seinen zweiten (illegalen) Zauberstab aus dem versteckten Holster an seinem Unterschenkel ziehend. Im Nu war Rowena in einer Ganzkörperklammer gefangen. Doch die Ablenkung war genug für Godric, sich zu erholen. Sein Fluch traf Salazar mit großer Wucht, als dieser sich gerade wieder zu ihm umdrehte und ließ ihn zurückstolpern. Schmerz schoss seinen Arm hinauf. Auf den Treppen verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel fluchend einige Stufen hinunter.

Godric war sofort zur Stelle und baute sich vor ihm auf. Er hielt sein Schwert in der einen, den Zauberstab in der anderen Hand und Zorn schien aus seinen Augen.

Salazar, noch immer am Boden, sah mit ebenbürtigen Zorn zu ihm auf. Blut rann seinen Arm hinunter und sammelte sich auf dem kalten Steinboden. Die Wunde war nicht tief, aber sie stachelte seinen Hass noch weiter an. Doch er machte keine Anstalten, anzugreifen, obwohl er seine Waffe noch in der Hand hielt. Die zwei kleinen, roten Punkte an Godrics Knöchel erfüllten ihn mit grimmiger Genugtuung. Godric würde noch früh genug auf Knien vor ihm hocken.

„Ich werde nicht bleiben", sagte Salazar und begann, betont langsam, aufzustehen. Godrics Zauberstabhand zuckte zwar, doch er griff nicht an.

„Unsere Differenzen sind viel zu groß. Das zeigt diese Situation ja wohl mehr als deutlich. Im Grunde... hat es niemals eine Chance für uns gegeben. Ich war ein Narr, dass ich das nicht früher erkannte habe."

Er klopfte sich den Staub von den Roben, bevor er Godric erneut ansah. Diesmal mit kaltem Hass.

Seine Worte schienen Godric wieder zu Sinnen zu bringen. Man sah ihm an, dass er hin und her gerissen war zwischen Reue für das Duell und Zorn, weil Salazar es ausgetragen hatte. Keiner von ihnen hatte tödliche Flüche verwendet, aber einige waren hart an der Grenze gewesen.

„Salazar – bitte überlege es dir noch einmal", wagte Godric einen letzten Versuch. „Du gehörst doch zu uns. Du gehörst nach Hogwarts. Was sollen deine Schüler denn ohne dich machen?"

„Nun ja, hoffentlich werden sie ein paar Gryffindors traktieren", erwiderte er sarkastisch.

„Ich gehe. Wenn du mich aufhalten willst, brauchst schon mehr als einen _Schockzauber ._" Das letzte Wort spie er voller Verachtung aus.

Salazar wandte sich ohne jedes Abschiedswort um. Er achtete nicht einmal auf die bewegungslose Rowena, als er an ihr vorbei die Treppe hinunter ging.

„Also – Also schön!", rief Godric ihm hinterher. „Dann – Dann nimmst du dir also mal eine Auszeit. Das ist okay! Brauchen wir alle mal. Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn du zurückkommst, ja?"

Salazar antwortete nicht.

„Ja?" Godric trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne.

Slytherin hatte den Fuß der Treppe erreicht und sah sich noch immer nicht um.

„Oder noch besser – ich komm einfach mal vorbei. Seh mal, wo du so Hilfe brauchst. Okay?"

Er konnte praktisch riechen, wie Godric ins Schwitzen geriet, aber er reagierte immer noch nicht.

Salazar bog um die nächste Ecke und ließ Godric stehen, verwirrt und geschlagen und so unglaublich _verloren _.

Das Tuscheln der Menschen in den Portärts verfolgte ihn bis zu den Toren der Eingangshalle. Salazar sah sich nicht um, als er die Hogwartsgründe betrat. Er warf keinen Blick zurück zum Schloss, zum See, zum Wald. Er ging, ohne ein einziges Abschiedswort, ohne Beachtung seiner Umgebung. Er ging und Hogwarts weinte um ihn.

Denn als Salazar Slytherin die Schule verließ, brach ein Teil der einzigartigen Magie des Schlosses auseinander. Slytherins Zorn hatte einen Fluch in ihren Tiefen hinterlassen. Ein Fluch, der ihre Gänge auf ewig mit Zorn füllen würde. Niemals würde sie das Blut vergessen, dass in ihren Hallen geflossen war. Das Blut des einen Gründers, der sie in Hass verlassen hatte.


	16. Chapter 16

_Ich frage mich, was die Menschen in hundert oder tausend Jahren über mich erzählen werden._

_Das ist ungewöhnlich. Mir war die Meinung anderer nie besonders wichtig. Ich habe nie beabsichtigt, in die Geschichte einzugehen. Ich bin ein Marionettenspieler, ein Fädenzieher im Hintergrund. Was ich tue und was nicht weiß niemand so genau und das ist beabsichtigt._

_Aber mit Hogwarts habe ich an einem geschichtsträchtigen Projekt teil gehabt. Ohne arrogant zu sein kann ich wohl behaupten, dass diese Schule ein derartiges Meisterwerk der Magie ist, dass sie viele Jahrhunderte überstehen wird. Und mit ihr auch mein Name._

_So frage ich mich also letztendlich doch – was wird man über mich sagen? Wie wird man meine überstürzte Abreise erklären? Wie meinen Streit mit den anderen Gründern? Welches Licht werden die Ereignisse der letzten Tage auf mich werfen? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es wirklich wissen will. Denn es wird zweifellos ein dunkles Licht sein._

Salazars Hand zitterte, als er die Feder beiseite legte. Er wusste nicht, ob er das wirklich durchhalten konnte. Das Schreiben seiner Memoiren hatte ihn bis jetzt immer beruhigt, hatte ihn seine Gedanken sammeln lassen. Doch was er jetzt zu Pergament bringen wollte, war eine offene Wunde. Ein Trauma, das er immer noch nicht ganz überwunden hatte. Das er vielleicht nie überwinden würde.

Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dies tun zu müssen. Jetzt, wo er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatte er keine wirklich Aufgabe, keine Herausforderung im Leben mehr. Wenn er sich in Selbstmitleid und Trauer gehen ließe, würde er sich nie seinem letzten großen Ziel widmen können: alles dafür zu tun, dass sein Sohn glücklich wurde. Dafür brauchte er Kraft. Dafür musste er noch einmal durch diese Hölle gehen.

_Es begann mit einem dieser üblichen Gesellschaftsbälle, die ich so hasse und die Marlysse so liebt. Mein Sohn Salviero sollte erstmals der Gesellschaft vorgestellt werden. Doch noch bevor die Festlichkeiten richtig angefangen hatten, erreichte uns Nachricht aus dem kleinen gemischten Dorf unten im Tal. Zuerst schien es ein harmloser Überfall der Muggel auf die dort ansässigen Magier zu sein. Eine kleine Truppe an Kundschaftern wurde ausgeschickt. Kurz darauf entdeckten wir, dass sämtliche magischen Fluchtmöglichkeiten abgeschnitten waren. Die ersten der Männer kamen blutüberströmt und halbtot mit Duellwunden zurück..._

_Ich heilte die Verletzten so gut es ging während mir berichtet wurde, dass die Armee der Kreuzritter mit Unterstützung ihrer Schlammblut-Priester umherzog um die Dörfer 'von den dämonischen Zauberern' zu befreien._

_Es gelang, einige der Banne um das Anwesen zu brechen und Hilfe vom Magischen Hof anzufordern. Alles was wir brauchten war Zeit und die hatten wir nicht mit der Armee, die das Dorf mittlerweile dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hatte und nun auf die Villa zu marschiert kam. Wer noch einen Zauberstab besaß, hatte sich hier hin zurück gezogen. Die Gäste des Balls halfen den Dörflern dort Zuflucht zu finden. Innerhalb einer Stunde hatte sich die Halle in einen Krankensaal und die Räume des Gastgebers in ein Kriegslager verwandelt._

Salazar holte tief Luft. Kurz legte er die Feder beiseite und massierte sich seine Stirn mit einer Hand. Sein Blick glitt zu dem Antikopfschmerztrank auf seinem Schreibtisch. Doch er riss sich zusammen. In den letzten Tagen hatte er schon zu viel von dem Zeug geschluckt. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war eine Sucht.

In diesem Moment klopfte es leise an der Tür. Salazar wandte sich um, gerade als Salviero zögernd eintrat.

Sein Sohn war zuerst erleichtert gewesen, dass er wieder nach Hause gekommen war, aber entsetzt, als er erfuhr, dass sein Vater im nächsten Schuljahr nicht mit ihm zusammen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

Salviero stand in der Tür, unsicher und mit einem Bein auf das andere tretend. Salazar verzichtete darauf, ihn zu fragen was er wollte. Stattdessen streckte er nur die Arme aus und Salviero kam sofort auf ihn zu. Der Junge kroch auf seinen Schoß, wie er es nicht mehr getan hatte, seit er sieben Jahre alt war, und vergrub sein Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte er beruhigend, ohne zu wissen, was jemals wieder gut werden sollte, und strich seinem Sohn über den Kopf. „Wir schaffen es."

„Sie haben dich rausgeworfen, nicht wahr? Wegen dem, was du getan hast."

„Wie kommst du darauf, mein Junge? Nein, ich bin gegangen, weil sie mich zwingen wollten, Schlammblüter zu unterrichten. In der Tat haben sie alles getan, um mich aufzuhalten."

„Aber... Das wird trotzdem noch Probleme nach sich ziehen, oder?", fragte Salviero, wohl bemüht, sich seine Sorge nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Es ist Magiern verboten, Muggel zu töten."

Was Salazar nie gestört hatte. Aber andererseits hatte er es auch noch nie so öffentlich und in solchem Ausmaß getan.

„Der Magische Hof wird dich vor Gericht stellen." Salviero sah zu seinem Vater auf. „Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren!"

Salazar erwiderte den Blick mit leichter Überraschung.

„Das war es, was dich so beschäftigt hat?" Er schloss ihn nochmals beruhigend in die Arme. „Salviero, selbst wenn sie den Mut aufbringen würden, mich vor Gericht zu stellen – und dafür müsste man erst einmal einen Richter finden, der meinen Fluch nicht fürchtet – so habe ich immer noch siebzig von hundert Stimmen im Magischen Rat, die entweder bestechlich sind oder mir noch einen Gefallen schulden. Das ist genug, um mich von jedem Verbrechen freizusprechen. Selbst wenn ich den König höchstpersönlich vergiftet hätte." Wie hätte er je inoffizieller Herrscher des Untergrunds sein können, wenn er keine solchen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen hätte?

Salviero erwiderte seinen Blick überrascht – doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Wirklich wahr?", fragte er und wirkte in diesem Augenblick so unschuldig, wie ein Kind es nur sein kann.

„Wirklich wahr", versprach er ihm und brachte ebenfalls ein Lächeln zustande. „Es hat seine Vorteile, ein gefürchteter böser Lord zu sein."

Salviero umarmte ihn noch einmal.

„Ich bin froh, dass du's gemacht hast", flüsterte er ihm dabei ins Ohr. „Diese Leute haben es verdient, zu sterben."

Als Salviero sich wieder von ihm löste und aus dem Zimmer verschwand, sah Salazar ihm mit einer Mischung aus Bedauern und Dankbarkeit nach. Bedauern, weil Salviero so eindeutig seine schwarze Seele geerbt hatte und gleichzeitig Dankbarkeit dafür, weil ihn das selbst weniger einsam machte.

Als er seinen Blick wieder auf das Pergament vor sich richtete, fühlte er sich in der Lage, seine kalte Faktenbeschreibung mit dem tatsächlichen Grauen dieser Nacht zu füllen.

_Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick. Blut bedeckte den weißen Marmorboden. Der Geruch von Eiter und verbranntem Fleisch vermischte sich mit dem von Arzneimitteln. Die Menschen schrien und klagten und weinten. Sie beteten und sie fluchten. Sie alle waren so schrecklich hilflos._

_Das war das Schlimmste daran. Dass diese Muggel es geschafft hatten, uns wirklich zu verletzen. _

_Muggel sind in der Regel schwach, habgierig und feig. Doch die Unterstützung der Schlammblüter nahm ihnen Angst und gab ihnen Stärke, sodass ihrer Habgier und ihrem Blutdurst nichts mehr im Wege stand. _

_In mancherlei Hinsicht sind die Lichtmagier nicht anders. Sie sind vor allem dumm, sich an Regeln und Moral zu halten, aber ihr schwarz-weißes Denken geht so weit, alles Dunkle als Böse zu fürchten. Nur wenige sind stark genug, sich dagegen aufzulehnen. Alle anderen werden von dem Ruf der dunklen Magier verunsichert und abgeschreckt, dem Ruf, böse und mächtig zu sein._

_Das ist das einzige, was uns gegen die Muggel helfen kann. Aufgrund ihrer Religion halten sie uns bereits für bösartig. Sie halten uns für Dämonen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, sie loszuwerden, ist ihre Feigheit gegen ihre Habgier antreten zu lassen. Die wenigen, die trotzdem kämpfen, werden zu schwach sein ohne die Massen._

_Wenn wir lebend aus dieser Villa herauskommen wollten, mussten wir den Muggeln klarmachen, wie schrecklich die Dämonen der Hölle waren. Wie wenig sie gegen sie ausrichten konnten – gegen uns._

_Als ich meine Vorkehrungen für ein geeignetes Mittel der Abschreckung traf, sammelten sich die letzten kampffähigen Hexen und Zauberer, um einen erneuten Vorstoß nach draußen zu unternehmen und die Muggel aufzuhalten._

_Es gibt hierzu nicht viel zu sagen._

_Marlysse ging mit ihnen, während Salviero blieb, die Verletzten zu versorgen._

_Ich hätte ihr befehlen sollen, bei ihm zu bleiben._

_Saliha bekam einen Alterungstrank, der sie für einen Tag auf die stolze Länge von 15 Metern eines ausgewachsenen Basilisken anschwellen ließ, sobald wir die Villa verlassen hatten. Unter ihrer Deckung flüchteten die anderen Magier hinein. Als ich Marlysse leblos am Boden liegen sah, glaubte ich für einen Moment, mir bliebe das Herz stehen. Ohne mich um die Gefahr zu kümmern stürmte ich zu ihr. Ich befahl Saliha, die Muggel zurückzuhalten und trug meine Frau ins Lager._

_Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab verloren. Einer der Ritter musste ihr sein Schwert in den Bauch gerammt haben._

_Eine halbe Stunde lang kämpfte ich um ihr Leben. Meine Hände waren rot von ihrem Blut. Es waren fast keine Tränke mehr da. _

_Ich schrie sie an und flehte und weinte, sie solle bei mir bleiben. Doch alles, was ich als Antwort erhielt, war das immer schwächer werdende Geräusch ihres flatternden Herzens._

_Sie starb in meinen Armen, während meine Tränen ihr Gesicht benetzten. Sie sprach keine letzten Worte – Blut hatte ihre Lungen erfüllt. Sie sah mich nur an, mit schmerzerfüllten Augen. Nie war mir klarer, wie sehr ich sie liebte, als in diesem Moment, da ich sie verlor._

_Salviero fiel in einen Schock. Er kümmerte sich nicht um das Dutzend anderer Magier, die mit dem Tod kämpften, als er seine Mutter beobachtete, wie sie ihre letzten Atemzüge tat. _

_Erst als ich ihren Körper zu Boden bettete und aufstand, hob er den Blick zu mir._

_Meine Tränen waren versiegt. Meine Trauer vergessen. Ich wusste, das Bild ihres geschundenen Körpers würde mich mein Lebtag lang in meinen Alpträumen verfolgen. Aber in diesem Moment war ich erfüllt vom kalten Feuer des Hasses._

_Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an Rache._

_Saliha hatte sich strikt an meine Anweisungen gehalten. Sie griff keinen der Muggel von sich aus an, sie zischte nur, bäumte sich auf und stieß hin und wieder vor, um sie abzuschrecken und von der Villa abzulenken. Doch dass sie nicht angriff machte die Ritter mutiger. Immer öfter stießen sie nach vorn und wollten einfach nicht verschwinden._

_Mir war das mehr als recht._

_Etwas in meinem Gesicht musste meine Absichten offengelegt haben. Vielleicht aber war es auch meine dunkle Aura, die so von Hass erfüllt um mich herum wirbelte und die so stark war, dass selbst den Muggeln ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Jedenfalls wichen sie zurück, als sie mich mit wehendem Umhang und Haar aus der Villa stürmen sahen._

_Ich sprach einen Haftungszauber auf meine Sohlen und mit ein paar wenigen Sätzen gelangte ich auf Salihas mächtigen Körper und schritt ihn entlang bis zu ihrem Kopf._

_Und dann gab ich ihre einen einzigen Befehl: 'Vernichte.'_

_Nicht 'Töte', nicht 'Verteidige'. Ich befahl ihr, zu_ vernichten_. _

_Gemeinsam haben wir in jener Nacht ein unvorstellbares Massaker angerichtet. Ich feuerte Fluch nach Fluch ab, während ich auf ihrem Kopf stand, in Sicherheit vor jedem Gegenangriff. Doch nicht einmal benutzte ich den schmerzlosen Todesfluch. Ich wollte sie _leiden _lassen für das, was sie getan hatten._

_Saliha öffnete in dieser Nacht die Augen so weit wie noch nie. Hunderte fielen allein bei ihrem Anblick auf die Knie und hauchten ihr Leben aus. Bald schon genügte mir das nicht mehr. Ich wob einen Schild um mich, der es mir erlaubte, in jeder Situation das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Dann ließ ich Saliha vorstoßen. Ich ließ sie mit ihrem Kopf die Ritter von ihren Pferden fegen. Ich ließ sie ihre Zähne durch Rüstungen und Fleisch bohren. Ich ließ sie das Schlachtfeld mit Blut tränken._

_Ich ließ sie die Menschen jagen._

_Es dauerte nicht einmal fünf Minuten nach meiner Ankunft, da die Muggel die Beine in die Hand nahmen. Doch ich erlaubte ihnen keine Flucht. Diese Missgeburten hatten meine Frau auf dem Gewissen. Ich wollte keinen einzigen von ihnen entkommen lassen._

_Erst als die Hofmagier – eine lächerlich kleine Anzahl zur Unterstützung gegen eine Armee – eintrafen und ich Saliha befehlen musste, die Augen zu schließen, damit nicht auch sie tot umfielen, hielten wir inne. So sehr ich in meiner Rage auch gewütet hatte, ich wusste, wann es Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben gab. Ein Amok laufender Basilisk ist keine Kleinigkeit. Wenn der Magische Hof auch mir nichts anhaben kann, so würden seine Magier doch nach Saliha suchen und sie zur Strecke bringen wollen. Also gab ich meiner Vertrauten das Gegenmittel, welches sie auf normale Größe schrumpfen ließ. Natürlich war sie immer noch größer als jede andere Schlange auf der Welt und nicht weniger giftig als ein ausgewachsenes Exemplar ihrer Art, aber sie konnte sich jetzt leichter verstecken. Ich bedankte mich für ihre Hilfe und befahl ihr, selbstständig nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Sie kannte den Weg und wusste um den geheimen Eingang zu meinen unteren Kammern auf den Schlossgründen._

_Ich blieb nicht, um mich von den Hofmagiern verhören zu lassen oder mich um die Verletzten zu kümmern. Ich nahm nur Salviero und meine Frau und apparierte, sobald die Schilde entfernt wurden._

Salazar setzte die Feder ab. Dies alles niederzuschreiben hatte ihm mehr abverlangt, als er für möglich gehalten hatte.

Sie hatten Marlysse am nächsten Tag begraben. Natürlich hatte Salazar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie mit seinen dunklen Künsten wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Aber es wäre kein richtiges Leben gewesen. Ihre Seele war verschwunden und ließ sich nicht wieder zurück bringen.

Ihre Beerdigung wurde nicht groß angekündigt. Es gab keine Gäste, keine Trauernden außer Ehemann und Sohn. Salazar glaubte nicht, dass er es ausgehalten hätte, wenn Marlysses Familie auf einer christlichen Beerdigung mit allerlei TamTam bestanden hätte. Schließlich waren es christliche Glaubensritter gewesen, die sie umgebracht hatten.

Natürlich hatte der Umstand, dass Godric prinzipiell ebenfalls ein christlicher Glaubensritter war, sehr dazu beigetragen, dass Salazars Emotionen so übergekocht waren, als er Hogwarts wieder betreten hatte. Dass er immer noch den _ Nerv _ hatte, diese dreckigen Muggel auch noch zu beschützen.

Aber die Entscheidung, Hogwarts zu verlassen, war dennoch wohlüberlegt. Im Grunde war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis es so weit kommen würde. Salazar hatte es die ganze Zeit über geahnt. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er bedauerte, sich nie richtig verabschiedet zu haben.

Für einen Moment überlegte Salazar, ob er seine Trennung von der Schule sofort niederschreiben sollte. Doch dann entschied er, dass die Ereignisse noch zu frisch waren. Also räumte er seine Utensilien zusammen und stand auf. Die Stille des leeren Schlafzimmers schien ihn zu erdrücken. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte sich nicht einbilden, dass er sich nur zu dem Bett hinter ihm umzudrehen brauchte, um Marlysse zu sehen, wie sie dort auf dem Bauch lag und ihn still bei seiner Arbeit beobachtete.

Marlysse war fort und würde nie wieder kommen.

Als die Stille unerträglich wurde, verließ Salazar das Zimmer. Er begab sich zu der verzauberten Plattform mit der vagen Aussicht, seine Schlangen zu füttern. Doch obwohl die Reptilien ihn freudig begrüßten und ab und an auch fragten, wie es ihm ginge, bemerkte er doch, dass keiner von ihnen seine Hilfe brauchte. So ließ er die Plattform immer weiter absinken, bis hinunter in die Schlangengrube.

Salazar trat von dem Grund des Schachtes fort. Er stand nun in einem kreisrunden Raum, so groß wie eine ganze Etage. Die Wände waren vollgestellt mit Regalen. Auf jedem von ihnen stand eine Fülle von Gefäßen und Brutkästen. Da waren geschlossene Boxen mit durchsichtigen Löchern auf der Oberseite, Holzkästen mit Watte oder Sägespänen ausgelegt und richtige Neste aus Schilfgras oder Heu. Sie enthielten kleine, weiße Natterneier, große Eier von Boas, Eier mit dicken und mit dünnen Schalen. Sie alle wurden magisch beleuchtet und bei optimaler Temperatur gehalten.

Der Boden in der Mitte der Grube bestand aus festgestampften Lehm. Doch etwa zwei Meter vvor den Wänden mit den Regalen war die Erde aufgewühlt, mit vielen Unebenheiten und Erdhaufen. Dort waren die Eier vergraben, die unterirdisch zu lagern waren. Unterbrochen wurde dieser Ring alle drei Meter von einem dünnen Steg aus weißem Kies, sodass man die Regale erreichen konnte, ohne die Eier in der Erde unabsichtlich zu beschädigen.

Salazar mochte keine Einsamkeit. Viele Leute, die ihn kannten, würden das Gegenteil behaupten. Und tatsächlich fühlte er sich selten wohl in menschlicher Gesellschaft, aber mit Schlangen war das etwas anderes. Es gab in seinem leben nur sehr selten Momente, in denen er 'allein sein' wollte. Wenn er sich ablenken wollte, so begab er sich in den Turm und sprach mit seinen Schlangen. Wenn er aber die Stille brauchte, um zu sich zu finden, dann begab er sich in die Schlangengrube. Er begab sich in das unterste Stockwerk seines Heimes, nur in der Gesellschaft hunderter Schlangeneier. Sie sprachen nicht zu ihm, sie interagierten nicht mit ihm, und doch fühlte er sich in ihrer Nähe nicht allein. Schließlich waren sie die Freunde, die er noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte.

Und wie es schien, war er nicht der Einzige, der so dachte.

„Salviero." Was machst du hier?, wollte er hinzufügen, aber die Antwort war offensichtlich: dasselbe wie du.

Sein Sohn antwortete ihm auch nicht. Er saß im Schneidersitz am Ende einem der Stege und starrte eine durchsichtige Box mit Kobraeiern an, hatte sich jetzt jedoch halb zu ihm umgedreht.

„Wirst du noch einmal heiraten?", fragte Salviero unvermittelt.

Salazar wurde von der Frage überrumpelt. Langsam kam er näher und setzte sich noch langsamer neben seinem Sohn auf den Boden, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Nein, mein Sohn", sagte er dann leise. „Nein, ich denke nicht."

Salviero nickte nur und drehte sich wieder um.

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir unser Leben nicht weiter leben können", meinte Salazar, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Sohn.

„Mit der Zeit wirst auch du deine Trauer bewältigen. Wenn du erst wieder in Hogwarts bist-"

„Ich gehe nicht mehr nach Hogwarts."  
Salazar stockte. „Was?"

„Ich gehe nicht mehr nach Hogwarts. Ich will nicht mehr da hin." Jetzt sah Salviero ihn doch an. „Alles was ich wissen muss, kannst du mir doch beibringen."

Salazar schwankte für einen Moment. Auf der einen Seite war er stolz auf seine Schule und hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sein Sohn und dessen Söhne sie alle einmal besuchen würden. Außerdem war da noch Saliha, die ohne einen anderen Parselmund schrecklich einsam sein würde. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er, dass Salviero dies nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern auch für ihn tat. Salazar wusste nicht, was er mit so viel freier zeit anstellen würde, wenn Salviero in der Schule war. Vermutlich würde er verrückt werden.

„Gut", sagte er schließlich. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst..."

Salviero nickte und schenkte ihm ein leichtes lächeln. Dann griff er nach der Hand seines Vaters und drückte sie leicht.

„Wir schaffen es. Zusammen schaffen wir es, Vater."


	17. Epilog

Salazar hatte nie Besuch. _ Niemals. _Die Schlangengrube war sein Heim, sein geheimes Nest. Niemand außer seiner engsten Familie hatte hier Zutritt. Niemand sollte überhaupt wissen, dass es diesen Ort gab, geschweige denn wo er sich befand.

Und doch stand Godric Gryffindor vor der Tür und klingelte.

Salazar hatte natürlich weder Tür noch Klingel. Der Turm war nur über das Flohnetzwerk zugänglich. Wenn Salazar also sagte, Godric stünde vor der Tür und klingelte, dann bedeutete das, dass er seit einer halben Stunde verzweifelt versuchte, durch die Schutzbanne des Turmes zu brechen. Was eine laute Alarmsirene durch das ganze Haus schallen ließ.

Salazar war versucht, ihn einfach zu ignorieren und eine Weile lang tat er das auch. Gerade gab er seinem Sohn eine Lektion in Sachen Zaubertränke, aber bald wurde klar, dass Salviero sich bei dem Lärm nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Seufzend machte sich Salazar also auf den Weg zur Plattform. Er ließ sich bis auf das Dach hinaufheben, von dem aus er die Gestalt des Ritters unten auf dem Boden erkennen konnte. Mit einem Flick seines Zauberstabes aktivierte er einen der tausend Sicherheitsmechanismen um den Turm herum. Prompt ging das Land in Flammen auf.

Ein gut vier Meter breiter Ring aus Feuer zerstörte alles Leben um den Turm herum und erwischte Godric kalt. Fluchend und Schimpfend wollte er aus der Gefahrenzone springen, doch Salazar schwang seinen Zauberstab noch einmal: Auf der Stelle färbten sich die tödlichen Flammen grün und Godric verschwand mit einem hohen Zischen.

Salazar löschte die Flammen ohne einen zweiten Blick, bevor er hinunter in den ersten Stock trat. Gerade als er in das Wohnzimmer kam, stolperte Godric fluchend und stöhnend und über und über mit Ruß beschmiert aus dem Kamin; der so etwas wie einen Notausgang des Flohnetzes darstellte neben dem Haupteingang weiter unten.

„Mann, Sal! War das nötig?", rief der Ritter aus, als er wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam.

„Überfällig", bestätigte dieser nonchalant. Dann musterte er den Gryffindor demonstrativ von oben bis unten. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus."

Godric rollte mit den Augen und säuberte sich mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes. Aber das machte es auch nicht viel besser. Der Ritter hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, sein Haar war zerzaust und angekokelt und seine Haut kränklich blass.

„Darf ich den Grund deines Besuches erfahren?", fragte Salazar neutral.

„Du weißt sehr gut, warum ich hier bin", grummelte der Ritter und ließ sich ungefragt in einen der Sessel fallen, wobei er einen Fuß hinter sich her zog. „Es ist jetzt fast zwei Monate her, dass das Schuljahr wieder begonnen hat. Ich habe dir deine Zeit gelassen, aber jetzt musst du wirklich langsam wieder zurückkommen."

Salazar unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Das war so typisch Gryffindor.

„Godric, du beleidigst mich. Wenn du keine _ernsthaften _ Angelegenheiten mit mir zu besprechen hast, kannst du sofort wieder gehen."

„Aber ich meine es ernst! Du hast doch-"

„Ich habe mehr als klar gemacht, dass ich _nicht _ zurückkehren werde", unterbrach ihn Salazar mit leiser, aber fester Stimme. „Und dennoch kommst du hier an, übergehst meine Wünsche vollkommen und willst mich zurück. Mehr noch, obwohl ich ebenso ein Gründer dieser Schule bin wie du und dir in keiner Weise unterlegen, wagst du es mir zu sagen, was ich _tun_ _muss_. Du hast mir meine Zeit gelassen? Wie gnädig von dir! Du hast überhaupt nichts verstanden."

Godric sah für einen Augenblick betroffen aus. Kurz huschte sogar etwas über seine Augen, das Schuld hätte sein können.

„Echulschung", murmelte er dann unverständlich.

„Wie bitte?"

„Entschuldigung!", rief er, diesmal deutlich. „Es tut mir Leid!"

Salazar bemerkte überrascht, dass er es ernst zu meinen schien. Godric war in seinem Sessel zusammen gesunken und als er diese Worte aussprach, sah er regelrecht elendig aus.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich diese Dinge zu dir gesagt habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angegriffen habe. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen. Es war dumm von mir. Ich konnte nur nicht... Ich konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, dass du gehen würdest. Wir waren doch immer zusammen. Wir haben alles zusammen gemacht. So kann das doch nicht enden!" Jetzt senkte er wieder traurig den Kopf. „Und ich... ich wusste nicht, was deiner Frau passiert ist. Ich meine, du hättest es mir ruhig sagen können! Ich hab's durch die Klatschbasen am Hof erfahren, mein Gott! Natürlich kann ich trotzdem nicht gutheißen, was du getan hast... Aber ich versteh's jetzt wenigstens. Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich über deine Familie lustig gemacht habe."

Salazar sah seinen ehemaligen Freund lange an. Er hatte sich mit den Rücken gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und die Arme verschränkt, während er auf den Ritter herabsah. Das Schweigen breitete sich aus wie ein Insektenschwarm, als der Schwarzmagier über die Worte nachdachte.

„Nun... Nun sag doch was", murmelte Godric nach vier unendlich langen Minuten und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz herum.

Salazar öffnete den Mund, zögerte eine Sekunde und sagte schließlich: „Entschuldigung angenommen."

„Ja!", rief Gryffindor aus und stieß siegessicher seine Faust in die Luft.

„Ich meine, das freut mich", beeilte er sich dann rasch zu sagen, als Salazar amüsiert eine Augenbraue hob.

„Dann kommst du jetzt gleich mit mir zurück?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

Godric erstarrte. „Was – aber – was willst du denn noch?"

Salazar schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte gar nichts, 'Ric. Das ist nichts, über das ich verhandele. Ich kehre nicht nach Hogwarts zurück."

„Aber... Aber die Ladys haben gesagt, wenn ich mich entschuldige kommst du zurück!"

„So einfach ist das nicht."

„Aber-"  
„Ich bin nicht einfach nur beleidigt, Godric. Ich bin nicht einmal wütend. Ich bin nur...", ein Schulterzucken, „...müde. Das ist alles."

„Warum hab ich mich dann überhaupt entschuldigt!", fragte Godric aufbrausend.

Bei diesen Worten spürte Salazar einen Stich im Herz. „Nun, ich hatte gedacht, das hättest du getan, um unsere Freundschaft zu retten."

Godrics Wut verflog so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

„Also... Also ist das ernst, ja?", sagte er leise. „Du kommst wirklich nicht mehr wieder."

Salazar nickte stumm.

Godric erwiderte die Geste mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

An solch komplette Stimmungswechsel gewohnt war Salazar nicht überrascht von der erneuten, diesmal aber entspannteren Stille.

„Ich schätze mal, ich hab das die ganze Zeit über schon irgendwie geahnt", meinte der Ritter schließlich. „Ich wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben." Er machte eine nichtssagende, nervöse Geste. „Du weißt, ich musste es wenigstens versuchen."

Wieder nickte Salazar, ohne etwas zu erwidern.

„Tja, also... Dann geh ich mal. Wir werden uns bestimmt noch mal wieder sehen, irgendwann mal. Du weißt schon, in den Ferien oder so."

Salazar sah ihn irritiert an. „Du willst schon gehen? … Jetzt?"

„Äh, ja? Du willst mich ja offensichtlich nicht hier haben", erwiderte Godric verwirrt.

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht, aber... Bist du nicht noch aus einem anderen Grund hier her gekommen?"

Der Ritter bedachte ihn mit einem vorsichtigen Blick. „Gibt es noch irgendetwas, für das ich mich entschuldigen muss?"

Salazar blinzelte. Konnte es sein, dass Godric gar nicht wusste...?

Der Schwarzmagier seufzte. „Zieh deine Schuhe aus, Ric."

„Was! Wieso das denn?", fragte Godric ungewöhnlich heftig.

„Und die Hose", fügte Salazar ungerührt hinzu. „Sofort."

Gryffindor lachte nervös. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Warum zum Teufel sollte ich-"  
„Godric!", unterbrach ihn Salazar und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Ich kann auch anders!"

„Jaja, ist ja schon gut..."

Godric begann sich auszuziehen und als seine Schuhe und die Hose am Boden lagen, war sein Gesicht fast so rot wie sein Haar.

Salazar betrachtete ihn eingehend und nickte. Das hatte er sich gedacht.

Godrics einer Fuß war schwarz verfärbt. Dunkle, angeschwollene Adern verliefen von dort sein gesamtes Bein hinauf, sich in alle Richtungen feiner verästelnd. Das krankhafte Muster zog sich bis über seine Hüfte. Mit zwei langen Schritten war Salazar bei ihm und zog ihm auch das Oberteil ein Stück höher (Godric fauchte und schlug seine Hände weg); die Linien reichten bereits bis zu seinem Bauchnabel.

Der Ritter wich vor ihm zurück und beeilte sich, seine Kleidung rasch wieder anzuziehen.

„Woher wusstest du davon?", knurrte er. „Ich hab's niemandem gesagt."

Salazar schnaubte verächtlich. „Was glaubst du, woher das kommt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Irgendwas muss mich gebissen haben. Sicher irgend ein Viech aus dem Wald."

„Symptome?"

Godric stieß zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus. „Hör mal, ich will wirklich nicht, dass jemand-"

„Was sind die Symptome?"

„Alles mögliche", gab Godric schließlich zu. „Fieber Übelkeit, Kopfschmerzen... Am Anfang hat der Fuß nur weh getan. Inzwischen spüre ich ihn überhaupt nicht mehr."

„Und du hast keine Sekunde lang daran gedacht, dir Hilfe zu besorgen?", fuhr Salazar ihn an. „Wenn diese Linien dein Herz erreichen, bist du tot, du Idiot!"

Godric wurde blass.

„U-Und hast du... Ich meine, hast du ein Gegenmit-" Plötzlich stockte der Rothaarige. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Moment mal. Woher weißt du das? Woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass ich verletzt war?"

„Idiot. Natürlich weil ich es war, der dieser Schlange befohlen hat, dich zu beißen", gab Salazar ohne Umschweife zurück.

„Du! Du wolltest mich umbringen! Aber – wann -"

„Während unseres Duells, als du abgelenkt warst." Salazar schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich. Ich habe dich schon vor Wochen auf meiner Türschwelle erwartet und als du endlich vorbei kamst, dachte ich, es wäre einzig und allein um dich selbst zu retten. Dass du tatsächlich so beschränkt bist, das nicht zu erkennen-"  
„Du wolltest mich _ umbringen!" , _keuchte Godric, der scheinbar nur diesen Teil mitgekriegt hatte.

Salazars Miene verfinsterte sich. „Wenn ich das jemals vor hätte, würde ich es durch ein langsam wirkendes, sehr schmerzhaftes Gift tun, dessen Symptome einer einfachen Krankheit entsprechen. Das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt. Wenn du deinen dummen Stolz nicht überwinden und zu mir hättest kommen können, um dich zu entschuldigen, hättest du den Tod mehr als verdient."

Godric starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Salazar rollte die Augen. „Jetzt fang nicht an zu heulen. Schließlich _ hast _du dich entschuldigt, sogar ohne die Notwendigkeit dahinter. Ich werde dir ein Gegengift geben und innerhalb von zwei Wochen bist du wieder so gut wie neu."

Salazar schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und ein kleines gläsernes Fläschchen erschien auf seiner Handfläche.

„Hier. Das stand seit drei Wochen für dich bereit."

Wütend schnappte sich Godric das Fläschchen aus seiner Hand.

„Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen, Sal!"

„Oh, du _ hast _mir schon verziehen, Godric", sagte Salazar, während der Ritter das Mittel in einem Zug herunter schluckte. „Das tust du immer. Es dauert nur hin und wieder ein wenig, bis du es bemerkst."

Godric verzog säuerlich das Gesicht. „Das Zeug schmeckt wie Scheiße."  
„Extra für dich. Und jetzt mach, dass du wieder in die Schule kommst."

Godric stand auf und Salazar führte ihn zu der Plattform, die sie beide langsam hinunter fuhr. Godric zuckte immer wieder vor den zischelnden Stimmen der neugierigen Schlangen zurück.

„Was... Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Godric, um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen. „Ich meine, mit deiner ganzen neuen Freizeit."

Salazar zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde mich den Forschungen widmen, die ich vor Jahren einmal angefangen aber nie zu ende geführt habe."  
„Was für Forschungen?", fragte Godric neugierig.

„Forschungen über Magie. Über ihren Ursprung und ob es vielleicht verschiedene Arten gibt. Forschungen über magische Kreaturen und wie ihre Magie mit denen der Zauberer reagiert." Forschungen über die Magie des Blutes und über das Geheimnis des Todes.

„Klingt ja interessant", meinte Godric halbherzig.

Oh, das war es. Jetzt wo er nicht mehr an Hogwarts gebunden war, hatte er Zeit ein paar alten Feinden hinterher zu jagen. Sie würden seine ersten Laborratten sein. Wenn ihm mal die Muggel ausgingen.

Schließlich waren sie unten angekommen und Salazar entflammte das grüne Feuer.

„Also... mach's gut...", sagte Godric mit merkwürdig belegter Stimme.

Er wollte sich schon abwenden, da hielt ihn Salazar noch einmal am Arm zurück.

„Eins noch, Gryffindor. Halt dich von meinen persönlichen Räumen fern. Dort lagern immer noch ein paar Dinge, denen du lieber nicht begegnen willst."

Godric zwang sich zu einem Lachen. „Keine Sorge, ich werd' nicht in deiner Unterwäsche wühlen. Was hast du da versteckt, ein schuppiges Monster?"

Salazar erwiderte das Lachen nicht. Seine Augen waren todernst.

„Oh", machte Godric, als er den Mangel an Humor erkannte. „Also, du meinst, du hast... Und da ist... Und wenn du sagst, ich will dem nicht begegnen, dann meinst du..."

„Pass einfach auf dich auf", beendete Salazar das peinliche Gespräch.

„Werd ich", sagte Godric und schluckte, offenbar genauso erleichtert wie Salazar, das Thema fallen lassen zu können. Dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel noch einmal zu einem Lächeln: „Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen."

Godric Gryffindor trat in die lodernden Flammen.

„Hogwarts", sagte er laut und deutlich, bevor er in einem Wirbel aus Farben verschwand.

Die einsetzende Stille fühlte sich hohl für Salazar an. Er seufzte leise, dann tippte er mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Wand. Die Plattform brachte ihn hinunter ins Zaubertranklabor, wo Salviero schon auf ihn wartete. Nach all den Jahren lärmender Kleinkinder war es fast eine Erleichterung, nur noch einen Lehrling zu haben. Aber eben nur fast.

Denn Salazar wusste, er würde Hogwarts immer vermissen.


End file.
